Sesión Con La Encantadora Ladrona Rouge
by Malorum55
Summary: Luego de perder el control en una misión, la agente Rouge the Bat tendrá una sesión en donde desvelara parte de su pasado. Un pasado que dejaría atónito hasta al más cuerdo.
1. Una Herida Abierta

**Disclaimer:**

Rouge the Bat y diferentes referencias a los Juegos de Sonic Son propiedad de Sega.

Cualquier similitud con el mundo real es pura coincidencia.

Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo leyendo como yo lo disfruto escribiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01: Una Herida Abierta <strong>

- _"Shamar. Un bello y antiguo país. Me pregunto cuántos tesoros ocultará a simple vista"_ – Eran los pensamientos de la murciélago antropomórfico. A pesar de recorrer las calles de una de sus ciudades más importante dentro de un camión camuflado de la G.U.N, veía a través de la ventana las hermosas murallas y ruinas que la rodeaban. – _"Es una lástima que solo este aquí por trabajo"_ – Apartó su mirada de la ventana y miró el informe de la misión:

"Durante la madrugada de ayer, fueron secuestrados cincuenta y tres ciudadanos (treinta y dos hombres, dieciocho mujeres, dos niños y una niña) por el grupo extremista **I.S.I.L**. Este grupo ha acusado a estos ciudadanos como traidores a su pueblo. Hasta el momento, han decapitados a diez hombres y fusilado a cuatro mujeres; y amenazan con hacerle daño a los más jóvenes. El presidente de la Federación de Estados Unidos, con apoyo de la ONU, dio la orden de que la G.U.N actué como es debido ante estos hechos."

El resto del informe hablaba de las tácticas que, los agentes y militares, utilizarían para detener esta locura. Rouge ya había leído el informe varias veces, memorizando cada palabra y estrategia dicha. Varios disparos se escuchaban como ecos a lo lejos, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Aunque sabía que el país tenía una tensión muy fuerte, la verdad era que solo estaba allí por obligación; no es que le importara tanto lo que pasara o delejara de pasar. El camión paró cerca al punto de encuentro. Allí todos se bajaron y se dirigieron dentro del cuartel. Dentro los esperaban varios soldados de la nación, que discutían (de vez en cuando en su idioma natal) las posibles consecuencias que sufrirían los cautivos si todo salía mal. Rouge vio recostado, con los parpados cerrados, en un rincón a "la forma de vida definitiva".

- Shadow… cariño. ¿Listo para la misión? – le preguntó la murciélago, con una pequeña sonrisa. El erizo negro abría los parpados al escuchar la voz de su compañera, viéndola seriamente.

- Solo quiero que esto termine rápido. No he comido nada desde que llegué. – Ella notó como su actitud hacia la situación era de indiferencia, algo que no era muy raro en él.

- Allí hay una máquina expendedora. – Con su mano, le señalo a Shadow. Este, sin embargo, la seguía viendo con una expresión seria.

- ¿Acaso tengo bolsillos para llevar dinero? – recalco el erizo.

- ¿Y no podías usar tus poderes para desaparecer una billetera y dejarla en un estado de reposo? – dijo y vio como el erizo abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido de la idea que no se le ocurrió antes. Aun así, no le contestó a la murciélago. Rouge lo conocía muy bien y, la mayoría de las veces, no le importaba su actitud. Ella fue y volvió de la máquina expendedora, trayendo consigo unos bocadillos.

- Toma. No te atragantes. – Le entrego unos bocadillos al erizo negro.

- Gracias. – dijo, devolviéndole una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Allí esperaron varios minutos, que sintieron como horas, hasta que fueron llamados a una sala para ser informados de sus posiciones y la táctica que tomarían para el rescate de los civiles. Todos los presentes estaban atentos de la posición que tomarían en la misión, ya que no podían equivocarse. Equivocarse ahora era sinónimo de **"muerte"**.

- Recuerden que debemos tratar de inhabilitarlos, no matarlos. Tal vez, si se ven arrinconados, nos ayuden a encontrar los cabecillas de la organización. – dijo el general al mando. Todos asintieron, en señal de haber comprendido lo dicho. –Bueno, sin más que decir, ¿Qué demonios están esperando? ¡En marcha! – dijo.

- ¡Sí, señor! – Respondieron los presentes, con un ademan militar, saliendo de la sala.

* * *

><p>- Aquí es donde tienes que ir. – recalco un soldado, mostrándole al erizo negro una imagen satelital infrarroja de la ubicación del grupo. – Luego de que llegues, tienes que noquear a estos dos guardias silenciosamente. Una vez hecho esto, nos abres para entrar en acción.<p>

- De acuerdo. – respondió Shadow. Si no hubiera civiles en peligro él mismo se ocuparía de esta misión sin problemas.

- No tienes ninguna Caos Esmeralda, ¿Estarás bien? – Rouge lo miro con una expresión tranquila pero a la vez temerosa.

- Soy "la forma de vida definitiva". Claro que estaré bien. – Estas palabras hicieron que la murciélago girara sus ojos, sintiendo molestia por el orgullo de su compañero. Aun así, en la mente de él también le preocupaba. – ¡Caos!… ¡CONTROL! – Un aura verde rodeó al erizo negro, que desapareció en menos de un segundo. Todos los militares presentes comenzaron a movilizarse al siguiente punto de encuentro.

Desorientado. Era lo que sentía en ese momento. Su vista se veía borrosa. El erizo había logrado llegar a donde quería, pero tuvo que recostarse contra una pared por unos segundos.

- Esto es más difícil que utilizar ataques. – se dijo a sí mismo. Él podía usar Caos Blast, el Caos Lanza y otros ataques sin problemas. Pero Tele-trasportarse era cosa seria. Tenía que usar gran cantidad de energía Caos para desaparecer y aparecer cada célula de su cuerpo de un lugar a otro; y esta acción era más difícil si no se tenía ninguna Caos esmeralda cerca, para aprovechar su energía. Mientras más lejos fuera la distancia, más poder se consumía. – Okay. No hay tiempo que perder. – Dijo, reponiéndose y dirigiéndose a los 2 insurgentes que vigilaban la puerta. Volvió a tele-transportarse, noqueándolos en el acto, sin hacer ningún ruido que llamara la atención. – Eso fue muy fácil. – dijo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Allí hizo una señal son su reloj comunicador, avisando que la zona estaba libre. Los militares y soldados entraron rápidamente, sin dejar de vigilar sus espaldas. Allí dentro, vieron en la computadora portátil la imagen satelital infrarroja de nuevo. Vieron donde estaban ubicados el resto de los insurgentes. Ahora era turno de Rouge the Bat para entrar en acción. Planeó por los diferentes pasillos que conformaban la casa, sin ningún problema. Al sentir algún movimiento, instintivamente se ocultaba de la presencia del enemigo. Ellos incluso pasaban a su lado y no se daban cuenta. Un error fatal.

- _"Esto es tan fácil"_ – Pensó, mientras noqueaba uno por uno a cada insurgente que encontraba a su paso. En cuestión de minutos mandó una señal, informando que todos estaban inhabilitados y, para mayor seguridad, amordazados. El único insurgente que quedaba era el que se encontraba vigilando a los rehenes. Le dieron órdenes de que esperara la llegada del pelotón. Ella obedeció, pues no tenía otra alternativa. El primero en llegar fue Shadow, quien asintió en señal de respeto al ver el trabajo hecho por la murciélago. A los pocos segundos llegaron el resto, listo para actuar. Rápidamente destrozaron la puerta, tomando desprevenido al insurgente quien, con cuchillo en mano, se paró detrás de una de las mujeres cautivas colocando la hoja en su cuello. Unas lágrimas se vislumbraban en la mujer, por el temor que sentía.

- Mejor ríndete de una vez. No tienes escapatoria. – Dijo con serenidad Rouge. Sin embargo, él insurgente la vio confuso, como si sus palabras fueran desconocidas para él. En ese momento uno de los soldados hablo.

- وقالت: "من الأفضل التخلي عنه مرة واحدة وليس الهروب". – Rouge no entendió nada, pero notó como el insurgente al oír estas palabras le devuelve la mirada, con ira en sus ojos.

- أنا لن تخسر لحثالة مثلك! – Rouge lo escucho gritar, volteando su mirada hacia el soldado que tradujo sus palabras

- Dijo: "¡No perderé ante escoria como ustedes!" - tradujo el soldado. Ese tiempo de distracción fue suficiente pare el insurgente que, en un rápido movimiento, le cortara el cuello a la mujer. Rouge ve pasar esta escena en cámara lenta. Ve como brota la sangre de la herida. Un disparo se escucha. Ella mira como el insurgente cae con una herida de bala en el hombro. Un soldado medico corre rápidamente hacia la mujer para atenderla, aun sabiendo que ya sería en vano. Un grito de una niña se escucha. Los soldados la sueltan y ella inmediatamente corre hacia la mujer. El medico la deja pasar y ve como la mujer, con sus últimas fuerzas le muestra una sonrisa a la niña mientras mueve su mano para acariciar su rostro. En ese preciso momento la mano cae y unos gestos de terror se vislumbran en el rostro de la niña, quien nota que los ojos, de color ámbar, de la mujer perdieron su brillo. Ella había muerto y su alma había abandonado su cuerpo.

- أمي! أمي! لا تترك لي! – gritaba la niña, mientras abrazaba a la mujer, manchando el velo que debían utilizar por las tradiciones. Rouge no necesitaba que nadie le tradujera lo que gritaba. Sabía que a quien lloraba era su madre. Un sentimiento de dolor brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, queriendo salir y destripar todo a su paso. Un sentimiento que no había sentido hace años. Notó como la niña soltó el cuerpo de su madre, dirigiéndose al verdugo de esta. Empezó a gritar palabras que no entendía y, empuñando sus manos, empezaba a darles golpes por todo el cuerpo que no le afectaban, porque aún seguía siendo una niña que no denotaba más de 10 años. Los soldados la alejaron del insurgente que, ya esposado, se reía de sus actos.

De un momento a otro todos los presentes quedaron atónitos al ver la escena que paso en cámara rápida. Vieron la silueta del insurgente ser empujada rápidamente, impactando contra la pared de la habitación. En ello, vieron a la murciélago en posición de ataque. Volvieron a ver como ella comenzaba a golpear una y otra vez, con sus increíbles piernas, al insurgente. Muchos soldados trataron de detenerla pero fueron igualmente golpeados y noqueados. Solo fue detenida por el erizo negro que la agarró de la cintura.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Detente de una maldita vez! – grito el Shadow, que no podía creer la actitud lunática que había tomado su compañera.

- Déjame que lo mate. Uno menos en el mundo no hará diferencia. – Gritaba y en un descuido de su compañero, le dio una patada, soltándola en el acto. Tomaba impulso para darle un golpe final al insurgente, cuando vio que ahora quien lo protegía era la niña.

- أنا لا أريد الانتقام! أريد العدالة! – gritó la niña.

- No necesito saber su idioma para entender que ella quiere que la justicia sea la que se haga cargo. – refuto el erizo negro, quien se levantaba del suelo.

- Distes casi en el blanco. – dijo el soldado que había traducido antes.

Rouge quedo pasmada en su posición. Ya no sabía que pensar. A la niña le habían quitado a su madre, pero esta no quería vengarse por este hecho. Ella había actuado de la manera que creía correcta. De la misma manera que había actuado hacia años. Unas lágrimas se vislumbran de su rostro.

- اعتقد انك ذهبت خلال السنوات الشيء نفسه قبل. أنا أفهمك. أنا آسف. – escuchó decir a la niña, quien le daba un abrazo. La niña la soltó y le mostró una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la murciélago no tenía valor para devolvérsela.

- Me temo que tendré que llevarla esposada. Ya en Westopolis dará su versión de los hechos. – dijo el general al mando, quien le ponía las esposas. Rouge no se resistió. No había razón para que criticara esa decisión. – llévensela. – al decir esto, es Shadow quien la acompaña de un lado, mientras del otro, un humano, quien mantenía una mano cerca de su arma, la escoltaban de vuelta al cuartel.

* * *

><p>El vuelo de regreso fue largo. Nadie, excepto Shadow y los militares lastimados, tenían el valor de mirarla de frente. Escuchaba susurros por todos partes, preguntándose por que actuó de esa manera. Diferentes versiones y ninguna acertada. Llegaron a la ciudad de Westopolis y fueron directamente a la base central de G.U.N. Caminaba, aun esposada, por el pasillo y a lo lejos nota a una amiga, que se dirigía a ella, con una expresión de sorpresa por la situación en que se encontraba.<p>

- Rouge, Escuche lo que pasó. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo la agente Topaz. Rouge pensó que ya toda la base debía saber de lo sucedido en Shamar. La murciélago la miró, con una expresión de tristeza y melancolía, e inmediatamente Topaz comprendió porque lo hizo. – Lo… Lo siento – dijo ella, dándole un abrazo.

- Sí… claro. Gracias. – dijo, con la mirada perdida.

Fue llevada a una sala de interrogación. Lo último que vio, antes de que cerraran la puerta, fue a Shadow, quien la miraba perplejo. Todo esto le parecía raro, más de lo normal. Ella se sentó y le dijeron a que esperara allí, que en poco tiempo llegaría alguien para hacerle unas preguntas. El soldado salió de la sala y luego de eso ella sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Aun así, miraba el reloj digital que se encontraba en una de las paredes, notando como el tiempo seguía su curso igual que siempre. Diez minutos… Veinte minutos… Treinta minutos…. Una hora. Ella ya no pudo aguantar más la espera. Se paró de la silla, tumbándola en el acto, y se dirigió frente al espejo grande, sabiendo que detrás de este se debían encontrar personas viéndola.

- ¡¿Por qué no me interrogan de una maldita vez?! – gritó, con furia en sus palabras. Sin embargo, luego de decir esto, empieza a sollozar mientras se recuesta en el espejo. - ¿Acaso se divierten viéndome en esta posición? – lloraba, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

A los pocos minutos de esta escena, de la cual no sentía ninguna vergüenza, sintió como abrieron la puerta. Allí entró un hombre, de mediana edad, portando el uniforme estándar. Se acercó a ella y la levantó, de manera suave. De su bolsillo sacó las llaves y, mostrándole un gesto alegre, se las quita.

- Ya te puedes ir a casa. – Dijo, manteniendo su sonrisa. Rouge, al oír esto, casi no lo puede creer. Sin embargo, la expresión del rostro del señor cambia, mostrándose serio. – Pero serás acompañada por el Doctor en Psicología Enzo, con quien tendrás una sesión. – Rouge ve que cerca de la puerta se encuentra una nutria antropomórfica. Su atuendo era un traje negro, con zapatos gris All Star y unas gafas, con montura circular. – Él decidirá si se encuentra en condiciones para ejercer su trabajo. Bueno, sin más que decir, se pueden retirar. – dijo el señor, quien abandona la sala. Rouge quedó atónita, sin saber que pensar. La dejaban libre así no más.

- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos cariño? – dijo la nutria, con una sonrisa. Rouge lo vio, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella camina lentamente y se pone de frente a Enzo. En un rápido movimiento, le da un puñetazo en la barriga.

- No estoy de humor para que me digan cariño. ¿Lo entendiste, cariño? – dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica. La nutria se logra recomponer, agarrando sus gafas del suelo, y la mira, sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Lo entendí a la perfección. Pues bien, vámonos –

Ambos se marcharon del cuartel en el vehículo de Enzo. Era un clásico Dodge super bee, de color verde. Luego de varios minutos de viaje llegaron al edificio donde residía la murciélago y, rápidamente, Enzo le abre la puerta como un caballero. Ella sale pero, con un gesto rabioso, no acepta la caballerosidad de la nutria. Enzo no le importa, pero a ella le desagradaba esa actitud. Ya dentro del edificio, subieron hasta el piso 9 y entraron al apartamento.

- Bonito lugar. – dijo Enzo, sorprendido de ver la decoración de todo el lugar. Diferentes antigüedades; diferentes tesoros. Todo era antiguo y hermoso. – Es como si estuviera dentro de un templo.

- Es un templo. Mi templo. – Refutó Rouge, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. De allí trajo, en una bandeja de plata, unas bebidas.

- Gracias. – La nutria tomó la bebida que se le fue entregada. – Delicioso Vino, déjame decirte. ¿Tratas de emborracharme? – dice esbozando una sonrisa.

- Si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo habría hecho sin que te hubieras dado cuenta. – Al decir esto la murciélago, Enzo se queda pasmado. No sabía si estar sorprendido o aterrado.

Luego de tomarse las bebidas, la nutria le pidió que le mostrara el estudio para iniciar la sesión. Ella lo dirigió, aun con mala gana, por tener que hablar de sus emociones con un extraño. Ella vio como Enzo empezaba a observar el lugar, de un lado para otro. Rouge también notó, sin que este se diera cuenta, que él miraba sus alas. Ambos se sentaron en unas sillas de cuero fino y se vieron por unos segundos.

- ¿Mis alas tienen algo malo? – Le indagó la murciélago. La nutria se quitos sus gafas y dio unos suspiros, antes de ponérselas de nuevo.

- Te las veo por dos razones. La primera: Son hermosas; Y la segunda: Son raras. – Rouge lo vio confusa, sin saber a qué se refería. Él vio la expresión de ella y rápidamente le contesto la pregunta que yacía en su mente. – Eres una murciélago. Los murciélagos normales no tienen alas, sino membranas y estas se encuentras en sus brazos. ¿Cómo es que tienes alas? - Rouge escucha esa pregunta y mira hacia el piso.

- Bueno, al evolucionar de simples murciélagos a ser criaturas antropomórficas la ciencia supone que diferentes genes que estuvieron dormidos antes se reactivaron. En este caso, permitió que tuviéramos alas. Claro, debo mencionar que muy pocos, a veces, no nacen con estas. - Ella alza la mirada hacia la nutria, quien escucha sus palabras con atención. – Además, para mí, la razón por la que tengo alas es porque las heredé de mi madre. Ella era… una Pegaso. – Al decir esto, se soba sus ojos y mira hacia el suelo, de nuevo.

- No puedo creerlo. En serio no puedo creerlo. Ellos son muy raros. – El ve como la murciélago sigue viendo hacia el suelo, con una mirada de tristeza. – Lo siento. Creo que debería hacer lo que vine hacer. – de su bolsillo saca una gema poderosa de color verde. Una gema por la cual la murciélago ha atacado a cientos de personas para obtenerla. Rouge la ve y, por primera vez, no se inmuta por tener cerca una Caos Esmeralda. – Cógela. – al decir esto, alarga su mano para que la cogiera.

- No. – le contesta, si emoción.

- Ya veo. – De su bolsillo saca una pequeña libreta y empieza anotar cosas. – Bueno, vayamos al grano. Cuéntame, ¿Por qué enloqueciste? – Ella alza su mirada y lo ve directo a los ojos.

- Cuando vi a la niña llorar a su madre caída, por culpa de ese maldito bastardo, sentí algo que quería salir de mí. Una rabia reprimida. Ver todo eso me recordó… a mí. – dijo, quedando pasmada ante su propia frase. – Al verla llorar y gritar me recordó lo mismo que me había pasado en mi infancia. – Unos sollozos salen de Rouge, quien trata de ocultarlo.

- ¿Podrías contarme lo que te pasó? –

- Si quieres saber lo que me pasó, mira un informe que hay en G.U.N – Ella dice esas palabras entre los dientes. Él niega con la cabeza esta respuesta.

- No me importa lo que diga un informe de hace años. Quiero oírlo con tus propias palabras. – Le mostró una sonrisa, que le dio confianza a Rouge. Una confianza que solo sentía con sus amigos más cercanos.

- Bueno, no te contaré toda mi vida, así que solo comenzaré desde donde todo empezó a cambiar. – Notó como él guardó el bolígrafo y la pequeña libreta, para prestarle más atención.

* * *

><p><strong>Inicio del Flashback<strong>

Ya había estado esperando varios minutos y ella no aparecía. Movía mis alas, para entretenerme. No me gustan los hospitales para nada. Pero tenía que ser paciente o si no se enojaría, y no podría comer mi helado favorito. Mi cola se cansaba y, con enojo, me paré de la silla, empezando a caminar de un lado para otro. Luego de varios minutos, que fueron horas para mí, la vi a lo lejos. Tenía un pantalón azul claro, calzando unos tenis azules, con una gran línea blanca en vertical en el medio. Su camiseta azul combinaba con sus pantalones y tenía un pequeño corazón en el centro. Sus alas, tan blancas como la nieve brillaban con un toque de azul celeste. A pesar de que el pelaje de su cuerpo era blanco, su cabello era azul y en este tenía puesta unas gafas que se ponía cuando volaba y sus bellos ojos eran un verde azulado. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes como un diamante. La vi, junto con el doctor que me atendió toda la tarde, riendo. Sentí celos, no me gustaba. _"No lo niego, es guapo. Pero no me gusta"._ Al no aguantar más, empecé a planear hacia ellos. Sé que me castigaría pero no me importaba.

- Mamá, ya nos vamos. – dije, con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, ella mi vio un poco enojada.

- Veo que tienes una buena condición física. – dijo el doctor. Lo miré ("_definitivamente era guapo"_), pero me acerque a mi madre, a quien abrazaba. – Como te estaba diciendo Sapphire (ver imagen en perfil): Todos los exámenes indican que su salud se encuentra bien. No hay enfermedades por lo que preocuparse. Es una murciélago muy saludable para su edad. – Me sobó su mano en mi cabeza.

- Eso me alegra. Ella lo es todo para mí. – al terminar de decir esto, ella se agacha y me da un beso.

- Ves. Te dije que estaba bien. Hiciste que me sacaran sangre y otras cosas para nada. – dije refunfuñando. Ellos siguen hablando durante un minuto antes de despedirse. Salimos del hospital y ya afuera estiro mis alas, haciéndolas crujir un poco. Se sentía tan bien. Mire él cielo, con fascinación. Ya era de noche y, a pesar de no verse, sentía a las estrellas observarme. Miré a mi madre, con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella me miro y dio un suspiro.

- ¡No! – Dijo ella, sabiendo que yo ya había tomado mi decisión. Di un pequeño salto, elevándome del asfalto. Sentía el viento acariciar todo mi cuerpo. Me elevé lo más alto que pude para poder ver la hermosura de la ciudad, que comenzaba su vida nocturna. Todas esas luces, de los apartamentos y las casas, parecían estrellas. _"Estrellas terrestres"_ pensé. No se cuánto tiempo estuve (ni que me importara) y, al sentirme cansada, aterricé sobre uno de los edificios. Jadeé un poco antes de sentir que mis pulmones tenían suficiente aire para continuar adelante. Volteé pero, sin darme cuenta, choqué contra alguien. Caí de espalda y, reponiéndome, la vi. Era mi madre, quien tenía lo brazos cruzados y me miraba frunciendo el ceño. Hice un ademán de saludo, esbozando una sonrisa. Ella, sin embargo, no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Me levanta, agarrándome de mi oreja con su mano izquierda, haciéndome mostrar unos gestos de dolor. También veo que estira su mano derecha, asustándome por ello.

- Mami… no. Por favor, ¡No! – suplique, tratando de zafarme, sabiendo que de nada serviría. Ella acercó su mano a mi ala izquierda y, de un suave movimiento, me la pellizcó. Sentí como me pasaba un corrientetazo por esta, antes de que se me durmiera. Mi madre repitió el mismo proceso con la otra. Ya no podía mover mis alas y eso me entristecía. – Lo siento. – dije, con una voz triste. Aun así, yo sabía que mentía. Me encantaba hacer eso.

- No. No lo sientes. – dijo ella. Sus ojos me miraban con seriedad pero me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. – No aprovechas las corrientes de aire. Te la pasas aleteando y por eso te cansas. Yo no tengo que hacer esfuerzo para alcanzarte. – mi madre ya no me miraba seriamente, sino que todo lo contrario. Incluso soltó unas carcajadas, antes de mirarme con tristeza. – Pero sé que un día, en los años siguientes, tú aprenderás todo y te iras de mi lado, y yo ya no te podré alcanzar; y lo único que poder hacer es verte marchar hacia horizonte. – al decir estas palabras de dolor, empieza a llorar, haciendo que tenga que quitarse sus gafas. Yo también lloro, porque al final y al cabo, era verdad. Quería aprender a volar mejor, para irme a todos esos lugares que solo había visto en libros, revistas, televisión, etc.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo estaré a tú lado siempre! ¡Nunca te dejaré! – Mis lágrimas empañaban toda mi cara. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

- Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. Pero, por ahora… – Ella me dio un beso y me abrazó fuerte. Abrió sus alas y de un salto se elevó. - … volvamos a casa. – volaba mi madre, cargándome en el acto. En ese momento sentía como su calor me rodeaba. Era una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad. Lentamente me estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos. Dormía en los brazos de un Ángel y, lo mejor de todo, es que ese Ángel era mi madre.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les guste. Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Hasta la próxima y les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes.<p> 


	2. La Tormenta Se Avecina

**Capítulo 02: La Tormenta Se Avecina **

Al despertarme, me doy cuenta de que ya me encontraba a la entrada del edificio en donde vivíamos. Mi madre, al darse cuenta de que desperté, me baja de sus brazos. Yo sujeto su mano y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, hasta el piso donde se encontraba nuestro apartamento. Ella saca las llaves de su bolsillo y, abriendo la puerta, entramos. Nuestro apartamento era pequeño, pero era el lugar al que podía llamar "hogar".

- Rouge, ve a bañarte antes de comer. – dijo mi madre, quien se dirigía a la pequeña cocina. Yo sin embargo la mire refunfuñando, ya que simplemente no quería. – ¿Quieres que te castigue tan tarde? – dijo con una expresión seria.

- No quiero bañarme. – dije, con los brazos cruzados. Mi madre se empezó a sobarse los dedos por los ojos. Ella me volvió a ver seriamente, para luego verme con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que me bañe contigo? – Al escuchar estas palabras cambio de idea inmediatamente.

- Sí. – le respondo rápidamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Ella da un pequeño suspiro y me mira.

- Bueno, ve y comienza a preparar el baño. – me ordenó, mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Yo le obedecí inmediatamente, y me dirigí al baño. A pesar de que el resto del apartamento era un poco pequeño, no habían escatimado en gastos en el baño. Parecía el baño de un hotel cinco estrellas. Fui a la bañera y la empecé a llenar. Me comienzo a quitar toda mi ropa, dejándola a un lado, y me meto dentro de la bañera. Siento como el agua caliente rodea mi cuerpo, sintiéndose como las células de mi cuerpo se relajaban. – ¿Te das cuenta, que si quisiera, ya no tendría que meterme porque tú ya lo has hecho? – al escuchar esto me entristezco y mi madre lo nota. – Pero ya me quite la ropa y ya estoy aquí. Qué más da. – dice, mientras se quita la toalla y se mete en la bañera, conmigo. – allí dentro, ella me empieza a sobar por todas partes y empezamos a jugar. Luego de varios minutos, ella me dice que ya fue suficiente y que debíamos salir. Yo quería estar otros minutos más, entonces me dio cinco minutos. Ella trata de alcanzar su toalla pero estaba muy lejos, tocándole salir y mojar el piso. El cuerpo de mi madre era hermoso, mejor que el de muchas madres (humanas o antropomórficas) que conocía. Tenía unas curvas bien delineadas y sus pechos eran del tamaño apropiado al cuerpo que tenía. Su pelaje blanco como la nieve rodeaba la mayor parte y sus alas de un Blanco, con un brillo azul celeste, era como ver el cielo. La única parte donde no tenía pelaje blanco era en el torso, debajo de sus pechos, hasta un poco después del ombligo. Allí se le veía su piel clara y bella. Podía sentir el olor de su cabello azul claro hasta donde estaba. Pero, después de ver toda esta belleza, siempre notaba la parte mala. Gran parte de su espalda tenia cicatrices de cortes, llegando casi a sus nalgas. Al ver esto siempre salía la misma.

- ¿Por qué tienes todas esas cicatrices? – dije. Mi madre se quedó por un momento quieta.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacer esa pregunta? – me dijo seriamente.

- Hasta que me respondas. - Yo le devolví la misma seriedad.

- Entonces nunca dejaras de preguntar. – al terminar de decir esto, ella se pone una bata de baño y se retira. Yo quedo sola, con esa duda en mi mente, que siempre salía al verla de espalda desnuda. Ya no tenía ganas de continuar adentro y salgo de la bañera.

Después de haberme puesto la pijama, me dirijo a la sala/comedor y allí veo mi plato servido. Me siento en la mesa, y empiezo a comer sin ganas. Durante toda la cena es así, sin que nadie diga nada. Cuando terminé, mi madre me pidió que me fuera a dormir. Yo obedecí sin objetar. Me fui directo a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, durmiendo casi al instante.

Escuché un sonido ensordecedor y grito al instante. Veo por la ventana y noto que está lloviendo. Los relámpagos no se hacían esperar, iluminando el cielo nocturno. Temblé un poco, ya que por alguna razón me daba miedo esto. Ya había dormido durante varias tormentas sin problemas, pero ahora era diferente. Mi madre entró asustada y rápidamente me abrazó.

- Todo está bien cariño. Mami está aquí para cuidarte. – me dijo con una voz suave y tierna. En ese momento siento que todo el miedo que sentí desaparecía.

- ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo? – mi madre me sonrió, y eso fue suficiente respuesta para mí. Ella se acomodó a mi lado y yo me recosté sobre su pecho, escuchando sus latidos, que me calmaban y me empezaban a dormir.

- No te preocupes mi bella gema. Aquí estoy para protegerte de cualquier cosa. – Esa fue la última palabra que escuché antes de dormirme completamente.

Mis parpados se abrían, notando los rayos de luz que empezaban a entrar por la ventana de mi habitación. Me estiro un poco, mientras bostezo, y noto que mi madre ya no estaba. Me levanto de mi cama, la organizo, y me dirijo a la sala.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Escuche al llegar. Allí estaba mi madre, sosteniendo en sus manos una torta de cumpleaños. A su lado estaba el señor Han, quien era el jefe en el trabajo de mi madre. Él era un panda antropomórfico, proveniente de la nación de Chun-nan. En sus manos sostenía un regalo bien envuelto. Yo me sorprendo ante la escena. Aún seguía tan cansada que no me había acordado que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Mi madre deja el pastel en la mesa y me comienza a abrazar. – No puedo creer que ya tengas cinco años desde que naciste. – me sorprendo al escuchar esto, separándome de mi madre. Le hago un gesto de silencio, colocándome un dedo entre los labios. Ella me mira confundida por mi actitud.

- Shhh. Oí, de otras chicas, que uno nunca debe decir la edad. – Mi madre empieza a reírse, haciendo que ahora yo sea la que la viera confundida.

- Oh, mi pequeña gema. Eso es ridículo. Lo que nunca debes decir es tu peso. Eso sí es secreto. – Ella me giña un ojo, haciéndole que le sonría. El señor Han me entrega su regalo. Mi madre también hace lo mismo. – Si quieres, póntelas de una vez. – Rápidamente corro a mi habitación y comienzo a cambiarme. Al terminar, me veo en un espejo. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, con un gran corazón rosado en el centro; unos pantalones negros con dos líneas rosadas horizontales, a los lados de este; y unos tenis de color blanco, con varios pequeños corazones rosados esparcidos por todo este. _"Me veo tan linda"_ pensé. Los regalos que me dieron no eran mucho, pero era suficiente. Me volví a ver en el espejo y entonces recordé algo que me entristeció mucho. Mis ojos estaban llorosos por lo que pasaba en la mente: _"¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala hija?"._ Salí de la habitación y los vi.

- ¿No te gustaron? – preguntó mi madre.

- No, no es eso. Es que… – En ese momento empecé a llorar. –… hoy también es tu cumpleaños. Tú cumpleaños número veinte y no tengo nada que darte. – corría a sus piernas y la abrazo. Me sentía mal por esto.

- No necesitas darme ningún regalo. El mejor regalo que puedo recibir es ver tu hermosa sonrisa. – dijo tiernamente, mientras me sobaba la cabeza. Alzo la mirada, mostrándole una sonrisa, y ella me limpia las lágrimas.

- Bueno, ya van a ser las 8:23 am y abro a las 9:00 am, así que me tengo que ir al trabajo. Te veré mañana Sapphire. Disfruten del día. – dijo despidiéndose, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta. Pensé algo rápidamente y sonreí.

- ¡No! Mi mamá va a ir a trabajar hoy. – El señor Han se detiene bruscamente, mientras mi madre me ve sorprendida.

- Pero, quería pasar el día contigo. – dijo ella.

- No. Vas a ir a trabajar hoy, para que así el señor Han te dé el sábado libre, y tengamos sábado y domingo para disfrutar; y, para que sea mejor, yo iré contigo. – dije seriamente. Mi madre se voltea para ver al señor Han.

- Tú hija regatea muy bien. – dijo él, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mi madre se voltea y me mira, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Entonces hay que comer rápido. – Dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Nos preparó a todos el desayuno y comimos de postre un pedacito de la torta; al terminar nos limpiamos y todos salimos juntos.

Mi madre trabajaba en la pequeña joyería y compraventa, de la cual era dueño el señor Han, que quedaba cerca al apartamento. Ella allí no ganaba mucho, pero era más que suficiente para sustentarnos en todas nuestras necesidades. El señor Han quería a mucho a mi madre (de la buena manera), como si tratase de un padre cuidando a su hija. Allí el tiempo pasó rápidamente. Llegaban personas comprando, vendiendo, prestando… y así sucesivamente. Cuando era casi hora del almuerzo llegó un señor, el cual tenía una apariencia un poco elegante. El señor Han, quien estaba ocupado en ese momento, le pide que espere, ya que mi madre estaba en la bodega organizando unas cosas.

- ¿Qué necesita? – le pregunté. Él me miró, de mala gana, antes de contestarme.

- Necesito vender este anillo de diamante… – de su chaqueta saca un anillo y me lo muestra. –… y quiero ver cuánto me ofrecen. –

- Cinco Dólares. – respondí rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido y confuso.

- Eso es todo lo que te podrían ofrecer. Cinco Dólares. – Dije con una sonrisa.

- No seas ridícula, niña tonta. Lo que dices es una estupi… –

- ¡Rouge, ven aquí! – grito mi madre, interrumpiendo al señor. Sentí temor, pensando que había hecho algo malo. Al verla, noté que a quien miraba seriamente era al señor. Yo me alejo de allí, viendo como mi madre se acerca a este. Ella coge el anillo y lo empieza a observar. Después de un momento, noto como me observa sorprendida y dirige su mirada hacia el señor. – Creo que después de todo, mi hija tenía razón. Este anillo es falso y no vale más de cinco dólares. – el señor trata de negar con la cabeza.

- Creo que te han timado. – dije. El señor me vio con rabia. Él cogió el anillo y salió del lugar. Mi madre y señor Han me ven seriamente, antes de mostrarme una sonrisa.

- Tu hija tiene un muy buen ojo. – Dijo el señor Han. Desde ese momento me permitieron ayudarlos en la tienda, con supervisión. Permitían que yo viera los diamantes, el oro y la plata, y siempre se quedaban sorprendidos ante mi exactitud. Cuando menos lo pensé, ya era de noche. Todos estábamos afuera, esperando a que terminara de cerrar el negocio para irnos a casa.

- Sería muy bueno si tú hija trabajara aquí. – dijo él, con unas pequeñas risas.

- Sí, seria increíble. Yo podría trabajar aquí todos los días y…– dije esbozando una sonrisa.

- No. – dijo ella.

- Pero, pensé… – la veía con incertidumbre. No entendía por qué no quería.

- ¡He dicho no! – Me gritó.

- Tú madre tiene razón. – Ahora lo vi a él, quien también me veía seriamente.

- ¿Por qué quieren que cambie de idea? Esta es buena. – objeté ante estos comentarios.

- Hay ideas que consideramos buenas, pero a veces nos podemos equivocar. – Dijo el señor Han, quien veía a mi madre. Yo, sin embargo, los veía enojada. Mi madre se despide del Señor Han, me agarra de la mano y no vamos. No le digo ni una palabra en todo el camino, ni siquiera la veía a la cara. Ya cuando nos faltaba una cuadra para llegar a casa aparece un erizo café, con una chaqueta verde y unos zapatos del mismo color.

- Hola guapa. – le dice, viendo directamente a los ojos a mi madre. – Respóndeme, ¿a qué hora abres las puertas del almacén? Ya que tengo un enorme paquete que me gustaría darte. – Escucho estas palabras con confusión, ya que no entendía (en aquel entonces) a que se refería. Sin embargo, mi madre lo mira con ira, mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

- ¡No ves que estoy con mi hija! – le gritó al erizo. Este sin embargo soltó una carcajada.

- No me hagas reír. Se nota a leguas que tú no eres su madre. – Al escuchar estas palabras, mi madre me suelta y, empuñando la mano, lo golpea en el rostro. Noto como un hilo de sangre sale de su nariz. Él la mira con odio y, sacando un cuchillo, la amenaza. – Eres una maldita pu… – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase mi madre lo coge de las piernas, y se eleva en el aire. Veo en el rostro del erizo temor, mientras gritaba asustado.

- Ahora vas a escucharme, y lo harás muy bien. No quiero verte cerca de aquí; y cada vez que me veas recuerda esto: _"Puedo hacerte daño sin que te des cuenta"_. Así que no me vuelvas hacer enojar. Ah y dile a todos tus amiguitos lo mismo que te he dicho. – Dijo ella, mientras soltaba al erizo a unos cuantos metros. Él empieza a marcharse, cojeando un poco por el pequeño impacto. Mi madre me mira y nota que tenía los ojos llorosos – ¿Pasa algo cariño? ¿Estás bien? –

- Es que… no es la primera vez que te dicen que no soy tu hija. Eso me ha llegado a pensar que es cierto y…– mi madre se sorprende ante estas palabras y, de un rápido movimiento, me da una cachetada. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, al sentir el dolor en mi mejilla. Veo a los ojos de mi madre, quien también lloraba.

- Nunca… nunca pienses eso. Yo soy tu madre. Yo te tuve nueve meses aquí – dijo señalando su barriga. – Así que te voy a pedir que nunca dudes de ello. –

- Hay noches en las que te escucho llorar. Te hago preguntas que niegas contestar…– le dije mientras me sobaba los ojos. – ¿Cómo esperas que nunca dude si siento que me escondes cosas? – Mi madre escucha esto y queda estupefacta, sin saber que responderme. Entonces ella se agacha, quedando a mi altura, y me empieza a sobar la mejilla.

- Tienes razón. Te he ocultado cosas porque siento que no estas lista aun para escucharlas. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres más madura de lo que pensé. Ahora, yo te voy a contar una sola cosa y tú me tendrás que prometer que no me volverás a preguntar nada hasta que cumplas dieciocho años; porque a esa edad te diré toda la verdad. ¿Aceptas o no? – yo la vi, sin saber qué hacer, o si podría esperar trece años, pero era la única oportunidad que tendría. Asentí con la cabeza y ella me mostró una pequeña sonrisa. – Bueno, cuando dijiste que querías trabajar y nosotros te dijimos no, tú te enojaste porque queríamos que cambiaras de idea. Yo quiero que seas grande en la vida y que no quedes en una sola parte. Quiero que te eleves y que llegues lo más lejos posible. Te imagino como alguien tan importante, como… – pensó por un momento, antes de continuar. –… una agente de G.U.N. – dijo con una pequeña carcajada. – Quiero que cambies de idea porque yo sé lo que es creer que una idea es buena, aun siendo todo lo contrario. – mi madre se soba los dedos por los ojos antes de continuar. – Yo tenía una idea firme, la cual quería cumplir costara lo que costara. Cuando ya me faltaba poco para cumplirla, apareció alguien caído del cielo. Ese hombre fantástico apareció en mi vida caído del cielo. Él empezó a hablarme y a tratar de convencerme de las consecuencias de mis actos. Yo era reacia a aceptar lo que me decía, porque no quería creer en sus palabras. Cuando estaba ya a punto de cumplir lo que tenía en mente, sus palabras inundaron mis pensamientos. Me aterré al darme cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. –

- Ese hombre era mi…– dije, pero mi madre negó con su cabeza.

- No. Este hombre era novecientas veces mejor que él en todos los aspectos conocidos. Además, este hombre era… humano. – mi madre dijo estas palabras con titubeo, como si dudara de esto. – Él estuvo a mi lado, cuidándome durante todo el embarazo, junto con el señor Han, y un poco después de tú nacimiento. Yo no sabía cómo pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí, a lo cual me dijo: _"Tú sonrisa es más que suficiente"_. – Una sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro. – Es por eso que quiero lo mejor para ti. – Escuchar estas palabras hicieron que cientos de pensamientos pasaran por mi mente, causando más dudas de las que tenía antes; pero ya no podía preguntarle nada, lo había prometido. Mi madre me abrazó y me besó la frente. Comenzamos a caminar, pero me detengo de repente. Mi madre me mira y yo le muestro una sonrisa.

- Si yo trabajara para G.U.N, no sería solo una agente cualquiera. Yo sería…– Posé frente a mi madre. – Rouge the Bat, Súper espía. – en ello mi madre empieza a reír.

- Eso sería fantástico. – Me alzó con sus manos y me puso en sus hombros, dirigiéndonos a casa. – Quiero ver ese día. – Yo reía de felicidad, mientras mi madre hacia lo mismo. Por un momento sentí que ella confiaba más en mí.

Ya era sábado. Nos despertamos tarde, al final ella no tenía que ir a trabajar. Ella hacia panqueques mientras yo veía la tele. Teníamos planeado salir de la ciudad para ir al campo, para disfrutar un hermoso picnic y volar con absoluta libertad.

- Rouge, el desayuno está listo. Ven y siéntate en la mesa. – dijo, dejándome el plato en la mesa. Yo me paro del mueble, haciendo que el control del televisor cayera al suelo. El canal cambió y lo que vi me hizo gritar de miedo. Mi madre se acerca y mira lo que yo veo, abrazándome en el acto. Vi el césped, los pueblos, los árboles y al resto de la fauna quemarse. Lo poco que escuchaba, por parte de la periodista, era que gran parte de Isla Navidad había sido arrasada por las creaciones del Doctor Ivol Robotnik, quien…

* * *

><p>Rouge se detiene, viendo como Enzo se para rápidamente y recuesta su frente contra la pared. Ella escucha unos sollozos provenientes de él.<p>

- Tú estabas allí, ¿Verdad? – Enzo se volteó, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

- Sí. – Fue lo único que contestó la nutria.

- ¿Cómo fue? – dijo calmadamente Rouge. Enzo la vio y se volvió a sentar.

- Tenía siete años. Luego del ataque, todos estábamos corriendo. Huíamos del lugar, asustados y aterrorizados. Mi padre me dio a mi hermana, quien tenía dos años, y me pidió que me fuera en uno de los botes de evacuación. Él dijo que iría a buscar a mi madre y que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Sin embargo,… – Rouge notó como las lágrimas brotaban del rostro de la nutria. –… él, junto con mi madre, nunca volvió. Huía de allí y, ya llegando a los botes, en medio de toda la multitud, solté sin querer a mi hermana. La buscaba entre todos ellos y no podía verla por ningún lugar. Unos señores me cogieron y me subieron a la fuerza a los botes. Tenía miedo, porque sentí que le fallé a mi familia. Cuando había perdido la esperanza, escuche a mi hermana llorar. Salí corriendo y la encontré. Desde ese día me prometí que la protegería. Protegería a mi hermana Trish a cualquier costo. –

- ¿Dónde está ella? – Pregunta Rouge.

- Se encuentra en Empire City. Ella estudia para ser enfermera, ya que quiere salvar todas las vidas posibles. – él suelta unas carcajadas antes de continuar. – Allá vive con unas amigas y con Cole, quien es su novio. – Enzo nota como Rouge arquea una ceja y muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿No te preocupa que ella viva con su novio? – dijo la murciélago estas palabras con malicia.

- La verdad no. Ella es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse por sí sola. Me lo dejo muy,… muy en claro. Además, su novio es una muy buena persona. Más listo de lo que aparenta. – Enzo le muestra una sonrisa a Rouge, antes de cambiarla a seria. – Creo que nos hemos salido un poco del tema. – Rouge lo mira seriamente.

- Veo que no soy la única deja que las emociones interrumpan su trabajo. – Enzo suelta una pequeña carcajada. Ella sonríe ante la actitud de la nutria. – Bueno, en donde me quedé… ah sí…–

* * *

><p>… quien antes fue un científico respetado; pero ahora, amenazaba con destruir a todo aquel que interfiriera en sus planes de dominación mundial. En eso, la imagen se empieza a distorsionar, que dando solamente estática. Noté como mi madre empieza a cambiar el canal, pasándolos rápidamente, mostrando que todos estaban igual. De un momento a otro la imagen vuelve, mostrando a un señor calvo, con un bigote abundante, quien delineaba una sonrisa terrorífica y sus ojos eran tapados por unos lentes negros. Abrazo aún más fuerte a mi madre, quien me levanta y se sienta en el mueble. La persona se queda quieta por unos segundos antes de hablar.<p>

- ¡Ciudadanos del planeta Tierra, escúchenme con mucha atención! Mi nombre es Dr. Ivol Robotnik, el indiscutible científico más grandioso del mundo, y que muy pronto se convertirá en el mayor gobernante del mundo. Ahora lo único que pueden hacer es presenciar el comienzo del mayor imperio de todos los tiempos conocidos. – Se detiene por unos segundos y comienza a reír lunáticamente. Esa risa, esa risa me helaba la sangre. Él se detiene y mira, de tal manera, que pareciera que viera a uno directo a los ojos. – Hoy han visto una pequeña demostración de toda la devastación que puedo provocar. Muchos de ustedes dirán: _"¿Por qué preocuparse si G.U.N u otra organización gubernamental del mundo puede encargarse del problema?" _– él suelta una pequeña carcajada antes de continuar. – Pues esta es mi repuesta: "¡Ellos no pueden hacerme nada! ¡Yo he ayudado, en gran medida, con parte de la tecnología que todos ustedes usan! ¡Puedo dejar sus sistemas de armas inhabilitados, al igual que todas las redes de energía y demás! ¡Puedo o no mandarlos a la edad de piedra con un chasquido de dedos! Puede que mienta, puede que no. La cuestión es que ustedes no lo saben y esa duda los volverá locos. Ahora, si me permiten, verán en vivo y en directo los demás ataques preparados para hoy. Estos no serán a la escala que hice en Isla Navidad pero serán unos fuegos artificiales muy bonitos. – En ese momento la imagen cambia, mostrando un pequeño pueblo. Su arquitectura mostraba que posiblemente era de la nación de Apotos. Mi madre coge el control y, con la mano temblando, cambia el canal. Notamos que algunos canales habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero otros solo mostraban distintos pueblos, aldeas o pequeñas ciudades de diferentes áreas del mundo. De un momento a otros, estos comienzan a explotar de manera abrupta. Se escuchan en cada canal los gritos de los civiles, aterrados por los que estaba pasando. En ese instante mi madre apaga el televisor, mientras me abrazaba. Tenía un miedo que recorría mi cuerpo, pero que era calmado por el abrazo de mi madre. Yo la vi directo a sus ojos, que denotaban un miedo igual al mío.

- Mami, quedémonos todo el día. – ella sonrió ante mi idea y asintió. Duramos todo el día en casa como había dicho. Cerramos las cortinas de las ventanas y no prendimos el televisor para nada. La mayor parte del día lo pasábamos leyendo o dibujando. Cuando llegó la noche, esta trajo consigo una tormenta fuerte. Los relámpagos iluminaban la noche y los truenos ensordecían el ambiente. Volvía a tener miedo, como si sintiera que algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder. Mi madre me miraba y, esbozando una bella sonrisa, entendió que quería para esa noche.

- ¿Quieres que duerma de nuevo contigo? – Yo asentí, con felicidad, ante su pregunta. – Espero que esto no se te haga un hábito. – dijo, al instante en que comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas. Yo reía, ya que no pude aguantar las ganas. – Vamos a la cama. – y así lo hicimos. Estar junto a ella evitaba cualquier tipo de pesadillas.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente mundial. Ochenta y cinco (85) localidades (después del ataque de Isla Navidad), donde siete de ellas pasaron en pueblos provenientes de la Federación de Estados Unidos, fueron arrasadas simultáneamente. Según los informes, solo el diez por ciento (10%) de la población (de cada lugar) había logrado sobrevivir. En todo este tiempo, Isla Navidad fue convertida en una zona industrial por el Dr. Robotnik. Todos teníamos miedo pero, sin más que se pudiera hacer, teníamos que continuar con nuestras vidas. Yo estudiaba en una escuela especial (que era solo para animales antropomórficos) los días lunes a miércoles, de 7am a 1:00 pm. Allí hablamos sobre lo sucedido, y todos teníamos temor que de un día para otro nos pasara eso. Cuando la clase termino, me eleve en el aire y me fue en dirección al trabajo de mi madre, para almorzar como siempre. Al llegar y entrar, veo al señor Han organizado unas cajas.

- Hola señor Han, ¿Mi mamá está atrás, en la bodega? – el señor Han me mira, como si no supiera que contestarme.

- No, ella salió un momento. Fue a hablar con alguien. Si quieres, puedes esperarla un momento aquí adelante. – Yo lo miro extrañada, ya que mi mamá muy pocas veces dejaba su puesto de trabajo. La espero por unos minutos y cuando ella llega, me sorprendo al ver las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Me levanto de la silla y corro a sus piernas.

- Mami, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo malo? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? – ella negó con la cabeza, giré la cabeza para ver al señor Han, pero este no se inmutaba, como si supiera que le pasaba. Volví a ver a mi mamá y esta sonreía.

- No me pasa nada cariño, es solo…– suspiró un poco, antes de continuar. –… que volví a ver al hombre maravilloso del que te conté hace un mes. –

- ¿Y dónde estás? Quiero conocerlo. – dije emocionada, ya que quería conocer al hombre que cuidó de ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Lo siento mi gema. Él solo vino de paso. Pero no te preocupes, sé que el tiempo se encargará de que lo veas un día. – dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

- Si tú lo dices. – en eso, ella me empieza a besar en toda la cara. Yo estaba confundida con su actitud. – No es que no me guste que me beses pero ¿no te estas excediendo? Al final y al cabo, yo estaré aquí siempre. –

- Lo sé. Eso lo sé muy bien. – Estas palabras las dijo con tristeza. Ella se acercó al señor Han y le dijo unas palabras al oído. Él la miro sorprendido, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ella me vio y sonrió. – Bueno, ya es hora de comer. Te hice tu comida favorita. –

- ¡Sí! – grité de alegría.

Comimos tranquilamente, sin ningún problema. Yo le decía las cosas que había hecho en la escuela, mientras ella me contaba cómo había sido su día. Al terminar de almorzar, ella me dirige hasta la puerta y se me comienza a despedir de mí. Me ordena a que organice mi habitación y que haga mis deberes. Yo no quería irme aun, pero no tenía otra opción, y obedezco. Me comienzo a elevar por los aires, cuando soy detenida por el grito del señor Han, que me pide que vuelva. Mi madre y yo lo observamos extrañadas, mientras que él sonreía. Volvemos a entrar al negocio, y ya adentro, él cierra las puertas y las cortinas. De la caja fuerte saca un cofre y lo empieza a abrir lentamente. Al ver lo que se encontraba adentro, quedo atónita. Su brillo irradiaba todo el lugar, y su hermosura era inigualable.

- Es una… Caos Esmeralda. – dije, aun sin creer lo que mis ojos veían.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? – pregunta mi madre.

- Pues bien Sapphire, tengo un amigo en el museo, quien me dio el contrato de pulirla y prepararla para una exposición especial. –

- Es tan hermosa. – dije, mientras acercaba mi mano a la gema.

- No puedes tocarla. – dijo él, mientras cerraba rápidamente la caja en la que yacía la poderosa reliquia.

- ¿No les preocupan que la roben? – Preguntó mi madre.

- La verdad, no. Según él, muy pocos saben a qué joyería la entregaron para hacerle los preparativos. Me dijo que no tenia de que preocuparme. – Él sonreía ante esta afirmación.

- ¿Cuánto te piensan pagar? – pregunto mi madre con incertidumbre.

- Lo suficiente como para expandir mi negocio. – El señor Han esbozo una sonrisa, aún más grande que antes.

- Eso es fantástico. – dijo mi madre alegre.

- Por favor señor Han, permítame tocar la Esmeralda. – le suplicaba, viéndolo con unos ojos tristes. Él soltó un suspiro, resignado porque sabía que no podía negarse. Volvió a abrir la caja que contenía la gema y, con mucho cuidado, la colocó en mis manos. Mis ojos veían, y mis manos sentían la energía que emanaba esa reliquia de gran poder. Quería poseerla para siempre. No quería entregársela a nadie. Pero sabía que estaba pensando mal. Mi madre siempre me decía: _"Lo importante no es la riqueza material, sino la riqueza espiritual. Esa riqueza es aquella que ganas con las personas que amas y están a tú lado"._ Aun así, no podía apartar de mi mente esa Esmeralda, ya que quedé hipnotizada con su belleza. El Señor Han me pidió de vuelta la Esmeralda y yo se la devolví con una sonrisa.

- Bueno cariño, ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa. No olvides hacer tus quehaceres. – ella rió un poco, haciendo que yo lo hiciera también. Pero, sin aviso, cambio su expresión a seria. – Hablo muy enserio. – Yo asentí ante esta orden, haciendo que ella me besara la frente. Salí del negocio y, sin esfuerzo, me elevé por los aires. Volaba en dirección a casa, sin dejar de pensar en la gema que había cautivada mi interés absoluto.

Era miércoles. Ya había pasado una semana desde que el señor Han nos había revelado, con orgullo, el trabajo que el museo le había encomendado. Varias veces, durante la semana, le pedí, con suplicas, que me mostrara la gema; y en todas ella había aceptado resignado. Mi madre me regaño varias veces, pero a mí no me importaba. Me dije a mi misma: _"Cada vez que tuvieras la oportunidad de verla, mírala"_. Según el señor Han, él tenía que entregar la gema el sábado por la noche. _"Tres días más para poder disfrutar de su belleza" _era lo que pensaba. Acababa de salir la escuela y volaba directo al negocio como de costumbre.

- ¿Cómo están todos? – pregunté nada más al entrar.

- Estamos bien – respondió mi madre.

- Cuando cierre el negocio, para almorzar, podrás ver la gema. – Dijo rápidamente el Señor Han. Yo lo miro, fingiendo un rostro confusión.

- Yo no he dicho nada. – le digo sorprendida.

- Es cierto, pero lo pensaste. – él se comienza a reír, a lo cual hace que le siga la corriente.

- Voy a buscar unas cajas, espérame aquí. – dijo mí madre, con una bella sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. – le respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Al momento de irse, llegaron tres personas. Ellos eran animales antropomórficos. Uno era un orangután, el otro era un chita y el ultimo un rinoceronte. El orangután vestía una camisa blanca, con unos jeans azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros. El otro vestía lo mismo, excepto por la camisa, la cual era negra. Sin embargo, el rinoceronte vestía un traje de elegante (algo raro para ser sincera). La ropa que vestían el orangután y el chita estaba algo mugrienta y apestaba un poco. Ellos dos me veían fijamente, perturbándome un poco.

- Lindas alas. – dijo el chita, mientras se lamia los labios.

- Gra… gracias. – dije temerosa ante su actitud.

- Lo siento señores, ya vamos a cerrar. Pueden regresar a las dos de la tarde. – dijo el señor Han calmadamente.

- Pues, nosotros tenemos mucha prisa y lo que necesitamos es urgente. – Dijo el orangután, quien hablaba con un tono amenazante. En ese instante entraba mi madre a la sala, con dos cajas que tapaban su visión.

- ¡Sapphire! ¡Reconocería esas alas donde fuera! – grito el chita. En ese instante mi madre quedó pasmada. Las cajas que sostenía en sus manos las dejo caer. Estas chocaron contra el suelo, escuchándose como se quebraban las cosas que yacían dentro de ellas. Vi a mi madre, quien en su mirada se denotaba terror absoluto.

- ¡ROUGE VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! – grito ella, denotándose miedo en su voz. Yo corrí rápidamente y, al llegar a su posición, ella me alzo y me llevó a la bodega. Allí me metió en un armario. – Lo siento. – dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta. Traté de abrirla, pero ella le había puesto seguro. Me perturbaba la actitud de mi madre. Tenía que descubrir, a cualquier medio, de que hablaban. Arriba, en el techo, vi una rejilla de un ducto ventilación. Me elevo y, dándole una patada, la abro sin problemas.

- Esas clases de karate si son muy efectivas. – me dije a mi misma, recordando el entrenamiento que me daban todos los viernes por las tardes. Me metí dentro del ducto y los recorrí rápidamente hasta la sala donde se encontraban.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí malditos! – vi y escuché gritar a mi madre. Noté como el orangután y el chita solo reían, mientras que el rinoceronte se mantenía serio.

- Sapphire, ¿Qué te pasa? – se le denotaba confuso al señor Han.

- Son ellos. Son… ellos. – Noté como el señor Han se sorprendía antes estas palabras. Él volteó a ver a los señores con iras.

- Ya la oyeron. No son bienvenidos aquí. ¡Largo de mi negocio! – Gritó él. Sin embargo, el orangután y el chita solo reían.

- En serio Sapphire. Nunca te imaginé en la faceta de madre. ¿Has tenido el valor de contarle quien es su padre? O ¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotros por ti? – dijo sarcásticamente el chita.

- No se atrevan a acercarse a ella, o juro que…– dijo mi madre, con un tono amenazante.

- ¿O qué? – Dijo el orangután acercándose a ella, con una mirada amenazante.

- ¿Que quieren ustedes de nosotros? – dijo el Señor Han, tratando de evitar alguna confrontación. Todos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el rinoceronte empieza a hablar.

- Queremos que nos dé la Caos Esmeralda. – dijo secamente el rinoceronte.

- No sé de qué hablas. – mintió el señor Han.

- No nos engaña. Usamos métodos para hacer hablar a uno de los que sabían a quien se le había entregado la gema. Se los pedimos de buena manera. Denos… la… gema. – estas últimas palabras las dijo alzando el tono

- Aunque así fuera, yo no les daría nada. – Noté como el orangután y el chita sacaban unas pistolas y les apuntaban a mi madre y al señor Han. Ellos dan un paso atrás, asustados.

- Bajen sus armas, idiotas. – dijo seriamente el rinoceronte. Ellos dos lo vieron confundidos. – Yo estoy al mando de esto y yo decido como procederemos. – Al escuchar esto, los dos bajan sus armas, de mala gana. El rinoceronte se acerca al señor Han y lo mira seriamente. – Tienes hasta el sábado. Si no nos entregas la gema atente a las consecuencias. – Luego de decir esto, se retira del lugar acompañado por el orangután y el chita.

- No te preocupes Sapphire. Todo estará bien. – Decía el señor Han, mientras le daba un abrazo a mi madre para calmarla, ya que estaba sollozando un poco. En eso, me doy cuenta de que en cualquier segundo mi madre iría al almacén a buscarme. Trato de devolverme sigilosamente por donde vine pero, con muy mala suerte, una de las rejillas cede al peso y caigo. Cerré mis ojos, pensando que impactaría contra el suelo, pero soy detenida. Al abrir mis parpados veo a mi madre, que me mira furiosa.

- ¡Te dije que te quedaras allá atrás! – me gritó, mientras me pellizcaba la oreja. A pesar del dolor que sentía, las dudas inundaban mi mente.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Cómo te conocen? ¿Por qué le tienes miedo? ¿Qué saben sobre mi…? – pregunté rápidamente. La expresión del rostro de mi madre era de rabia y de dolor.

- Eso no te concierne para nada. –me dijo, tratando de bajar el tono de su voz

- ¡Si me concierne! – Le grité. Ella se sorprendió ante mi actitud, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Es verdad. Esto si te concierne pero no te diré nada. Es por tu bien. Confía en mí, por favor. Es lo único que te pido. Confía… en… mí. – dijo estas palabras suplicándome, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Yo asentí ante sus suplicas.

- y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a la policía? – pregunté temerosa.

- No, no podemos llamarlos. – dijo el señor Han seriamente. Yo lo miré confusa, ya que si estábamos en peligro debíamos advertirlo.

- ¿Por qué? – dije.

- Nada nos asegura que tengan a alguien dentro de la organización, esperando para llamarlos. – me respondió.

- Te voy a pedir que te quedes todo el día en el negocio, mi pequeña gema. – dijo mi madre, quien seguía denotando preocupación.

- Okay. – le respondí, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió el gesto.

Durante todo el día se sintió que el tiempo iba lento. Hubo muchos clientes durante el día, algunos humanos y otros antropomórficos. Tenía miedo de que ellos volvieran y causaran daño a mi familia, pero no pasó nada. Llegó la noche y consigo trajo un poquito de tranquilidad. Noté que mi madre tomó el teléfono y pidió un taxi. Me pareció raro (por un buen motivo), pero no dije nada. Al cerrar el negocio nos subimos al carro. El conductor se sorprendió al escuchar la dirección a la que tenía que ir.

- Podían haber caminado. – dijo él.

- Tengo problemas. –Le respondió mi madre, mostrándole unos dólares. – Acelere de una vez. – le ordenó.

- Usted es la que manda. – dijo, mientras cogía el billete, y aceleraba. Luego de haber llegado a la entrada del edificio, mi madre le pide que espere.

- Necesito que me venga a buscar durante estas semanas. ¿Acepta o no? – dijo seriamente mi madre. El taxista asintió, ante la pregunta de mi madre, y se marchó del lugar. Subimos rápidamente las escaleras y entramos al apartamento. Ella prendió todas las luces y revisó el lugar. Al no encontrar nada comenzó a hacer la cena. No dijimos nada y, por la situación en la que estábamos, no me molestaba. Caminé lentamente a mi habitación y, a través de las ventanas, se vislumbraba de nuevo otra tormenta fuerte. Entre con un poco de temor. Era absurdo que le tuviera miedo a las tormentas. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo y sentí como unas gotas caían de mis ojos. No sabía por qué me sentía así. Me senté en la cama y seguía observando la tormenta. Mis lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos y el miedo me invadía. Todo esto desapareció al sentir la mano de mi madre en mi hombro. Ella mi miró con una sonrisa mientras que yo la abrazaba.

- Esta noche yo quiero dormir contigo, ¿Puedo? – me preguntó.

- No necesitas preguntar cuando sabes la respuesta. – le contesté. Ella se acostó a mi lado – Te quiero – dije, antes de dormirme tranquilamente a su lado.

Ya había llegado el sábado. Durante estos días nos mantuvimos alertas. A Cualquier irregularidad salíamos del lugar en donde nos encontráramos. Estábamos en el negocio y el día paso normal. No tuvimos ningún tipo de problema. Por un momento (por un leve momento) sentimos que nada malo pasaría ese día. Esta sensación terminó cuando llegaron, a las 6:30 pm. El orangután y el chita veían a mi madre y a mí con malicia. El rinoceronte veía seriamente al señor Han, quien le devolvía la misma mirada.

- ¿Nos vas a dar la Esmeralda? – Preguntó secamente.

- Como te he dicho antes: "No tengo en mi poder esa gema". – El chita sacó su arma y le apunto a mi madre. Él se lamia los labios, como si le diera placer hacer eso. A mí me apuntaba el orangután, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa tétrica.

- ¿Qué parte de "no tengo en mi poder esa gema" no entiendes? – volvió a recalcar el señor Han. – Yo ya la entregué hoy en la mañana. – La respiración del rinoceronte aumentaba y, con rapidez, enfunda su arma. – Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que dices es cierto. –

- Es cierto. – respondió calmadamente. El chita miraba al rinoceronte, sin dejar de apuntarle a mi madre, igual que el orangután apuntándome.

- Vámonos. – dijo el rinoceronte, dejando atónitos al orangután y al chita. –He dicho: ¡VÁMONOS! El rinoceronte se dio la vuelta y le señalo con la mano al señor Han. – Pero recuerda… Lo que pase de aquí en adelante será tú responsabilidad. – dijo, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Mi madre corre y me abraza en el acto. El señor Han se acerca y se une. Teníamos miedo, pero hicimos lo correcto (o eso creíamos).

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese encuentro desastroso. No hubo rastro de ellos por ningún lado. Todos los días pasaron con normalidad. La tranquilidad había vuelto de nuevo.

- Cuando termines tu clase de karate ve directo a la casa. – me refuto mi madre, dándome un abrazo de despedida.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes. Te esperaré juiciosa en casa. – le respondía, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Nos vemos – me dijo, dándome un beso en una mejilla. Yo me elevé por los aires y fui directo a mi clase. Allí pase toda la tarde, pateando el trasero de todos mis compañeros. Incluso hubo estudiantes de mayor rango a los cuales, con facilidad, vencía con mis increíbles piernas. Todos los profesores me felicitaban por mi habilidad, igual que mis compañeros. Me sentía bien recibir tanta atención. Al terminar la clase me dirigí directo a mi casa. Al llegar, me puse a ver televisión esperando a mi madre para comer. Había pasado el tiempo y al ver el reloj me asusto. Eran las 8:30 pm, mi madre siempre llegaba a más tardar a las 7:30 pm. Un terror invade mi cuerpo, pensando que algo malo le pudo haber sucedido. A pesar de tener el teléfono de la casa del señor Han, decidí salir de la casa y volar a la suya. Trate de no pensar en cosas terribles. Pasé por el negocio primero, pero nada; Estaba cerrado. Seguí mi camino y llegue deprisa. Toqué la puerta y al momento abren la puerta. Él señor Han se sorprende al verme.

- Rouge, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú madre viene detrás? – Al escuchar estas dudad provenientes de él me aterro aún más.

- No. Ella aún no ha llegado a casa. Pensé que estaba aquí. –

- ¡Qué! Ella se fue a la misma hora que siempre. – dijo, denotando un poco de preocupación en su voz. En ello me elevo rápidamente. Lo veo a él quien sigue confundido por lo que está pasando.

- Puede que ya llegara a casa. Si es así, me castigará durante mucho tiempo, y espero que eso pase. – dije, fingiendo una sonrisa. Volé velozmente de vuelta a casa. Cada célula de mi cuerpo me decía que tenía que hacerlo rápido. Cuando estaba frente a punto de llegar a la puerta de nuestro apartamento me doy cuenta de algo malo. El tomo de la puerta estaba quebrado. La empujo un poco y noto que todas las luces fueron apagadas, excepto la lámpara de la mesa. Me acerco lentamente a ella y veo una carta en ella. La cojo cuidadosamente y las primeras palabras que leo me petrifican, haciéndome brotar lágrimas de mis ojos.

"_Hola pequeña Rouge the Bat. ¿Seguro quieres mucho a tu mami? Pues tendrás que hacer algo muy importante para salvarla… de su muerte"_

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo… por ahora. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Espero que todos y todas ustedes tengan un buen día.<p> 


	3. Una Búsqueda Implacable

**Capítulo 03: Una Búsqueda Implacable**

"_Hola pequeña Rouge the Bat. ¿Seguro quieres mucho a tu mami? Pues tendrás que hacer algo muy importante para salvarla… de su muerte"_

Releía una y otra vez estas palabras (ya que no las creía) y comencé a sollozar. El resto de la nota decía la ubicación en la que tenía que entregar la gema y la hora en dé debía hacerlo, que era entre las 5:15 am; y una advertencia en letras rojas donde no se me ocurriera llamar o informar a la policía o si no, jamás vería a mi madre de nuevo. Miré la hora y eran las 8:45 pm. El museo cerraba a las diez y si quería salvarla tenía que hacer lo que me decían. Me dirigí a mi habitación y de allí cogí un poco de dinero, un atuendo especial y otras cosas, poniéndola en un pequeño moral. Abrí la ventana y salté, volando en dirección hacia el museo. Mi respiración era agitada y estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no noté los edificios que se encontraban al frente, por poco chocando contra ellos. Pero no importaba, no podía detenerme ahora, tenía que pensar en algún plan. Al llegar al lugar, me dirigí a comprar la entrada a la taquilla.

- Buenas noches, jovencita. ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para venir? En una hora vamos a cerrar. – me dijo tranquilamente la cajera. Yo la vi, con ganas de gritarle lo que estaba pasando y pedirle ayuda, pero no podía.

- Tengo una tarea que se me había olvidado. – le mentí.

- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó confusa, al verme sola en el lugar

- Ella no podía acompañarme. Está…– mi mente me suplicaba que le dijera la verdad. –… trabajando. – terminé de decir. Ella me sonrió y me entregó la entrada. Yo la cogí y entre con rapidez. Pasé por los pasillos, donde no había mucha gente por la hora, de las diferentes exhibiciones, pero no las miré. Mi meta estaba clara. Al llegar a la sala, la veo. La Caos Esmeralda, de color verde. Ella reposaba sobre una almohada, encima de un mueble de madera circular, rodeada por un sistema de láseres de sensores de movimiento, y por cámaras de seguridad; y por unos guardias armados. Ya viendo el lugar donde se encontraba, comencé a idear mi plan. Caminé por las salas que yacían alrededor de esta. Noté los diferentes ductos de ventilación que también pasaban alrededor. Por un momento pensé que no había manera de entrar en los ductos sin que me notaran, así que me dirigí al baño. Allí me senté en el escusado, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos por no saber qué hacer. Un frio recorría mi cuerpo pero no era de miedo. Miro hacia arriba y lo veo. Era el ducto que se encontraba en el baño de mujeres. Salí afuera y noté que no había nadie. Rápidamente entro de nuevo al baño y me coloco el atuendo que había traído en el moral, encima de la ropa que usaba. Era un traje de ninja negro de cuerpo completo.

- Pensaba usarte de nuevo en Halloween, pero veo que se adelantó. – me dije a mí misma viéndome en el espejo, tratando de romper el ambiente de tensión que yacía en mí. Si iba actuar, tenía que actuar de una vez. Me elevé y con todas mis fuerzas logré sacar las rejillas. Descanso un segundo y me vuelvo a elevar, metiéndome dentro, pero de tal manera poniendo la rejilla en su lugar. Me quedo quieta durante unos segundos esperando a ver si alguien entra. Los minutos pasan y nada. Esa es la señal que esperaba para continuar adelante. Me arrastro lentamente por los túneles para evitar cualquier ruido. Por cada rejilla, observo si hay alguien cerca que pueda verme. Así paso los siguientes minutos, hasta llegar a la rejilla del ducto que se encontraba encima de la gema. Allí veo a varios civiles y a los guardias que la vigilaban. Aun así, me sigo arrastrando por los ductos, buscando la sala de control, ya que aunque saliera y cogiera la gema las alarmas se dispararían y me atraparían en el acto. Luego de muchos, muchos minutos, al fin llego a donde quería ir. Allí veo a dos vigilantes observando las cámaras atentamente. _"Están cumpliendo firmemente con su trabajo. Mala hora para mi" _pensé. Mis parpados se empezaban a cerrar. Sabía que no podía quedarme dormida, pero aun ni siquiera eran las diez de la noche. Y de allí, tenía que esperar a ver la rutina que tomaban. No había nada más que hacer así que me dormí, con la preocupación de que me atraparan o de que no pudiera salvar a mi madre.

_- Rouge, mi gema. Ven aquí cariño. – escuché decir a mi madre. Estaba en un bello prado, tan verde como la Esmeralda. Allí la vi a ella, en el horizonte. Comencé a volar, tratando de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, mientras más rápido volaba, más se alejaba de mí. _

_- Mami. ¡Espérame! – grité, viendo como su silueta empezaba a desaparecer. De un momento a otro, mis alas se entumecen y caigo abruptamente al suelo. Siento un dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Al abrir mis parpados, mis ojos ven el aspecto deprimente del lugar. El prado había desaparecido, quedando solamente la tierra árida. Vuelvo a ver al horizonte y ya no está. Mi madre ya no estaba. Mis lágrimas resbalaban de mi rostro y caían en el suelo. Sentía que iba a morir en ese lugar sola. Absolutamente sola. Grité al cielo, esperando que algo pasara._

Me desperté abruptamente, pero me tapé la boca para evitar hacer algún ruido. Noté las lágrimas que brotaban en mis ojos y me las sequé. _"Solo era una pesadilla"_ Pensé. Me acerqué a la rejilla y noté que ahora solo había un vigilante. Decidí esperar unos minutos más, para ver si algo pasaba. Noto como se escucha estática en el comunicador del vigilante. Él lo coge, con una expresión algo preocupante.

- John, ¿eres tú? – preguntó él.

- Sí. Roy, ven aquí. Parece que encontré algo sospechoso. – Escuché la respuesta dada por el comunicador del vigilante. Él se levanta de la silla y sale de la sala. A pesar de mi posición, veo en uno de los monitores como él se encuentra con el otro vigilante que había visto, antes de quedarme dormida.

- Es hora. – me dije a mi misma, mientras empezaba a quitar la rejilla cuidadosamente. Al terminar de quitarla, me asusto y me apresuro a volverla a colocar en su lugar al ver cómo, sin aviso, veo como los vigilantes se devolvían a la sala. Rápidamente me oculto, detrás de un escritorio, esperando la llegada de los señores. Ellos llegan y en sus miradas se les veía algo furiosos.

- Odio cuando dejan bolsos. Uno siempre piensa que puede ser algo terrible. –

- Ni que lo digas. Somos solo cinco para cuidar todo esto. – le respondió a su compañero. Una pequeña sonrisa salía de mí, al saber que no eran muchos los que cuidaban del lugar.

- Gracias por ese dato. Ahora será más fácil para mí conseguir lo que quiero. – dije, mientras revelaba mi presencia ante los vigilantes. Ellos quedaron pasmados en sus sillas, viéndome directamente a mis ojos. Antes de que pudieran actuar, los noqueé con el poder de mis patadas. Ellos cayeron inconscientes. Sonreí ante esta escena, pero rápidamente recordé porqué había venido. – Bueno, ¿Cuál de todos estos botones desactiva las cámaras y los sensores de movimiento? – me dije, al no saber qué hacer. Había tantos y comencé a ver uno a uno. No podía presionarlos porque quien sabe lo que pasaría. Había tres botones, que presioné al azar y las cámaras se desactivaron. Pero aun así note que los monitores decían que los láseres de sensor de movimiento estaban activados. Seguí buscando, hasta que mi instinto me guió por buen camino, al presionar otros botones. – Bien, No puedo perder el tiempo. – dije, mientras salía por la puerta y comenzaba a volar rápidamente hacia la sala donde yacía la Caos Esmeralda. Por los diferentes pasillos me encontré con los tres guardias que habían mencionado los vigilantes. A todos tres los noqueé, de un solo golpe a cada uno, sin que se dieran cuenta. Llegué a la sala y, con un rápido movimiento, cogí la gema y... ninguna alarma sonó. Comencé a volar a otras salas, buscando una que tuviera una salida por el techo. Al llegar a una que tuviera un ventanal en el techo, volé rápidamente y lo rompí con facilidad. Vi la luz que emanaba la luna. Un brillo hermoso. Ver esa luna me daba la confianza que de todo terminaría pronto y que volvería a la normalidad. Di varias vueltas por la ciudad para prevenir que no me siguieran, aunque era muy improbable. Los minutos pasaban, uno tras otro.

- Ya no pierdo más tiempo. – me dije, al ver que no había ningún riesgo. Volaba al punto de encuentro, pero me detuve. Recordé que la nota me daba una hora y también me advertía que no los esperara allí. Aterricé sobre uno de los edificios y me senté a esperar.

Sentí que la noche fue eterna. Vi, en mi reloj de pulsera, la hora y ya faltaban cinco minutos para ir al punto de encuentro. Al llegar, los vi esperándome recostados en una furgoneta amarilla. Allí se encontraban el rinoceronte y el chita. Me acerco a ellos, pero por algún motivo el chita se alejaba, mientras llamaba por celular a alguien. El rinoceronte me mira seriamente.

- Tienes lo que te pedimos. – dijo él sin titubear.

- Sí. Lo tengo aquí. – le respondí de la misma manera, mientras sacaba la Esmeralda de mi morral. – ¿Dónde está mi mami? – le pregunté secamente.

- Dame la Esmeralda y te lo diré. – dijo él.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me traicionaras? – le pregunté, ya que no confiaba en sus palabras.

- No lo sabes. Solo te queda confiar. – dijo él. Dudaba en darle la gema, pero no tenía opción. Levanté mi mano y se la entregué. Él la cogió y la observo. Él me mostró una pequeña sonrisa, dejándome algo confusa. _"Por algún motivo, a diferencia del chita y el orangután, él no parecía tan ruin"_ pensé al ver la sonrisa. – Un trato es un trato. Toma. – me entregó, sin dejar de sonreír, una nota con una dirección, que quedaba a 20 km de la ciudad.

- Gracias. – dije, elevándome rápidamente. Noté como ellos entraban a la furgoneta y se marchaban del lugar. Igualmente, yo seguí mi camino. Volé lo más rápido que podía. Sentía como me quedaba sin aire, a mitad de camino, pero no me detuve. No podía darme el lujo de detenerme ahora. Luego de unos minutos vi a lo lejos una gasolinera abandonada. Ese era el lugar que decía la nota. Un sentimiento de alegría crecía dentro de mí. Ya en esto todo volvería a la normalidad. Los rayos de luz ya hacían presencia, sin darme cuenta de ello. Aterricé con suavidad y comencé a correr, entrando en la gasolinera abandonada. Aunque estaba algo oscuro, pude vislumbrar una silueta que se encontraba sentada en una silla. Quité las cortinas que impedían la entrada de la luz. Aun así, todavía estaba algo oscuro pero podía ver que la silueta estaba atada.

- Tranquila mami. Soy yo. Ya en esto volveremos a casa. – Dije mientras la desataba, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Supuse que debía estar inconsciente por alguna especie de droga o algo así. – Mami, estoy aquí. Ahora estarás bien. Te lo juro. – dije, mientras sobaba mis manos en la silueta de su rostro y cuello. Noté un montón de tablas clavadas en las ventanas, impidiendo la luz. Rápidamente me dirijo a ellas y las rompí. Al romper la última tabla, un terror pasó por todo mi cuerpo al observarme los guantes de mis manos. Estaban manchados… de sangre. Solté un grito, mientras corría donde mi madre. Solté un grito aún más fuerte al ver como estaba su apariencia. Gran parte de su blusa (enfrente) estaba manchada de sangre. Vi un pequeño corte en su cuello, por donde salía un pequeño hilo de sangre. Observé varios moretones en su rostro. - ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Háblame, por favor! – gritaba, mientras con una mano tapaba el pequeño corte en su cuello y con la otra le sobaba el rostro. – ¡Mami! ¡Mami, vas a estar bien! ¡Háblame! – le gritaba esperando alguna respuesta.

- Mi… pequeña… gema. – Escuchar esas palabras me sorprendieron. Vi como mi madre habría los parpados con esfuerzo y me miraba a los ojos, con su sonrisa hermosa.

- Todo estará bien. Ya lo veras. Todo saldrá bien. – le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras de mis ojos brotaban unas lágrimas.

- Tú y yo… sabemos que eso es… mentira. Pero, por ahora…– dijo con esfuerzo, pero sin dejar de sonreír. – Solo quiero… decirte que… te quiero. – dijo mientras levantaba con esfuerzo su mano y me sobaba el rostro.

- ¡Yo también te quiero! – dije, sonriéndole mientras mis lágrimas empañaban mi rostro. Durante unos segundos ella seguía sobando mi rostro mostrándome su sonrisa. Pero entonces se detuvo. Vi como su mano caía. Su rostro aun mostraba esa expresión de alegría pero sus ojos,… sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo que los caracterizaba. El brillo que yacía en sus ojos había desaparecido. Empecé a moverla y no sentía reacción alguna. La empecé a tocar y solo sentía un frío que comenzaba a ser acto de presencia. Cuando acepté lo que pasó, grite fuertemente mientras recostaba mi cabeza en el pecho de mi madre. Gritaba y lloraba. Ella había muerto. La persona que más quería había muerto y todo por mi culpa. _"La dejaste morir" "Si hubieras sido más rápida, ella no hubiera muerto" "Tú la mataste"_ eran los pensamientos que pasaban en mi mente mientras gritaba. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, gritando y llorando. Pero…

* * *

><p>Enzo vio como Rouge empezaba a llorar, escuchando sus sollozos de dolor y agonía. Vio como las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la murciélago. Se sintió mal, no solo por lo que le contaba, sino que también por haberla convencido de que le contara todo desde su perspectiva.<p>

- Creo que mejor terminamos otro día. Cuando estés en mejores condiciones. – dijo limpiándose la lágrimas, mientras se levantaba. Sin embargo, vio como Rouge se paraba rápidamente y lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo. La nutria vio en los ojos de la murciélago un sentimiento de rabia.

- Tú querías que te contara todo, ¿Verdad? – le dijo a Enzo alzando la voz.

- S-sí. –Contesto temeroso la nutria.

- Pues bien, te quedas aquí quieto. Me hiciste abrir una herida, más de lo que estaba, y la escucharas hasta el final. ¿Entendido? – dijo, con un tono amenazante. Enzo asintió ante la amenaza de la murciélago. Ella trato de ocultar su rabia (en vano) detrás de una sonrisa y se volvió a sentar. - ¿En dónde quedé…? Ah, sí…

* * *

><p>… ya no podía hacer nada. Salí afuera, acercándome a la carretera. Noté un teléfono público y, sacando monedas de mi bolsillo, comencé a llamar a la única otra persona en quien confiaba. Escuché sonar el teléfono y luego el sonido que hace al ser contestado.<p>

- ¡Señor Han, ayúdeme! – grite, sin darle tiempo a que hablara.

- ¿Rouge? ¿Dónde estás? – me preguntó, denotándose en su voz asustado. Yo le di la dirección del lugar y le conté lo ocurrido. – Bien. Voy para allá de una vez. – me dijo. Escuché como colgó el teléfono. Me dirigí de nuevo dentro de la gasolinera pero me detengo al verme frente a un vidrio reflectante. Vi como gran parte del pelaje blanco de mi cabeza estaba totalmente manchado de sangre. Las lágrimas volvieron a ser presente en mí. Entré de nuevo al lugar y traté, con esfuerzo de acostar a mi madre en el suelo. Cerré sus parpados y la acomodé, de tal forma que pareciera que estuviera durmiendo.

- Solo estas dormida. En cualquier momento te despertarás y me castigaras por las cosas malas que he hecho hoy. – dije, fingiendo una sonrisa, suplicando que lo que decía fuese verdad. Me acosté sobre su pecho, abrazándola, y cerré mis parpados, quedando dormida casi en el acto. – Esto es solo una pesadilla. Ya en eso vamos a despertar. Ya lo veras. – me dije (mentí) a mí misma, quedándome dormida.

_- Rouge, cariño. Despierta mi preciosa gema. – Escuchaba decir. Mis parpados se abrieron y me sorprendí al encontrarme en un prado hermoso. Giro un poco mi cabeza y la veo. Era mi madre, usando un atuendo totalmente blanco. No tenía ninguna herida y estaba bellísima. _

_- Mami. Sabía que solo era una pesadilla. – dije sonriéndole. Sin embargo, ella me miró con tristeza. _

_- No cariño. Lo que pasó es real. Yo seguiré durmiendo pero tú despertaras. Así que solo vine a despedirme como se debe. – dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar. Me levantó y me abrazó fuerte. Yo también la abracé y la comencé a besar en el rostro. Ella también hacia lo mismo. Sentí los pasos de alguien detrás de nosotras. Giro un poco mi cuello y veo a una felina lavanda, con un vestido blanco, quien estaba sonriendo. Mi madre le sonríe también. _

_- ¿Ya es hora? – preguntó temerosa, pero sin dejar de sonreír._

_- Me temo que sí. – Dijo ella, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Mi madre deja de cargarme y me pone de vuelta al suelo. _

_- ¿Quién es ella? – Le pregunto, porque las dos se veían como si ya se conocieran._

_- Es una amiga que hice aquí. Ella, al igual que yo, sufrimos por personas que nos quitaron del lado de nuestros seres que amamos. – dijo, sobándome la cabeza._

_- Pero, solo han pasado unos minutos desde…– dije, sintiendo un poco de dolor al recordar esa escena._

_- Aquí el tiempo es diferente mi gema. – me dijo._

_- ¿Ahora que va a pasar? – Le pregunté con temor._

_- Bueno, solo hay dos cosas. Primero: Te quiero mucho mi pequeña y hermosa gema. – al terminar de decir esto me dio un beso en la frente, mientras sus lágrimas caían en mi rostro._

_- Yo también te quiero mami, pero… ¿Cuál es la segunda? – le pregunté._

_- Adiós mi pequeña Rouge. Despierta. – Me dijo llorando._

_- No. No quiero que te vayas. Quiero quedarme contigo. – Le suplicaba, pero ella solo lloraba._

_- No puedes cariño. Aun no es tu momento. – dijo, limpiándome las lágrimas de mi rostro. – Tienes que ser fuerte por nosotras, ¿Puedes? – Me mostró una sonrisa._

_- Sí. – Le respondí tristemente._

_- Gracias. – Me dijo dulcemente. Sentí como mis párpados empezaban a cerrarse. – Adiós mi preciosa gema. – Me besó de nuevo en la frente._

_- Adiós mami. – dije tristemente, abrazándola. Ella me cargo y yo sentía que me quedaba dormida en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos._

_- Ahora, despierta por favor. – al terminar de decir esto mis parpados se cerraron._

Mis parpados volvían abrirse, encontrándome en los brazos del señor Han. Él me mostraba una sonrisa, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Noté que estaba en una especie de patrulla y me levanto rápidamente. Noto como metían una bolsa negra en algo parecido a un carro de ambulancia. Reconocía que tipo de vehículo era ese, pero no quería aceptarlo. Seguía pensando que ella solo estaba dormida y que en cualquier momento volvería. Pero no era así. Ella ya no volvería. Me habían apartado de su lado.

Los minutos pasaron y llegamos a la ciudad. Noté como el señor Han trató de sacarme de la patrulla pero era detenido por el policía.

- Espérame aquí tesoro. – Me dijo él, dirigiéndose al oficial. Vi como él comenzaba a discutir con el policía, hasta que los vi suplicándole de rodillas. Noté como el oficial de policía le negaba con la cabeza. Él se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Me miró tristemente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté confusa por la actitud del oficial, quien parecía muy serio.

- Me temo decirte que aún no puedes venir conmigo. No hasta que firme unos papeles. Así que dormirás en otra parte por unos días. –

- Entiendo. – Le dije, viéndolo seriamente, sin parpadear. Él cerró la puerta y se quedó parado en la acera, viéndome como me alejaba del lugar.

Me llevaron a una especia de orfanato o refugio juvenil. Allí vi a muchos niños y adolescentes, jugando con balones o leyendo libros. Me informaron que tenía que esperar unos días, mientras mi situación se solucionaba. Me guiaron a un gran cuarto, donde se encontraban las camas. Allí me mostraron la que me pertenecía. Me tocó la litera de arriba, mientras que la de abajo le pertenecía a una niña de no más de doce años. Ella tenía varios moretones en los brazos y un parche beis en su ojo derecho. Rápidamente ella hablo conmigo, tratando de ganar mi confianza. Me contó como su madre, quien era alcohólica, la golpeaba con las botellas diariamente. Un día, su madre se pasa de brusca y termina hiriéndole el ojo, causando su perdida. Yo le cuento una parte de mi historia y ella se entristece.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que mi vida era mala. – me dijo, al escuchar mi historia. Yo reí un poco, sabiendo que tenía a alguien cerca con quien podía charlar. Así pasamos todo el día, charlando. Gracias a ella pude, por un momento, sentir menos dolor por mi pérdida. A los días siguientes, mientras estaba en los dormitorios, la veo entrar, corriendo agitada, mientras me veía con temor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté, temerosa por su expresión.

- Escapa. Tienes que escapar de una vez. – respondió jadeando.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté confusa.

- Vi a soldados de G.U.N firmando papeles para llevarte presa por algo. – me dijo. Rápidamente salto de mi cama y comienzo a correr. Sin embargo, veo como ella cierra la puerta y se queda parada en esta.

- No vienes conmigo. – Le dije. Ella me negó con la cabeza, mientras me sonreía.

- Alguien tiene que retenerlos. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y salí por uno de los muchos escondites que tenían todos en el lugar. Aun así, me sentía dolida por dejar a mi amiga atrás. _"Solo estuve con ella tres días pero su amistad la atesoraré para siempre"_ pensé mientras me escabullía por la ciudad.

La noche había caído. Las luces de la ciudad se encendían. Planeaba, mientras me orientaba con facilidad. Quería llegar a un lugar específico. Ese lugar en donde sabría que nada malo me podría pasar. Volé por muchos minutos, ya que planeaba por diferentes sitios para no llamar la atención. Miré de un lado a otro, observando que no hubiera nadie sospechoso. Golpeé la puerta vacías veces, de manera descontrolada. Escuché las quejas que provenían detrás de la puerta, mientras se acercaba a esta.

- ¡¿Quién es?! – Gritó él mientras abría la puerta.

- Hola señor Han. – dije, haciendo un ademan de saludo. Noté como él abría los ojos como platos al sorprenderme de verme.

- ¡Entra de una vez! – Me ordenó rápidamente. Yo le obedezco sin rehusarme, ya que también quería entrar sin que me vieran. Adentro de la casa me pide que espere mientras me trae algo para beber. Yo le asiento con la cabeza, haciendo que él me muestre una sonrisa. Veo cómo se va a la cocina, quedando sola en ese momento. Me acerqué al escritorio y noté muchos papeles raros y confusos, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención. Al verlo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Veo como llega con una bandeja, trayendo unas galletas y gaseosa.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Le grité al momento en que dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio. Él e miro con pena, como si no quisiera contestarme.

- Son papeles de adopción. – Me contestó.

- Eso lo sé. Lo dice en letras grandes. Lo que quiero saber es: ¿por qué lo tienes? – le indagué con enojo.

- Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería lo más que pudiera. Pensaba adoptarte para ser tu tutor legal. Como si fuera tú padre. – me dijo calmadamente. Yo, sin embargo, sentí un enojo en mi corazón. Como si escuchar la palabra "padre" fuera lo peor.

- ¡Tú no eres mi padre! – le grité. Él miró hacia el suelo con tristeza. Yo me sentí mal en ese mismo instante, por la idiotez que dije. Después de todo lo que nos había ayudado a mi madre y a mí. Todos los cumpleaños en los que me regalaba cosas, las veces que me llevó al hospital cuando enfermé y otras cosas más. Él siempre estuvo allí para nosotras. – Es que… yo te veo como un más como un abuelo. – dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Solo tengo cuarenta. – dijo refunfuñando. Yo, sin embargo, empecé a reír. Él hizo lo mismo, riéndose conmigo. – Es verdad. Soy un abuelo. – dijo sin dejar de reír. Después de varios segundos riendo, yo lo miré seriamente.

- Entiendo lo de los papeles pero, ¿Por qué tienes papeles con el logotipo de G.U.N? – le dije seriamente.

- Otra de las razones por la que te quiero adoptar es que tienes orden de captura, por tus crímenes cometidos. – dijo seriamente sin parpadear.

- ¿No sé de qué hablan? – le mentí, tratando de sonar calmada.

- Sí lo sabes. Robaste la Esmeralda del museo y te quieren llevar presa por eso. – dijo, sin dejar de mostrar esa expresión seria.

- Eso es… ¿Cómo lo supieron? – dije temerosa. Tomé todas las precauciones posibles para evitar que me atraparan.

- Creíste apagar las cámaras, pero no fue así. Resulta que las cámaras seguían encendidas, solo no mostraban la imagen en los monitores. Además, te quitaste la máscara, viéndose perfectamente tu rostro. – Escuchar esto me dejo atónita. Confié en lo que había ello y me dejé llevar de mi falsa victoria. Sentí un abrazo que me sacó de mi trance. Un abrazo cálido. – Quiero adoptarte para evitar que te lleven. Sé que perderé mi negocio y tal vez la casa, pero no importa. Mientras tú estés protegía no me importa lo que pierda. – me dijo, sin dejar de abrazarme. Me sentí mal por él. Sería capaz de perderlo todo solo para mantenerme a salvo. Unas lágrimas brotaban de mí, al sentir tanto cariño por alguien que no fuera mi madre.

- No. – le dije, haciendo que él me mirara confuso. – No puedo permitir eso. Yo cometí ese error y solo yo debo pagar las consecuencias. –

- Pero… –

- ¡No! No permitiré que pierdas todo lo que ganaste con tú esfuerzo. –

- ¿Por qué no quieres? – me pregunto con dolor.

- Tengo que encontrarlo. – le dije, sintiendo dolor.

- ¿A quién? –

- Al que causó la muerte de mi mami. Tengo que buscarlo. – Me limpié las lágrimas y lo vi seriamente. – Debo encontrarlo a cualquier costo. Él debe pagar por lo que hizo. No sé como pero lo encontraré y yo lo… lo voy a… – traté de decir esas palabras. Esas palabras oscuras. El señor Han observo mis expresiones y noto que mi meta estaba fija. Que nada de lo que dijera impediría que yo cumpliera mi objetivo. Apartó su mirada de mis ojos, con tristeza y dolor por lo que quería hacer.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, yo no objetaré nada, así que sígueme. – me dijo. Yo lo seguí y me llevó a una habitación que conocía bien. Allí el guardaba los papeles importantes de las compras y ventas de las joyas y demás artículos. Vi como quitó un cuadro de un barco, de la pared, y abría la caja fuerte que se encontraba detrás de esta. Allí vi vario manojos de billetes, bien organizados. El señor Han comenzó a meter todos esos manojos en un pequeño bolso. – Fuiste muy lista al no venir de una en la tarde acá. Si lo hubieras hecho los agentes de G.U.N te hubieran atrapado. Ellos me pidieron que les llamara apenas te viera. Necesitaras dinero para esa búsqueda implacable que comenzaras. Toma. – dijo, mientras ponía en mis mano el bolso con el dinero. No podía creer lo que veía. – Aquí hay 20.000 dólares. Es todo lo que tengo aquí, pero sé que te servirá bastante.

- No sé qué decir, más que gracias. – dije, sintiendo como mis lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo de mis ojos.

- De todas maneras tienes que hacer una sola cosa. Tienes que noquearme. Llamaré al teléfono que me dio la G.U.N. Apenes conteste y diga las palabras "está aquí" me noqueas, ¿Entendido? – dijo con una sonrisa. Yo no quería hacerlo pero no había otra opción, así que asentí. Vi como cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar los números. – Aló. Soy yo. Ella está aquí. – Esa era la señal. De un rápido movimiento, lo golpeé con moderación en su cabeza. Vi como cayo desmayado. Escuché, en el teléfono, como el operador preguntaba que pasaba. Cogí el teléfono y una sonrisa maliciosa salió de mí.

- Vengan por mí, si pueden. – dije, colgando en el acto. Vi por última vez (en aquel entonces) al señor Han y salí corriendo hacia la salida. Al encontrarme afuera, di un salto y me elevé lo más que pude. No sabía a donde ir. No sabía a quién buscar. No sabía nada. Pero no importaba. Sea como sea, lo encontraría y lo… y lo… ¡Mataría!

* * *

><p>Enzo vio como Rouge se detenía, sobándose sus manos en los ojos. Ella dio unos suspiros y se paró de su silla. Él notó como ella trataba de servirse un poco de vino en su copa, pero no podía porque su mano temblaba demasiado. La nutria se paró y le sostuvo la mano. Ella lo vio pero no le mostró ninguna expresión. Solo se sirvió un poco de la bebida y la tomó de un trago. Ella se volvió a sentar. Él también hizo lo mismo y la observo por unos segundos.<p>

- Bueno, creo que debo…–

- Antes que continúes, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Qué pasó con la chica que te ayudó a escapar del orfanato? –

- Unos años después de ese día, descubrí que a la madre le habían vuelto a dar la custodia. Ella volvió a emborracharse, pero esta vez, su hija no aguantó la paliza. Sé que ella está pagando una condena de 60 años. – dijo, mientras se sobaba los dedos por los ojos.

- Lo siento. – dijo él, al escuchar el pobre destino de la niña.

- No importa. – dijo seriamente. – Ahora debería decirte lo que pasó después de ese día, pero no. Te resumiré en pocas palabras lo que pasó durante los dos años siguientes:

_"Estuve aprendiendo nuevas técnicas de combate del taekwondo, mejorando mi destreza con mis piernas. Robé de un lado para otro para mantenerme cuando el dinero se me terminó. Seguí posibles pistas por varias ciudades del país. ¡Demonios! Hasta crucé la frontera con Tenochtitlan para encontrar cualquier cosa. Durante ese tiempo, escapaba de G.U.N y, como sabes, de los continuos ataques de "Robotnik", ya que mandaba pequeños ejércitos como mensaje de poder matarnos cuando él quisiera. Yo estuve en varias de esas localidades, para mal mío, y luché para sobrevivir."_

- Y así fue mi vida por esos dos años. – terminó de decir.

- Una vida dura para una niña de cinco años. – dijo sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

- Tuve que crecer rápidamente. Ya no podía esperar que unos rezos y/o peticiones a una fuerza superior hicieran efecto alguno. Yo era la única capaz de cumplir mis deseos. Solo yo. – dijo seriamente. – Bueno, continuemos… –

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol entraban, por una de las pocas aberturas de las persianas, y me despertaban. Mi cabeza daba algo de vueltas. Cogí unas pastillas, sin siquiera ver de que eran, y me las tomé. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y, con mala gana, me paré y la abrí.<p>

- ¡Ya no aguanto más! Te largas. – dijo el casero, quien era un cerdo antropomórfico. – La policía ha venido varias veces a revisar el lugar. Ya no puedo decirles que esta habitación está desocupada. Ya no me creerán. Te vas ahora mismo. – dijo, sintiendo su mal aliento.

- Mira, idiota. Te pago demasiado bien por esta porquería de cuarto. No tienes nada de que quejarte. Además, si lo haces, les contaré de toda la droga que ocultas en el sótano. – vi como él se sorprendía ante mis palabras.

- Eso es… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Lo importante no es como lo sé, sino que lo sé y punto. Además, tranquilízate. Me voy esta noche. – el casero al escuchar estas palabras se tranquiliza y se larga del lugar. Cerré la puerta y noté el estado de la habitación. _"Si era una porquería de habitación"_ pensé al ver la mugre que había en todo el lugar. Tener que hospedarme en un hotel de mala muerte era el mayor lujo que podía darme. Todos los caseros me aceptaban apenas veían el dinero que les ofrecía por su silencio, al hospedar a una menor de edad. Me acerqué al portátil que había conseguido (robando) y busco en las noticias cualquier pista. Igualmente, prendo el televisor y pongo las noticias de otros estados. Había ido a Carcer City, no por la búsqueda que yacía en mi mente, sino por unas gemas valiosas que estaba en exhibición en la ciudad. Lo bueno es que descubrí que era una trampa de G.U.N para capturarme. Me había convertido en una ladrona y me buscaban con desespero. Al ver que no aparecí por la zona, se fueron. Pero no podía confiarme. Me quito toda la ropa que tenía puesta, ya que apestaba, preparándome para darme una ducha. Veo como hablan de un ataque que sucedió en Cottonmouth, Florida. Un hombre apuñalo a un civil y este yacía en un estado delicado. Escuchar esta noticia me pareció inútil e iba a cambiar el canal del televisor pero entonces mostraron la imagen del herido. Ver quien era me dejo atónita. Luego de tanto tiempo buscándolo, al fin lo encontré. Una sonrisa salía de mi rostro, sabiendo que esta vez no se escaparían de mí. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pensando en ir de una vez a la ciudad donde se encontraba, pero me detengo al notar que aún estaba desnuda.

- Supongo que debo prepararme para la ocasión. La apariencia lo es todo. – dije estas palabras, mientras me dirigía al baño para darme una ducha. Pero aun así, sabía que no perdería su rastro. Luego de tanto tiempo, de lágrimas y dolor, estaba más cerca de cumplir mi meta.

* * *

><p>Bueno. Eso es todo por ahora. No olviden dejar sus Reviews y les gusta la historia, compártanla con sus amigos. Sin nada más que decirescribir, que tengan un buen día a todos y todas.


	4. Verdad, Dolor y Venganza

**Advertencia**: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo implícito y palabras fuertes. Leer con discreción.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04: Verdad, Dolor y Venganza<strong>

- Bueno mis queridos pasajeros, llegaremos dentro de 15 minutos a Cottonmouth, Florida. Estén listos. – dijo el ayudante del chofer, mostrando una sonrisa, como si de un tour se tratara. Aunque podría decir que esas cuatro horas de viaje fueron casi como conocer la cultura de otros países. Había inmigrantes de Tenochtitlan, la Nación de Granadas y entre otros países del sur del continente que pasaron la frontera buscando un mejor futuro. Muchos hablaban en su idioma natal, mientras otros trababan de hablar el nuestro (con mala pronunciación). También, mientras pasaron las horas, colocaban música de su folklor. Ver, escuchar y oler (por la comida típica que traían) me recordó al sueño que tuve. Ir a otros lados del mundo para descubrir y degustar la cultura de esos países. Expandir mi conocimiento sobre el mundo que me rodeaba y llegar a amarlo. Un sueño bello que fue opacado por el dolor y la venganza de querer vengar la muerte de mi madre sin importar el costo. El bus se detuvo en la estación, abriendo sus puertas y, sin ni siquiera esperar a que el ayudante hablara, toda la gente comenzó a salir rápidamente para evitar mostrar cualquier tipo de identificación si eran atrapados por los policías. Fui la última en salir, cogiendo mis cosas y caminando lentamente por los asientos. Estuve a punto de salir cuando soy detenido por el ayudante del bus.

- No es por molestarte pero, ¿No deberías estar con tú madre? – preguntó, como si de un interrogatorio se tratara. Yo lo miré con rabia, ya que sentimentalmente eso quería. Quería que ella estuviera a mi lado, viva.

- ¡La mataron hace dos años! ¡Por eso no está conmigo! – Le grité, llamando la atención del conductor.

- George, déjala en paz. Tú trabajo es ayudar a los pasajeros, no molestarlos. – dijo, haciendo que el ayudante me dejara salir por fin de ese autobús. Sentía dolor cada vez que me preguntaban dónde estaba mí madre. Yo también me hacia esa pregunta en mis pesadillas. _"¿Dónde estás mami? ¿Dónde estás?"_ esos eran mis pensamientos. Aun así, no debía olvidar lo que venía hacer. Debía encontrarlo y sacarle la información como fuera necesario. Todos esos días de búsqueda que me causaron dolor. Vi cosas, cosas que ni siquiera un ser antropomórfico de 5-7 años debía ver y saber. Era muy joven y ya sabía muchos temas de adultos, especialmente si vives la mayor parte del tiempo en un motel. Escuchaba como los viciosos vendían la droga, los pedófilos trayendo a niños o niñas, mientras ellos lloraban. De igual manera, escuchaba a muchas mujeres criticando a los hombres por no ser buenos amantes y así sucesivamente. Viví en medio de una ciudad de pecados. Lo único que me calmaba en todo ese mundo de horror eran las fotos con mi madre, que logré recuperar rápidamente el día que huí de Westopolis. Eran apenas cuatro fotos, pero era suficiente para calmarme en días de miedo. En una, estábamos en la playa cuando tenía tres años. En otra, estábamos en el Zoológico junto con el señor Han, cuando tenía cuatro años. En la siguiente, de paseo a Empire City _"La ciudad que nunca duerme"_. Y en la última foto, que se tomó una semana antes del asesinato de mí madre, estábamos el señor Han, mi mamá y yo; posando en el mueble de un salón de fotografía como una familia. Éramos eso, _"una familia feliz"._ Una familia que terminó, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos.

Di varias vueltas alrededor del hospital, en donde tenían a mí objetivo, observando todos los detalles para evitar cualquier sorpresa. Esperé a que la noche cayera. Me deslicé por los pasillos del hospital sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Mis habilidades de sigilo habían mejorado con el paso de los años. Ya no era la misma niña estúpida que había robado, cometiendo idioteces, en el museo. Ahora era algo mucho mejor (o peor. Depende de quien lo viera). Llegué a la habitación en la que se hospedaba y le puse seguro, ya que no quería ninguna molestia. Mis ojos lo observaban, tendido en la cama con el respirador automático. Una rabia pasaba por mis venas, con ganas de ahorcarlo y matarlo de una vez. Pero no podía, aun no. No hasta que hablara. Empecé a moverlo para que despertara, lo cual hizo casi al instante. Él me veía aterrado.

- Hola. ¿Te alegras de verme? – le dije, con una sonrisa tétrica, al orangután. Él se quedó pasmado, sin responderme. Al ver que no decía nada, rápidamente le quito su máscara de oxígeno y me alejo de su cama. – No seas maleducado. Contéstame. – dije.

- Devuélvemelo. – Dijo, jadeando un poco. Después de todo, tenía un pulmón herido.

- Te prometo que te lo daré, pero si me respondes esto: ¿Por qué mataron a mi mamá? – dije, borrando mi sonrisa y viéndolo con odio.

- No fue mí culpa. Mi compañero, el chita, me dijo que tú no habías logrado cumplir con tu palabra. Solo hacía mi trabajo. – dijo, alargando su mano para alcanzar la máscara de oxígeno. Parte de mí no creía la mitad de su historia pero necesitaba saber más.

- ¿Dónde está él? – le pregunté.

- Si te lo digo me mataran. – dijo con esfuerzo.

- Si no me lo dices, yo te mataré a ti. – le amenacé, viéndolo directo a los ojos. El tembló un poco.

- Está en la ciudad de San Fierro, en el estado de San Andreas. Es todo lo que te puedo decir. – dijo. Noté que no mentía y le devolví la máscara. – ¿Para qué quieres saber esto? – preguntó.

- Porque quiero saber la razón por la que la mataron. – dije. Noté, a pesar de la máscara, que sonreía.

- Yo sé la razón. Pero no te lo voy a decir. – dijo, sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa. Al ver esto, le devolví la sonrisa. Eso lo dejó confuso. Comencé a caminar hacia el tomacorriente y desconecté el respirador automático. Veo como se asusta el orangután, mientras su respiración se agitaba. Como no estaba conectado a ningún monitor cardiaco no temía que entraran rápidamente para salvarlo. La respiración del orangután aumentaba a cada segundo, viéndome con confusión. – Yo te dije que te daba la máscara. No te prometí nada más. – le dije, viendo cómo se asfixiaba y moría. Toque su mano, buscando su pulso, y no sentí nada. Era la primera persona que mataba durante mi tiempo de escape y búsqueda. Había herido y lisiado a muchas personas pero no llegué hasta tanto. Le volví a colocar la máscara y salí por la ventana sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Me elevé por los aires, viendo como la luz de la luna iluminaba la playa del pueblo. Sentí la brisa recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras mi mente pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de saber la verdad. La verdad que me llevó hasta este camino.

- Siguiente parada, San Fierro. – me dije a mí misma con una sonrisa.

Los días habían pasado. De bus en bus. De estación en estación. De pueblo en pueblo. Mi recorrido a San Fierro fue largo. No podía irme en avión, ya que me atraparían en el acto. Todo era por rutas alternativas o por lugares que no aparecían en los mapas modernos. Lugares que fueron olvidados por el gobierno y dejándolos a su merced. Escuchaba en las noticias como hablaban de una economía estable, pero mis ojos veían otra cosa. Aun así, no me importaba eso. Mi meta estaba clara y el resto del mundo podía irse al infierno. La ciudad de San Fierro era muy bonita pero no estaba allí para eso. Al llegar, busqué rápidamente un motel. Sobornado a los caseros, deje mis pocas cosas, pero no las fotografías. Esas nunca las abandonaría en ningún lugar. Con los pocos datos que me habida dado el orangután pude, sin esfuerzo, encontrar la ubicación del chita. Lo vi en un estacionamiento, fumando unos cigarrillos. La rabia recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo, lista para atacarlo. Me elevé en los aires y bajé rápidamente. Vi como él me vio pero, cuando reaccionó, ya era muy tarde. Con un golpe de mis pies lo mande a volar, chocando contra la puerta de un carro. Me acerqué rápidamente y le di varios golpes con mis pies.

- Nunca sabrás la verdad. La verdad de porque matamos a tu linda y puta madre. – dijo. Escuchar estas palabras me hizo perder la concentración, viéndolo con rabia. – Oh, veo que te has unido a la fiesta. – dice esto, viendo detrás sobre mis hombros. Me volteo y lo veo. Veo a ese rinoceronte que me prometió entregarme a mi madre sana y salva, pero mintió. Sentí un golpe en mi estómago, haciendo que cayera de rodilla. – Esto es por lo que me hiciste hace un segundo perra. – dijo, dándome una cachetada. Noté como sacó una pistola y me apuntaba. – Bye, bye. – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Me tapé los ojos con mis manos, porque no quería que él fuera lo último que viera mientras moría. Escuché el primer disparo. Luego de eso, escuché dos. Y por último, escuché de nuevo otro disparo. Pero lo que me dejó confusa es que ninguno fue para mí. Me quité las manos que tapaban mis ojos y noté la escena que me rodeaba. El chita tenía una herida de bala en el hombro y en el centro de la frente. Lo habían asesinado. Giré mi cabeza y vi a rinoceronte tirado en el piso, donde se comenzaba a formar un charco de sangre. Él respiraba con dificultad. Me acerqué a él y noté que tenía dos heridas de bala cerca al corazón.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté, con la duda que yacía en mi mente.

- Para redimirme. Yo no sabía lo que ellos hicieron. Yo pensé que tú madre estaba segura. Pero cuando supe lo que le pasó, me sorprendí. Mi vida fue una mierda y hacía lo necesario para vivir bien. Pero esto lo cambió todo. Cuando descubrí por que la mataron, mi mente casi no pudo procesarlo. Solo te pido perdón. Te pido perdón por lo que pasó. Perdóname, por favor. – dijo él, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Yo lo miré seriamente.

- No. No puedo perdonarte. – dije seriamente.

- Te entiendo. – dijo con una mirada de tristeza.

- No lo entiendes. No puedo perdonarte, porque tú no tienes culpa de nada de lo que pasó. No sabias las consecuencias de los actos de los demás. – Noté como él me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. – Solo te pido que me digas quien y donde está el que ordeno la muerte de mi mamá. Por favor. – dije, con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

- De acuerdo. Su nombre es Strauss y aquí está la dirección donde encontrarlo. – dijo difícilmente, dándome un pequeño papel. – Cuando sepas la verdad, recuerda los mejores momentos con tú madre. A… di… os. – terminó de decir, muriendo en el acto. Vi como sus ojos perdían brillo. Me sentía mal por él. Él no era como el chita o el orangután. Cerré sus ojos por consideración de su buen gesto.

- Ahora dormirás tranquilamente. – dije, cogiendo su arma y elevándome en el cielo, en dirección a la guarida de Strauss. – Vas a ver lo que te viene – amenacé. Luego de varios minutos, vi el lugar en el que se encontraba la dirección. Parecía una bodega y afuera, en una pequeña puerta roja, se encontraba una ardilla vigilándola. Le quité el seguro al arma y, sin titubear, le disparé. Mi precisión fue perfecta. Le di directo en la cabeza. Por alguna razón, no sentía remordimiento. Tal vez porque era lo que quería. Bajé, cogí su arma y entré por la puerta. Ya adentro, rápidamente me comencé a encargar de todos. Me ocultaba en algunas partes oscuras y cuando menos se los esperaban les disparaba o les rompía en cuello. Muchos de ellos no me vieron venir, muriendo sin saber quién los mató. No podía creer que había causado el deceso de más de 15 criaturas. Rápidamente subí y me encargué de otras tres, sin problemas. Seguí caminando hasta entrar en una oficina bien arreglada. Allí estaba un computador de mesa, un televisor de pantalla plana grande y diferentes gabinetes. Escuché el sonido del inodoro siendo vaciado y lo vi salir de un pequeño baño. Él me miró y yo a él. Un terror me invadió por su aspecto. Su aspecto era parecido al mío. Al verlo, sentía que me veía a mí misma en un espejo de feria distorsionado. Era casi idéntico a mí, excepto que en el pelaje de su cabeza tenía unos mechones negros (como Shadow con sus mechones rojos), y no tenía alas, solo membranas entre sus brazos.

- Vaya. Miren quien llegó. – dijo calmadamente.

- Eres Strauss, ¿Verdad? Quiero que sepas que he matado a tus hombres. – dije amenazantemente, mientras le apuntaba con el arma, pero veo que no se inmuta.

- Bah, me da igual. Puedo conseguir mano de obra más barata. – me sorprendí ante su indiferencia. – Se sintió bien matarlos, ¿verdad? Eres muy parecida a mí. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo! – Le grité.

- Oh, no lo sabes. ¿No sabes que yo soy tú padre? – Escuchar estas palabras hacen que mi cuerpo se pasme. Esas palabras no podían ser ciertas. No podía serlo.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi mamá jamás se hubiera enamorado de alguien como tú! – Grité sin contenerme, viéndolo con rabia. Sin embargo, el empieza a reírse desequilibradamente. No sabía por qué lo hacía.

- Yo dije que era tú padre. Nunca mencioné nada de amor. ¿Cómo podré explicártelo…? – dijo, sobándose la barbilla. –… a sí. A mucha gente le gusta degustar la comida de diferentes regiones como de Apotos o Spagonia. A mí me gusta la comida de la Nación de Granadas. La bandeja paisa y el suero costeño. Me encanta como convierten la grasa de la leche en suero, una delicia. También el asado negro y la hallaca. En ese mismo aspecto, yo degusto a las chicas con el miembro que yace entre mis piernas. Ardillas, reptiles, caninas, loba, felinas, aves, humanas, etc; me encanta probar de todo. Un día, pasando por un pueblo, veo a una linda Pegaso comiendo helado con su padre. Mis deseos me pidieron degustarla en todos los aspectos. Intercepté a su padre y le ofrecí una buena suma de dinero por pasar una noche con su hija. Él me miró con ira y rabia, gritándome que me marchara inmediatamente. Yo lo hice. Pero lo que él no sabía es que lo había seguido a su pequeña casa. Esperé a que fuera de noche y allí, sin hacer ruido, entré y los tomé por sorpresa. A su hija, la metí en el auto y a él… bueno, le disparé e incendié su casa, quemándolo. Vi, con placer, como su hija gritaba. La drogué, para que no fuera una molestia, y me marche devuelta a San Fierro. – Se detuvo un segundo, viéndome como estaba, aterrada por su relato y aún más por lo que diría. – Ya en la bodega, yo la metí en una habitación y luego…– él me miró, mostrándome una sonrisa tétrica. – Debo decirte que en esa habitación hay cinco cámaras que graban todo. Yo les pido a mis trabajadores que una vez que termine el día, editen la imagen como si fuera una película. Con otras chicas solo tengo como de 20 a 30 minutos de grabación. Sin embargo, con tu madre hice un hermoso proyecto. Te lo mostraré. – Terminó de decir. En eso, tecleó en el computador y el televisor se encendió. Lo que vi me dejó aterrada. Vi como él arrastraba a mi madre y la tiraba en la cama, agarrando su pierna y colocándole un grillete, encima de su tobillo, que estaba unido a una de las patas de la cama con una cadena. Además, las alas de mi madre estaban, de alguna manera, atadas entre sí para evitar que huyera volando. – Espero que lo disfrutes. – dijo. En el borde inferior de la pantalla aparecía unas palabras que decían día uno.

- _¡No! ¡Por favor, suélteme! _– gritaba ella, tratando de zafarse de Strauss, quien le lamia el cuello con morbosidad. Él comenzaba a romperle toda la roda, dejándola desnuda e indefensa.

- _Mírate. Tienes un lindo cuerpo. Deja que te muestre el mío._ – dijo, desnudándose rápidamente. Luego de esto, él empezó a sobarse la mano entre las piernas. De entre su pelaje comenzaba a brotar su miembro. Mi madre ve esto y grita, tratando inútilmente de zafarse. – _Eres joven pero sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿Verdad?_ – dijo, con una sonrisa morbosa.

- _No…_– fue lo único que dijo ella, mientras sollozaba.

- _Sí tienes unas últimas palabras como niña antes de convertirte en mujer, escúpelas de una vez._ – dijo, colocando su miembro en la intimidad de mi madre.

- _Detente_, _por favor._ – dijo mi madre con una voz de súplica.

- _Muy mala elección de palabras, me temo._ – dijo, comenzando a violarla. Vi como ella gritaba, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor. – _Esto es tan delicioso._ – decía él.

- _Duele. ¡Duele!_ – grito mi madre, mientras de su intimidad brotaban unas gotas de sangre y caían sobre la sábana blanca, manchándola.

- _Como puede dolerte si para mí esto es asombroso._ – Se burló, riéndose, sin dejar de moverse agitadamente. Yo veía esto sin poder creerlo. Quería saltar y destruir la pantalla. Quería destruir a Strauss y matarlo. Pero mi cuerpo solo se quedó pasmado y mis ojos fijos en la pantalla. Luego de varios minutos se detuvo, con un rostro de satisfacción, y mi madre quedó pasmada.

- _Hiciste eso. No…_ – dijo ella, sin fuerza en su voz.

- _Me temo que sí._ – dijo él, separándose de ella y acercándose a la mesa de noche, para tomarse un trago. Vi como esa cosa blanca salía de ella, mezclada con la sangre. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su mirada estaba perdida. Strauss sacó una especie de collar, de una de las gavetas del mueble, y se lo colocó en el cuello de mi madre. – _Ahora yo soy tú amo y toda mascota necesita un collar._ – Dijo, mientras volteaba a mi madre y le empezaba a sobar sus nalgas – _Bueno. Hoy me prometí que dejarías de ser virgen, y ya va uno de tus tres lindos agujeros. _– al terminar de decir esto, mi madre trata de levantarse pero Strauss se acuesta encima de ella. – _Debes relajarte, porque esto apenas comienza._ –

- _¡Ya no más!_ – gritó mi madre, mientras Strauss la obligaba a ese acto carnal. Ese sentimiento de dolor volvía en mí. No sé porque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Ver esas escenas infernales destrozaban mí mente. Noté que los días iban pasando, día dos, tres, cuatro; y mi madre lloraba cada vez que él la violaba. Sus lágrimas machaban su rostro y él solo se burlaba de ella, mientras abusaba de ella en el peor de los actos. Y así fueron hasta el día doce. A partir del día trece, noté como él entró y mi madre no se inmutó, ni suplicó piedad.

- _Veo que te estás adiestrando. Tírate en la cama y abre las piernas._ – le dijo. Vi, con horror, como mi madre obedecía las órdenes dadas por Strauss, mientras él se acercaba a ella y comenzaban el acto carnal. – _Si sigues… así… puede que te quite el… grillete._ – dijo jadeando.

- _Ni… tú… te lo crees._ – le refutó mi madre, jadeando igualmente.

- _Te lo probaré._ – dijo, separándose de mi madre y buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña llave. Él cogió la pierna de mi madre y le quitó el grillete que la apresaba. Vi como mi madre se sobaba la mano en el moretón que le quedó sobre el tobillo. – _Happy?_ – dijo, con una sonrisa. Por un momento, pensé que ese era el plan de mi madre. Que una vez que le quitaran el grillete ella trataría de huir.

- _¿No vas a terminarlo lo que comenzaste?_ – dijo ella, acostándose en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Escuchar y ver esto me dejo sin palabras. _"¿Acaso mi madre se había resignado y aceptaba su nueva vida?"_

- _Así me gusta._ – dijo Strauss, volviendo al acto. Durante los días siguientes fueron así. Noté que mi madre ya no lloraba ni suplicaba que se detuviera, sino lo contrario. Vi cómo le mostraba una sonrisa alegre y disfrutaba de eso. Volví a ver la fecha y decía: día veinticinco.

- _Antes tenía que obligarte hacer todo esto. Pero ahora, tú misma mueves las caderas._ – decía él acostado, mientras mi madre se movía agitadamente encima de él.

- _Creo... que al fin… he aceptado… mi nueva vida._ – decía ella jadeando, mientras su cuerpo sudaba bastante.

- _Eso me alegra. Ser mi mascota tiene beneficios. _– decía él con orgullo. – _Creo que ya voy a terminar. _–dijo esto con esfuerzo.

- _Hazlo. Me gusta sentir ese calor._ – dijo mi madre con una voz excitación. – _¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo! _– gritó ella, en el momento en el que él terminó. Me parecía imposible todo eso. Era imposible pero veía la prueba con mis ojos. El día cambió a veintiséis y en esa imagen mostraba a mi madre en la cama, dormida y acurrucada por las sabanas del lado izquierdo. En eso, Strauss le puso pausa al video.

- Este fue el día en el que la maldita puta de tú madre me jodió la vida y yo se la jodí a ella, más de la que la tenía. – dijo con rabia, quitándole la pausa. En eso, Strauss entraba a la habitación con una cerveza en una mano y la pistola en la otra. Ambas, las dejó en la mesa de noche y se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama, del lado derecho. Mi madre comenzó acariciar su pecho y su entrepierna, mientras él mostraba una sonrisa de excitación.

- _Se siente bien pero… tengo mucho sueño._ – dijo con cansancio.

- _¿Y qué tal si yo lo hago todo por ti?_ – Preguntó mi madre, sin dejar de sobarle la entrepierna.

- _Si tú quieres. Suena bien._ – le respondió Strauss. En eso, mi madre se sentó encima de él y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Duró haciendo eso durante un minuto, hasta que vi como alargó su mano y tomo la cosa más cercana que había, siendo la botella de cerveza.

- _Oh, Strauss solo quiero decirte lo tanto que te…_– En eso, rompe la botella contra la mesa, haciendo que Strauss se alarmara. – _¡ABORREZCO!_ – gritó mi madre, tratando de apuñalar el rostro de Strauss. Él trató de evitar esto, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, pero una parte de la botella le hizo un corte en la mejilla, sangrándolo en el acto. Él tira a mi madre al suelo, mientras se tapa la herida, pero ella se levanta rápidamente y coge el arma, apuntándole. Ella sonreía lunáticamente. Como si ya no hubiera cordura en su ser. – _No sé qué fue peor. Lo que me hiciste o fingir que me gustaba lo que me hacías. Pero esto acaba ahora. Sé que me mataran pero moriré sabiendo que te llevaré conmigo. Ya no más sufrimiento. Ya no más dolor. Ya no más locura. No más. _– dijo mi madre. Vi como trató de apretar el gatillo, pero este no cedía. Mi madre vio confusa este hecho, hasta que Strauss empezó a reír.

- _Tiene seguro, idiota._ – dijo, burlándose de mi madre. Ella comenzó a correr hacía la puerta. Vi como Strauss sacaba una especia de pequeño botón dentro de la almohada y lo oprimía con fuerza. Con horror, vi como mi madre cayó al suelo al instante y se retorcía. Él soltó el botón y ella dejo de retorcerse. Él se paró de la cama, vio a mi madre y se acercó a ella. – _No sabes lo decepcionado que estoy de ti, Sapphire._ – dijo él, colocándole la boca del arma en la frente de mi madre. Él ve como ella muestra una pequeña sonrisa. Strauss deja de apuntarle y sale de la habitación. A los pocos segundos, veo como entra con el chita y el orangután. – _Llévenla a la otra habitación. Hay que castigar los malos actos cometidos por tus mascotas. Te enseñaré buenos modales._ – dijo él, mientras se la llevaban. La imagen cambió, mostrando una habitación blanca. Veo como atan, de espalda, a mi madre a unos grilletes bajo sus muñecas. Al instante, veo como entra Strauss con una bolsa de algodón, un frasco de alcohol y un látigo. Él deja el alcohol y el algodón a un lado, en el suelo. – _Por un momento me agradaba la idea de convertirte en mi mujer._ –

- _Prefiero morir._ – dijo ella, entre los dientes.

- _Para ti, eso sería un sueño. Lástima que vives en una pesadilla._ – terminó de decir, comenzando a darle latigazos. Vi como mi madre gritaba y empuñabas las manos por el dolor que sentía. Látigo, tras látigo, tras látigo; él se reía con morbosidad, junto con sus trabajadores. Cuando se detuvo, ordeno que la soltaran. – _Ohh, pobrecita. Voy a curarte esas heridas._ – dijo, destapando el frasco del alcohol y vaciándolo todo encima de la espalda lastimada de mi madre. Ella se retorció de dolor, mientras lo maldecía. – _Tan joven y tan grosera. Qué bueno que tú castigo aun no acaba. Llévenla de vuelta al cuarto y traigan de nuevo la cadena con el grillete._ – les ordeno y sus hombres obedecieron. Tiraron a mi madre a la cama y le volvieron a colocar el grillete sobre el tobillo de su pierna derecha.

- _¿Y ahora qué, jefe?_ –

- _Bueno, yo me voy a Los Santos, la ciudad de las cirugías plásticas. _– él observó a sus hombres antes de sonreírle. – _Ustedes son mi mano derecha, se merecen una recompensa. De ahora en adelante nosotros tres disfrutaremos de la deliciosa Sapphire._ – dijo Strauss, mostrándole una sonrisa de complicidad. – _Pero se los advierto: si me pegan algo los mataré a los tres._ – Les dijo amenazándoles. Ellos asintieron, viendo como él salía de la habitación. El chita y el orangután se miraron, antes de mostrarse unas sonrisas.

- _Bueno, a mí me tocó la parte delantera la última vez, así que tú por delante y yo por detrás._ – dijo el chita levantando a mi madre.

- _No rechazo eso._ – le respondió el orangután, mientras se acostaba en la cama.

- _No, por favor._ – suplicaba mi madre, mientas la acomodaban encima del orangután.

- _Tranquila, eres joven. Apuesto a que puedes con dos a la vez._ – Le dijo el chita – _Bueno, uno, dos y treeess…_–

- _¡Nooo…!_ – gritó mi madre. Ver esta escena me revolvía el estómago. No podía creer lo que le hacían a mi madre. Caí de rodilla y empecé a vomitar. Escuchaba la risa de Strauss, dándome más ganas de vomi…

* * *

><p>Enzo vio como Rouge se tapaba la boca, levantándose abruptamente de su asiento, cayéndose y reponiéndose al instante, y comenzando a correr. Enzo la persiguió y vio como vomitaba en el inodoro de su baño. Él también tenía ganas de vomitar con todo lo que le había contado la murciélago. Cuando ella terminó de vomitar, cayó en llanto. Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos empañaban su rostro. Soltó varios gritos de dolor por esos recuerdos que creía que al fin había podido superar.<p>

- Lo… lo sien…– Trató de decir Enzo pero no pudo, ya que Rouge lo miraba con ira.

- ¡Decir esa maldita palabra no cambiará nada! – gritó, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a la nutria, haciéndolo caer. – ¡Todas esas malditas palabras de consolación no sirven de nada! – seguía gritando, mientras lo comenzaba a golpear con sus piernas en todo el cuerpo. – ¡Hay algo que aprendí y que probé que era verdad! _"¡Finge una sonrisa para que el mundo no te vea como un raro y anormal!"_ ¡Si ellos te ven triste, pensaran que tienes problemas y se alejaran de ti, dejándote a tu merced! Ahora mismo deben de estar violando a cientos de niñas y niños y el gobierno solo los ven como una cifra de daños colaterales y se jactan diciendo que sienten dolor por esas pobres almas. ¡Pero es MENTIRA, porque no saben lo que sufren! ¡Esa es la maldita verdad de este mundo podrido! – Gritó ella, hasta quedarse sin habla. En eso, sin prevenirlo, Enzo se levanta y le da un puñetazo en el estómago. Rouge cayó de rodillas, igual que Enzo. Ella vio los ojos de Enzo y ahora era ella quien tenía miedo.

- ¡¿Crees que no sé eso?! ¡¿Crees que no sé cómo es la realidad de este mundo?! – le volvió a dar otro puñetazo, pero sin tanta fuerza como el anterior. – Luego de la huida de la isla, nos llevaron, junto a un pequeño grupo, a una mansión. Allí nos daban los alimentos y los dueños de estos se Jactaban de la misericordia que nos daban. Fue más noble ese pequeño erizo azul, de dos a tres años, que le dio a mi hermana el último pedazo de pan que él tenía, antes de irse con tu tío a otro bote. Quería largarme de allí, pero no sabía a donde. Tardé dos años, antes de tener el dinero suficiente, para irme con mi hermana a un mejor lugar. – dijo él, llorando. Rouge no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero no dijo nada. Enzo se puso de pie y buscó en el armario del baño algún tipo de ungüento para sus moretones. Quedaron en silencios durante varios segundos.

- Bueno, ¿en dónde me quedé? – Dijo Rouge, rompiendo el silencio.

- Si no quieres seguir hablando puedo…– Trató de hablar Enzo, pero Rouge negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡No! Si no termino de decirte todo lo que pasó, no podré dormir. – Refutó Rouge.

- De acuerdo. Se no te gusta que lo diga, pero lo siento. Siento haberte dado un golpe en la barriga. – dijo Enzo, apenado por sus acciones.

- Yo también te pido disculpa por lo que te hice. – le refutó la murciélago. – Bueno, volvamos…

* * *

><p>…Vomitar. Escuchar la risa de Strauss solo me provocaba ganas de vomitar. Vi a la pantalla, notando como los días pasaban. Ellos se divertían con mi madre, como si fuera un juguete. Unos días eran solo dos y otros eran los tres juntos. Los tres, abusando de la inocencia de mi madre, mientras ella volvía a suplicar y pedir piedad, excitándolos más. Noté la fecha y decía que era él día treinta y ocho. Mi madre vomitaba, siendo observada por un humano, de no más de 45 años, y por Strauss.<p>

- _Los síntomas son obvios pero de todas maneras te traeré los resultados de sangre, hoy en la noche. _– dijo, viendo a Strauss con miedo.

- _Ya sabes que no puedes decir nada. A no ser que quieras vera tu hija de siete años en esa cama. O prefieres que sea tú mujer… de nuevo._ – dijo, viéndolo con perversidad.

- _No diré nada. Lo siento._ – terminó de decir, viendo a mi madre, y saliendo del lugar.

- _Los exámenes lo traerán esta noche. Así que aprovechemos este tiempo._ – dijo, mientras comenzaba a abusar de mi madre, mientras que a ella solo le brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. Noté como la imagen cambiaba, mostrando la oficina de Strauss y a varios de sus hombres. En ello, veo como traen a mi madre. La vestimenta que le pusieron era obscena. Una blusa que solo le tapaban un poco los senos y una falda muy corta, viéndose su ropa interior; todo hecho de cuero.

- _Bueno, ¿lista para la noticia?_ – dijo Strauss, en modo burlón. – _Según estos exámenes, me complace decirte que muy pronto te convertirás en una hermosa madre. – _

- _¿Qué?_ – preguntó mi madre confusa.

- _¿No lo entendiste? Estas embarazada. Hay una pequeña criatura creciendo dentro de ti._ – dijo sarcásticamente Strauss, mientras todo los demás se comenzaban a reír.

- _No puede ser._ – negaba mi madre con su cabeza.

- _Como no puede ser posible si lo hacíamos a diario. Ahora, yo podría ser el padre, pero también lo hiciste con mis dos manos derechas. Incluso puede que dentro de ti este creciendo una camada._ – se burlaba Strauss, mostrando una sonrisa de malicia.

- _¿Qué vas hacer conmigo?_ – le preguntó mi madre temerosa.

- _Bueno, eso es sencillo. Lárgate. _– le dijo Strauss.

- _¿Qué?_ – dijo ella, sorprendida por lo que escuchó.

- _Ya oíste. Lárgate de mi palacio. Ya no me sirves. Ya devoré hasta el último pedazo de tú inocencia. Ya solo eres una cualquiera. _– vi como él le comenzaba a alzar la voz a mi madre.

- _Destruiste mi vida._ –

- _OH… que vas hacer. Llorar y pedir piedad._ – dijo Strauss, mientras hacía gestos de burla. Mi madre agachó la cabeza, mientras soltaba unos sollozos.

- _No. No pienso hacer eso._ – le escuché decir, mientras levantaba la mirada. Un temor invadía mi cuerpo al ver los ojos de mi madre. Ya que en ellos solo veía locura y odio. – _Lo que pienso hacer ahora es ver cómo me arranco la porquería que yace dentro de mí. _– dijo, agarrándose duramente la barriga. – _Esta cosa. Esta monstruosidad no verá la luz del sol. Si es necesario, cogeré un cuchillo y me apuñalaré las veces que sea necesario. ¡No me importa morir!_ – gritaba ella.

- _Ese no es mi problema. Es tú cuerpo._ – seguía burlándose Strauss, mientras sus hombres le seguían la corriente. – _Lárgate de una vez puta_. – dijo él. Mi madre comenzó a correr pero nadie la detuvo. En eso, el video entro en una especie de bucle, repitiéndose la escena en la que a mí madre le dan la noticia de su embarazo y de su idea de aborto, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Escuchar esto hace que quede pasmada (más de lo que estaba). Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, ya que el dolor que sentía era inenarrable.

- Mandé a matar a tú mamá porque me dijeron que era feliz. Aunque me pregunto ¿En verdad era feliz teniéndote a su lado o cuando crecieras quería restregarte en tú cara que fuiste la causante de todo su dolor? – Al terminar de decir esto, rió como un sádico. Como si hubiera ganado una victoria de guerra. – Oh, también me pregunto como tú mamá llego a Wetopolis. Su pueblo quedaba a cientos de kilómetros de esa ciudad. – dijo, antes de continuar riéndose. Caí de rodillas, de nuevo. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mientras mi mente se destrozaba. No quería creer en sus palabras, pero no podía negarlas. _"¿Y si ella nunca me quiso?"_ No, no es cierto pero… ya no sabía que pensar. Saqué las fotos de mi bolsillo y las observé. _"¿Qué era verdad?" "¿Qué era mentira?" _No quería dudar del amor de mi madre pero… no había nada que me guiara. Tiré las fotos al piso, me tapé los oídos y cerré los ojos. No quería escuchar las palabras que salían e la boca de mi madre en el vídeo.

- Ayúdenme – pedí con una voz quebrada, esperando que algo me iluminara. En eso, de manera imprevista, sentí como una brisa acariciaba mi rostro. Una caricia que me recordaba a mí madre. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente. Lo primero que vi fueron las fotografías, que yacían esparcidas por el piso. Noté algo que me sorprendió. Ya no eran cuatro fotografías, si no cinco. Empecé a cogerlas rápidamente y, al coger la última, vi lo que necesitaba ver. La respuesta que iluminaba mi mente y alma. En esa foto, estaba mi madre usando una bata de hospital, mientras me sostenía a mí, que usaba una pequeña ropa blanca con corazones, en sus brazos y de sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas, mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad. Esa foto era del día de mí nacimiento. El día que me tuvo. Parte de la foto estaba dañada, ya que de esta se había despegado, pero la parte más importante se mantenía intacta, aun así noté que encima del hombro derecho de mi madre yacía una mano de un hombre humano (por su fisonomía). Veía esta foto sin poder creerlo. Vi de nuevo a la pantalla y comparaba los ojos que veía con los de la foto. En la de la pantalla, los ojos solo mostraban locura, odio y dolor. Mientras, que los de la foto, mostraban ternura, amor y cariño. La Pegaso que mostraba en la pantalla no era la misma la que aparecía en la foto. Eran totalmente distintas. Ni siquiera podía decir que eran caras de una misma moneda, ya que era imposible. En ello, aunque mí cuerpo no mostraba ninguna expresión, mi alma gritaba de felicidad, mientras mis pensamientos formaban esos detalles que mostraban que era verdad. Que mi madre, después de todo lo que sufrió, me tuvo y me amaba con el alma.

- _"Eso me alegra. Ella lo es todo para mí" "Hay ideas que consideramos buenas, pero a veces nos podemos equivocar" "Yo tenía una idea firme, la cual quería cumplir costara lo que costara" "Me aterré al darme cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo" "No se atrevan a acercarse a ella, o juro que…" "Solo quiero… decirte que… te quiero" "Cuando sepas la verdad, recuerda los mejores momentos con tú madre"…_– Todos esos pensamientos pasaban rápidamente por mi cabeza, mientras al fin mostraba una sonrisa.

- Vaya. Me sorprende que sonrías de que tú madre fue un montón de carne con la que nos divertíamos a diario. – dijo Strauss sarcásticamente. Dejé caer las fotos, mientras tomaba impulso y salté contra Strauss, dándole una de mis patadas que lo noquearon, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. También me elevo y destrozo la pantalla en la que se reproducía el video. No quería seguir escuchando ni viendo lo que mostraban. Veo el cuerpo tirado de Strauss, cojo su arma y le apunto con esta. Lo único que quería hacer era acabar con su vida. Acabar con el desgraciado que me quitó todo lo que más amaba en la vida. Quería quitarle la vida, como él se la quitó a mí madre por capricho. _"Pero no de esta manera"_ pensé. Tiré el arma a un lado y, con esfuerzo (mucho esfuerzo), comencé arrastrarlo a otra habitación. Una habitación especial. Allí le puse los grilletes debajo de sus muñecas y temple las cadenas que lo sostenían. A los pocos segundos de hacer esto, él se despierta, viéndome confuso.

- Recuerdas este lugar. Aquí fue donde la castigaste. Aquí fue donde le diste varios latigazos, causándole cortes en su espalda. – dije estas palabras seriamente sin titubear. – Recuerda bien este lugar. Ya que aquí es donde morirás. – Terminé de decir, mientras él se quedaba en silencio.

- ¡N-no puedes! ¡Yo soy tú padre! – Gritó desesperadamente, mientras movía sus brazos agitadamente, tratando de soltarse de las cadenas que lo apresaban. Sin embargo, al escuchar que era tan hipócrita de mencionar esa palabra, una ira (mayor a la que tenía) brotó de mí y le di una patada en su boca. Vi como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de esta, mientras escupía pedazos de dientes quebrados.

- ¡Mi madre era mi padre! ¡Tú solo eres el bastardo que quiso destrozarle su vida! – Le grité, comenzando a golpearlo lo más fuerte posible. Escuchaba como crujían sus huesos, por la fuerza con la que los impactaba. Él gritaba de dolor, haciéndome sonreír de satisfacción. – Lamentablemente, para ti, mi madre logró vivir feliz a pesar de lo ocurrido. ¡Pero tú no podías vivir con eso! ¡Tú complejo de dios te obligaba a terminar el trabajo! ¡Pues bien, estas son las consecuencias de esos actos! – le gritaba, sin dejar de lanzarle patadas. Noté como la pared blanca, que yacía detrás de él, era chocada y manchada por la sangre que salía disparada de él. Golpe tras golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe; no me detenía a pesar de saber que ya estaba muerto. Quería destrozarlo completamente. Que el que lo viera no pudiera reconocerlo, ni aunque le pagaran por eso. Al terminar reí sádicamente, notando como todo mi ropa estaba manchada con su sangre. Vi como había quedado la apariencia de su cuerpo y me sentía satisfecha de lo que hice. Ya no tenía forma de nada. Comencé a caminar hacia la oficina, a buscar las fotografías que había traído. Esas fotografías que me iluminaron en el momento más duro de mi vida. Al cogerlas, pensé en algo que hervía mi sangre.

- No voy a dejar que nadie vea lo que te hizo. – me dije a mi misma guardando las fotografías, dirigiéndome al computador y comenzando a destruirlo. Sé que podían haber más copias, pero algo tan personal no lo dejaría en cualquier computador. Al terminar, aun sentía esa rabia invadir mis venas, entonces pateé uno de los gabinetes y, de este, un cajón salió de su lugar. No me hubiera importado esto, si no fuera por el contenido que yacía dentro de él. Su brillo iluminó el lugar. Yo la cogí lentamente, sin poder creerlo. Era una Caos Esmeralda. No era la misma que había rodado en el museo, ya que esta era azul. En medio de mi búsqueda, averigüé más sobre ellas, descubriendo el poder que yacía dentro de ellas. Diferentes tribus hablaban sobre su misticismo y, en pocos casos, podían traer de a la vida a los que murieron. Al pensar en esto, un sentimiento de alegría me comenzaba a rodear.

- Eso es. Puedes hacerlo. Tráela de vuelta. – pedí, esperando algún cambio. Pero nada pasaba. Giré, con el presentimiento que mi madre se encontraba detrás de mí, esperándome con un abrazo. Pero nada. – ¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Tráela de vuelta! – grité, mientras mis lágrimas empañaban mi rostro. Nada sucedía. Ningún cambio. Ningún milagro. – Por favor, te lo pido. Tráela de vuelta. – suplicaba, mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre la esmeralda, y esta no cambiaba. – Tráela de vuelta. Por favor, tráela de vuelta. Por favor, tráela de vuelta…– comencé a decir, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra, mientras sentía que perdía el conocimiento. Como si perdiera mi cordura. Todo se estaba oscureciendo, pero yo no dejaba de repetir esas palabras.

_- Por favor, tráela de vuelta. Por favor, tráela de vuelta. Por favor, tráela de vuelta…–_

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. También espero que no piensen mal de mí por los hechos que leyeron. No olviden dejar sus Reviews.<p>

PD: Aquí les dejo el Summary de mis próximos Fanfic que les traeré pronto (bueno, ni tan pronto). Serán unos one-Shot (mínimo de 7000 palabras cada uno XD)

_**Un Pasado Desconocido: **_Vi como perecieron todos los habitantes de mi tribu, mientras eran perseguidos por la criatura enfurecida. Yo fui la última que murió. Pero ahora, en medio de toda esta calma, me pregunto día a día: ¿De dónde salió él? ¿De dónde salió el que protege con devoción a la Master Esmeralda? ¿De dónde salió el último equidna, de nuestra tribu? _¿De dónde proviene Knuckles the Echidna?_ _Protagonista: Tikal._ One-shot

_**¿Se Puede Ser Un Héroe Hasta El Final?:**_Cuando a nuestro héroe, Sonic the Hedgehog, ve la oportunidad de detener definitivamente la maldad esparcida por el doctor Ivol Robotnik. Pero al hacerlo, su alma caminara por un sendero siniestro. _¿Podrá hacerlo?_ y si lo hace _¿Podrá volver algún día a ser quien era antes? Protagonista: Sonic the Hedgehog._ One-shot

_**Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan:**_ Mi mente se pierde a cada instante. Veo imágenes perturbadoras que no están allí. Despiertos en lugares en los que no dormí. Quiero respuestas pero olvido lo que busco. Y, cuando creo encontrarlas, las olvido. La única frase que no olvido por completo es: _Who I Am? ¿Quién soy yo? Protagonista: Shadow the Hedgehog. _One-Shot


	5. Redención

Bueno amigos y amigas, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este Fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten.  
>PD: En mi perfil encontraran el link de la canción Last Ride to The Hell, para que la escuchen cuando se los indique (si quieren). Bueno, sin más que decir, <strong><em>Adelante.<em>**

**Capítulo 05: Redención**

* * *

><p><em>- Por favor, tráela de vuelta. <em>– repetía Rouge sin parpadear. Enzo veía con culpa como la mirada de ella parecía distante y sin vida.

- Rouge. – le dijo Enzo a la murciélago, sacándola de su trance.

- Creo que perdí el hilo. – dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa. – Lo que falta para terminar es poco, pero… no sé cómo continuar. Quiero decirte el resto para poder dormir tranquilamente esta noche, pero…– decía ella sollozando, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- ¿Y qué tal si yo te cuento algo sobre mí? – le preguntó la nutria a la murciélago. Ella asintió ante su pregunta. Vio como él daba unos suspiros antes de continuar. – Yo tenía una novia llamada Sheva, era de especie lémur, también perteneciente a G.U.N. Ella trabajaba en operaciones especiales. Ella era excelente en su trabajo y muchos las felicitaban por ello. Yo estaba orgulloso de ella y ella de mí. – Enzo se detuvo, limpiándose los ojos. – Hace un año, ella se fue a un país del continente de África por unos problemas de dictadura. Allí ayudaron a los rebeldes que luchaban por la igualdad de derechos. En la última misión que le tocaba, para volverá acá, fueron emboscados en el poblado de Kijuju. Derivaron el helicóptero en el que se transportaba. Este cayó pero no explotó. Ella fue la única que no quedo inconsciente o herida de movilidad. Me cuentan que salió y, cogiendo las armas, defendió a sus compañeros. Fueron tres horas sin descanso. Cuando al fin llegaba el apoyo para cubrirlos un posible francotirador le dio en el pecho. Todos sobrevivieron menos ella. Cuando me dijeron la noticia no podía creerlo. Según el compañero que la atendió sus últimas palabras fueron: "_Demonios, yo esperaba estar mañana en casa y no dejar dormir a Enzo en toda la noche. Dile que lo amo mucho y que… estaré feliz si al día siguiente ya está en la cama con otra chica, ya que conozco como es él. Te amo Enzo. Adiós"_ – Al terminar de decir esto la nutria empezó a sollozar. – Ella tenía razón. Ella me conocía bien. No he sido capaz de superar su muerte. He tratado de… continuar. Pero no puedo ¡Yo la amaba! – gritó, con dolor al recordar esto, sintiendo como una culpa lo carcomía. Porque si él sufría por eso, no se imagina lo que sufría Rouge.

- Si yo fuera ella, estaría orgullosa de tal devoción. Pero, igualmente, no me gustaría que te estancaras por ello. – Le dijo Rouge, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa. – Creo que lo que ella quería decirte es que continuaras con tú vida, pero sin olvidarla. – Terminó de decir la murciélago, mientras salía del baño. Enzo pensó en sus palabras. Él también había pensado lo mismo. Su parte lógica se lo insinuó pero su parte espiritual lo negaba. Una sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro, ya que en cierta manera esperaba a que alguien se lo dijera. Él salió del baño, buscando a su paciente (si se puede decir así). Buscó por todos lados del apartamento pero no la encontró. Salió al pasillo del piso y allí la vio.

- Te demoraste en encontrarme. – le dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

- Pensé que te habías ido. – dijo Enzo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Pasa algo malo. ¿No quieres continuar? – le preguntó.

- Si quiero continuar. Pero para terminar mi historia necesitamos ir a otra parte. Una muy especial. – le respondió Rouge seriamente.

- ¿Queda muy lejos? – le preguntó Enzo.

- Oh sí. Demasiado. – Dijo Rouge mientras daba varios pasos, seguida por Enzo. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento que yacía al lado izquierdo del de la murciélago, se detiene. – Bueno, ya llegamos. Oh, parece que no era tan lejos. – dijo en modo de burla, soltando unas cuantas risas. De su bolsillo saca una llave y, al abrirla, le pide a Enzo que entre. Él, al entrar, sabe en donde se encuentra.

- Este era tu hogar, ¿verdad? – preguntó retóricamente la nutria al instante.

- Cuando entraste a mi casa, yo te dije que era mi templo. Bueno, este es mi templo espiritual. Aquí es donde vengo cuando me siento mal o no tengo fuerza para continuar con mi trabajo. Cuando entro aquí, siento que vuelvo a ser feliz. – al terminar, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad junto con sus ojos llorosos.

- Se siente tan acogedor. – dijo Enzo al sentir en el ambiente una paz que no sentía en muchos lugares.

- Lo es – Refutó ella, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Enzo la siguió a una pequeña habitación y vio cómo, con delicadeza, se acostaba en la cama. – Al acostarme aquí, trato de sentir el aroma de mí madre. Lamentablemente, con el paso de los años, su olor ya ha desaparecido casi por completo. Solo queda el mío. – dijo, mientras unas lágrimas caían de su rostro. – Lo bueno, si se puede decir así, es que aún queda la ropa de mi madre. Debo agradecer al señor Han, ya que el mantuvo el apartamento en sus manos hasta que volví a tenerla en las mías. Pero no podía volver a vivir aquí. – Decía, mientras las lágrimas hacían más acto de presencia. – La persona con la que quería estar había muerto y yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarla. – Terminó de decir, cayendo en llanto. Un llanto que fue calmado, ya que sintió un abrazo cálido por la espalda.

- Tú fuiste fuerte. Con todo lo que me contaste, tú has sido la chica más fuerte que he conocido hasta ahora. – Dijo Enzo, dándole confianza Rouge. Ella se para de la cama y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, saca una blusa del closet de su madre.

- Huélela y dime cómo se siente. – le pidió Rouge, alargando la mano para entregarle la blusa a la nutria.

- Es una aroma dulce. Se siente bien. – dijo la nutria luego de olerla.

- Así es. Eres la segunda persona a la que le permito entrar aquí y sentir el aroma de mi madre. – dijo la murciélago, doblando la blusa de su madre y guardándola.

- ¿Y quién fue la primera? – Preguntó la nutria.

- Mi amiga Topaz. – Respondió con orgullo. – Bueno, ya me siento mejor. Vamos al comedor. – dijo Rouge, saliendo de la habitación seguido por Enzo. Ellos se sentaron en el pequeño comedor y se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Rouge le sonrisa a Enzo. – Bueno, continuemos en donde me quedé…

* * *

><p><em>- Por favor, tráela de vuelta. <em>– Seguía diciendo, mientras mis parpados seguían cerrados y mi alma se encontraba en toda esa soledad. No quería abrirlos y encontrarme que no había pasado nada. Que mi madre no había vuelto y yo seguía sola.

- _Abre tus ojos, mi preciosa gema._ – Escuché decir, en medio de toda esa soledad, la voz de mi madre. Casi instintivamente, lo hago. Abro mis parpados, notándome en una escena totalmente extraña, ya que me encontraba tirada de frente en el piso. Noté como varios agentes de G.U.N, quienes me veían con un poco de aversión, apuntándome con sus armas. Vi mis manos y otro temor me invadía.

- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunté, aunque traté que gritar pero mi voz sonaba casi sin fuerza. – ¿Dónde está la Caos Esmeralda azul que yacía en mis manos? – Vi como ellos quedaron sorprendidos por esta pregunta. Noté como uno de ellos, acercándose a mí, escaneaba mis manos con una especie de aparato. Escuché como el aparato hacia unos sonidos antes de detenerse.

- Capitán Max, según los datos ella dice la verdad. – Vi como el mayor de todos los reunidos miraba al joven con sorpresa. – Según estos datos, en sus manos hubo una Esmeralda. Hay picos altos de energía, dando a entender que la Esmeralda desapareció por su cuenta. – Le informaba el joven soldado al capitán. Vi como el capitán se sobaba las manos en sobre su cabeza.

- Por eso no confío en las Caos Esmeraldas. Desaparecen cuando menos lo esperas. – Les decía a sus soldados. En ese momento sentí un olor raro. Un olor desagradable, parecido al olor de un baño público. Luego de dar unos suspiros, me doy cuenta que el olor venia de mí. ¿Cómo era posible? pensaba. Pero esa pregunta la dejaría para después.

- ¿Cómo me encontraron? – les pregunté, con una voz poco audible.

- Bueno, eso es simple. – Comenzaba a decir el capitán. – El edificio de enfrente tiene unas cámaras de seguridad en su portón. Esas cámaras grabaron el momento en el que una ardilla murió por un disparo y luego tú llegaste. Ellos, al ver esto, inmediatamente mandaron la cinta a la policía y los rasgos de la imagen fueron suficientes para que te identificaran en la base de datos de G.U.N; y rápidamente vinimos por ti. – dijo rápidamente. – Esta vez no pudiste escaparte de nosotros. – decía con orgullo, como un depredador al capturar su presa.

- Genial. El día que cumplo mí venganza me atrapan. – dije, aun con la voz poco audible. Vi como ellos se miraron un poco confusos.

- De hecho, ellos apenas vieron la cinta hoy. Pero los la fecha dice que fue hace dos días que estas aquí. – dijo el capitán, asustándome. Era imposible. Apenas llevaba no más de una hora y media aquí.

- Imposible. – dije, ya que debía de ser así. Noté como él asintió frente a uno de sus agentes.

- De acuerdo. – dijo, acercándose a mí. De su uniforme sacó una pequeña Tablet, reproduciendo un video. Vi sorprendida lo que me mostraba. Era yo, repitiendo las palabras "_Por favor, tráela de vuelta" _una y otra y otra vez; con la mirada perdida. El tiempo que decía que duraba la grabación eran de al menos diez minutos. – Parece que entraste en una especie de shock. Cuando llegamos, no dejabas de decir esas palabras. Te tocamos, te movimos, te gritamos y nada. Me sorprende que parpadearas un segundo, recuperando la cordura. – terminó de decir, alejándose de mí.

- Cadete Topaz, levántela y se encargará de ella. – Le ordenó el capitán a una joven, la más joven de todos los presentes. Su cabello era castaño claro como la arena al mojarse, sus ojos eran de un color violeta y la tez de su piel era blanca, con un pequeño toque de bronceado. Ella me miró con un poco de desagrado. El capitán, al ver esto, se acerca a ella y la mira seriamente – Usted es la cadete con las mejores notas de la academia, pero si no quieres seguir las órdenes de sus superiores puede volver por donde vino. Buscaremos a alguien más. – Escuché como les dijo estas palabras con un tono amenazante.

- Sí, señor. – vi como dijo estas palabras entre los dientes, haciéndole un ademan militar. Ella se acercó a mí y me levantó, colocándome unas esposas. El olor que había sentido al comienzo aumentó, casi como si estuviera en una alcantarilla. Si estuve en shock, mi mente creía que solo pasaron segundos pero las necesidades básicas de mi cuerpo continuaron en estos dos días (no quisiera ver la expresión del rostro de una lavandería si hubiera llevado mi ropa en aquel entonces).

- Si tienes algo más que decir… este es el momento. – me dijo el capitán, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Yo lo miré y le devolví la sonrisa.

- Bueno, tengo unas cosas en un motel y quiero que las recuperen. Tendrán que hacerlo, ya que podrían contener más pruebas en mi contra. – dije, sin dejar de mostrarle una sonrisa. Vi como cogía un radio y daba unas órdenes en clave. Se acercó a mí y me preguntó la ubicación del motel. Yo se los doy, ya que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Al salir del almacén, dos autos blindados de la organización nos esperaban. Me subieron en uno, junto con la cadete Topaz, mientras que los demás se fueron en el otro. El auto aceleró y noté, por la ventana, como el otro tomaba otra dirección. Me llevaron a un cuartel grande, a las afueras de la ciudad de San Fierro. Ya dentro de este, la cadete Topaz me dirigió a unas duchas. Allí me empezó a desvestir, dejando a un lado mi ropa sucia. Abrió la regadera y sentí el agua fría caer en mi cuerpo. Temblé por esto, haciendo que Topaz cambiara la temperatura de esta a cálida. Me sobaba por todo el cuerpo, limpiando la suciedad que yacía en mí. Escuché el sonido que hacia la puerta automática del baño al abrirse y al momento vi como un agente se posaba detrás de la cadete de cabello castaño como la arena. A pesar de que se me quedó viendo por unos segundos, no sentí pena de mi desnudez. Sin embargo, para la cadete esto era malo, ya que alejó al agente, con una rabia en sus ojos, y me colocó una pequeña bata de baño.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estas son las duchas de las mujeres! ¡No tienes permiso de estar aquí! – Le gritaba al agente, mientras él trataba de disculparse. – Le informaré al capitán de estas acciones. – terminó de decir. Por un momento, aunque no mostré ninguna expresión, me sentí feliz de que alguien me cuidara. Me recordaba un poquito a la protección que me daba mi madre.

- ¡No, por favor! Yo solo venia para informarte que me pusieron a tú disposición para ayudarte en cualquier cosa. No me notifiques por este error. – Suplicó él. Ella lo miró, aun con enojo.

- Bueno. Si vienes a ayudarme, por favor llévate la muda de ropa de la murciélago. Como está muy, pero muy sucia para limpiarla lo mejor es incinerarla. – Al escuchar estas palabras, mi mente vuelve por un momento. Porque si la quemaban, las cosas que yacían dentro de ella se destruirían.

- ¡No! – Grité, llamando la atención de las dos personas, que me veían sorprendidas. – Al menos saquen las fotos que se encuentran en los bolsillos. – les supliqué, ya que eso era lo único que me mantuvo cuerda en los momentos de dolor en mi búsqueda de venganza. Vi como Topaz se acercaba a mi ropa pero, al verla bien, se detiene.

- Ya la oíste. Saca las fotos de su bolsillo. – Le ordenó al agente, quien parecía indeciso con tocar mi ropa. – Si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema. Pero no esperes que no te notifique con tus superiores por el error de hace un momento. – Terminó de decirle. Me gustó la forma de amenaza oculta en sus palabras. Vi como el metió sus manos dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón y, con un poco de asco, sacaba una pequeña bolsa plástica. Él la abrió con cuidado, mientras Topaz cogía las fotografías y las veía con asombro. Vi como el agente se acercaba a los lavados y se limpiaba la mano. Me acerqué a la cadete y, estirándome, traté de alcanzar las fotos.

- Lo siento. Estas fotografías serán decomisadas, ya que hacen parte de las evidencias en tú contra. – terminó de decir mientras se las entregaba al agente, dándole unas ordenes, y este se iba, sin dejar la ropa que debía incinerar. No sabía si sentirme bien o mal. Bien porque impedí que destruyeran las fotos; o mal por no tenerlas a mi lado. Miraba el suelo con tristeza, ya que no sabía que sería de mí. La cadete me coge con cuidado del brazo y me lleva a una celda de contención, siendo la puerta una pared trasparente. Allí dentro veo una muda de mis mudas de ropa. Ya debían haber recuperado mis cosas y las usarían en mi contra. Vi como la cadete Topaz me traía una bandeja de comida. Tenía un pedazo de pan, carne, salsa rosada, arroz, un vaso de jugo de mora y una pequeña botella de agua. Tan solo con verla siento como mi estómago gruñe, mientras que mi boca empezaba a babear. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a devorarlo todo. Era tal mi hambre que no utilicé ningún utensilio, ya que usaba mis manos. Tampoco me importó si hacia ruido con mi boca al masticar la comida. Cuando sentí que me atragantaba, cogí la botella de agua y me la tomé toda. Al terminar todo, lamia la bandeja para saborear hasta la última gota de alimento. Pasé la bandeja por la ranura que yacía en el fondo de la puerta. Vi como la cadete me miraba. – No olvides limpiarte la cara antes de dormir. – me dijo, casi como una orden. Me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta el por qué lo decía. Toda mi cara estaba sucia y engrasada por la comida. En el pequeño lavado limpié, sin ánimo, mi rostro. Pasaron unas cuantas horas (que no conté) antes de volver a ver la cadete. – Ya son las nueve de la noche. Fuera luces. – Ordenó por radio. En eso todas las luces se apagaron, excepto por una. Donde estaba esa luz encendida, que quedaba frente a mi celda, vi como la cadete se sentaba en una pequeña silla y me vigilaba. La luz no era lo suficientemente brillante como para no permitirme dormir. Cerré mis ojos con temor a lo que el día siguiente traería para mí.

- _¿No te parece muy hermosa?_ – Mis parpados se abrieron, ya que la voz era de alguien que era imposible que estuviera allí.

- _Sí. Igual a su madre._ – Un temor me invadía, ya que esas voces eran de personas imposibles. Mis ojos me mostraban que mis manos y pies estaban atadas a unas cadenas. Vi, como de entre las sombras, aparecían el chita y el orangután, mostrándome una sonrisa morbosa.

- _Y qué hay de mí. Soy su padre, quiera ella o no._ – Vi como él salía igualmente de las sombras. Vi como Strauss aparecía con arma en una mano y cámara en otra, mientras se reía desquiciadamente.

- _Me pregunto si sabrá como su madre._ – dijo el chita, lamiéndose los labios.

- _¿Podemos jefe?_ – Le preguntó el orangután, sintiendo como me sobaba sus asquerosas manos por mi rostro.

- _Es mi hija. Bueno… una de las muchas que tal vez tengo. Así que me da igual lo que le hagan. _– dijo, con una sonrisa de complicidad. Un temor me invadía, ya que ellos se comenzaron a reír sádicamente.

- _¿Se lo hacemos igual a como se lo hicimos a su madre Sapphire?_ – Preguntó el chita al orangután.

- _Por supuesto. Igual que a su linda y tierna madre._ – terminó de decir el orangután, mientras comenzaba a rasgar mi ropa. Un horror recorría mi cuerpo y mi alma. Me desataron pero mi cuerpo no se movía para nada. Vi como el orangután se acostaba en la cama y me acomodaron encima de él. Mis lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, sintiendo miedo de lo que se aproximaba. Sentí como el chita se ponía detrás de mí, mientras los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban.

- _Me pregunto si soportará tanto como su madre. Además, ¿Podrá tener un hijo a tan corta edad?_ – dijo Strauss con morbosidad en sus palabras, grabándome con la cámara que yacía en sus manos.

- _Uno._ – comenzó a contar el chita.

- _No… No pueden._ – Dije temerosa.

- _Dos._ – continuó diciendo el orangután.

- _¡No lo hagan! ¡Por favor, no lo hagan!_ – grité, suplicando.

- _¡Treees!_ – Gritaron todos, como si de una celebración se tratara.

- _Nooooooo…_– Grite, pensando que mi vida había terminado.

Sentí el duro golpe de mi cara contra el suelo. Me había caído de la cama de la celda en la que me encontraba. Sentí la sangre brotando de mi boca. Con la poca luz que iluminaba la celda pude vislumbrar en mi mano esa sangre. Sentí un miedo absoluto, porque pensaba que esa sangre provenía de otra parte de mí.

- ¡Mami, sálvame de mis pesadillas! ¡Por favor mami, necesito que vuelvas! – Grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero sentía que no servía para nada. Ese dolor seguía en mí. Ese miedo me carcomía por dentro. Cuando alcé la mirada, vi como la cadete Topaz me miraba, con unos ojos llorosos. – ¡Por favor, dame una de las fotos! Solo una. Es todo lo que quiero. – le suplicaba a ella, quien me miraba pensativa. Vi como desaparecía de mi vista y no tenía esperanza de que volviera. Pero a los pocos minutos vi que volvió, con algo maravilloso en sus manos.

- Solo pude sacar una para que no se dieran cuenta. Como no hay cámaras aquí, no me preocupa mucho que me atrapen. Mi turno termina a las cinco y cuando te la pida me la das rápidamente, ¿Entendiste? – me dijo, pasando la foto por la ranura que se encontraba al fondo de la puerta. Yo asentí ante su pregunta e inmediatamente la cogí. La foto que me había traído era la foto que ilumino mi alma en el momento que no sabía cuál era la verdad que me rodeaba. Era la foto del día en que nací. Al tenerla en mis manos la besé varias veces y me acosté en la pequeña cama, con la foto sobre mi pecho. Me sentía feliz y protegida en medio de todo ese temor.

- No eres la misma persona de la que nos advertían en el informe. – Dijo ella, sentándose en la silla, limpiándose unas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Quería hablarle, preguntarle sobre que pensaban sobre mí. Pero no era bueno. Al final era de G.U.N y ellos podían estar mintiéndome en esos minutos para sacarme cualquier tipo de información. Pero durante los siguientes días fue así, ayudándome a sentir bien. Antes de que apagaran las luces ella me entregaba una de mis fotos, permitiéndome dormir tranquilamente. Dormía pero no soñaba. No había vuelto a soñar desde el día murió mi madre. Aun así, mis pesadillas no volvieron durante toda la semana que me mantuvieron en las celdas de retención. Para el octavo día vi como el capitán de ese día llegaba llevando puesto un uniforme elegante, como de presentación o ascenso. Junto a él, estaban todos los agentes que me _"capturaron"_ ese día. Todos portando el uniforme formal de reuniones. Allí vi a la cadete Topaz, con ese bonito uniforme azul con falda. El capitán Max tecleó unos números en el panel de la puerta y esta se abrió. Me esposaron rápidamente y comencé a caminar por el pasillo.

- ¿A dónde me llevan? – Pregunté sin esperar respuesta. Ya que yo no era nadie.

- Bueno, mi pequeña ladrona y asesina, vamos a Central City para tú juicio. – Dijo el capitán.

- Ya veo. – Fue lo único que le contesto. No podía negarme a esas acusaciones ya que eran verdaderas. Era una ladrona profesional y una asesina igualmente. De la base me llevaron a un pequeño aeropuerto militar. Allí nos subieron a un avión grande y a los pocos minutos despegó. Sentí un poco de temor al ver la altura en la que me encontraba. Había volado alto, pero no tanto.

- Tranquila. Todo estará bien. En un par de horas llegaremos a nuestro destino, trata de dormir mientras tanto. – me dijo la cadete, quien yacía al lado derecho de mi puesto. Yo le mostré una pequeña sonrisa, porque de todas las personas presentes ella era la que más confianza me daba. Hice lo que me dijo y me dormí. Casi al instante me desperté, ya que sentía que llamaban. – Rouge. Ya llegamos. – dijo la cadete Topaz, quien me ayudaba a levantar del asiento. Vi por la ventana y noté que el cielo era más azul de lo normal.

- Pareciera que aún seguimos en el cielo. – le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa. Ella me miró, con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Como si quisiera decirme algo que no podría creer.

- Bueno, no te equivocas del todo. – Escuchar estas palabras me dejaron confusas. Al salir del avión veo la razón por la que lo decía. Estaba en el cielo. Estaba en gigantesco aparato que sobrevolaba la ciudad. – Bienvenida al Carrier. Las mejores naves de este siglo, que protegen los cielos del planeta Tierra. – decía ella con orgullo. Aun así, no podía creer en donde me encontraba. Había leído de ellos pero nunca pensé que estaría subido sobre uno de los cientos que se ubicaban por todo el mundo. También sentía el viento sobar mi cuerpo, sintiéndose bien. Di unos pasos pero tropecé y caí, lastimándome el tobillo derecho. Topaz me levantó del suelo y me cargó, para evitar que sufriera. Escuché unos aplausos en forma de sarcasmo.

- Muy bonito cadete. – decía él capitán sarcásticamente.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – Preguntó ella confusa.

- Bueno, además de sustraer estos días evidencia contra la acusada, la cual pudo dañar, permites que ella te pueda hacer daño. – Dijo estas palabras, denotándose un poco enojado. Noté como el rostro de Topaz palidecía al escuchar como la habían descubierto. – Ella fácilmente puede colocar esas cadenas sobre su cuello y rompérselo en un instante. Espero que haya disfrutado de su instancia en G.U.N, ya que no volverá a ser aceptada en esta sino que en todas las organizaciones gubernamentales. Tendrá suerte si consigue un puesto como celadora. Andando. – Ordenó, mientras los demás agentes se reían entre los dientes por la suerte de la cadete. Ella comenzó a caminar sin ganas, mirando hacia él suelo.

- Lo siento. – Dije, ya que me sentía culpable de sus problemas. Ella me miró con los ojos llorosos, pero en sus ojos no se denotaba tristeza.

- No lo sientas. Yo me uní a la academia de G.U.N para ayudar a los necesitados y proteger a los indefensos. Hace siete días, después de un año de mucho esfuerzo, al fin he hecho una de las dos cosas que le prometí al mundo que me rodeaba. Ayudé a alguien que lo necesitaba mucho y no me arrepiento. – me decía, limpiándose sus lágrimas.

- Muchas gracias, anciana. – le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa. Ella arqueó una ceja.

- Anciana, solo tengo 16 años. – se quejó ella.

- Siempre serás 9 años mayor que yo. Siempre serás una anciana para mí. – le dije en burla. Ella sentía un poco de rabia ante mis palabras.

- Al menos no soy una ladrona. – me dijo, con un tono de voz alto.

- No soy una ladrona. Soy una Cazadora de tesoros. Pero no es mi culpa que esos tesoros estén detrás de cajas fuertes o ya sean de otras personas. – le dije. Ella se me quedó viendo, antes de soltar unas carcajadas. Sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos dentro de la sala de control. Vi cientos de personas moviéndose de un lado a otro, dando órdenes y tecleando cosas.

- Manden toda la fuerza posible a la costa del continente. – Decía uno.

- Manden 30 unidades terrestres a la cuidad de la nación de Spagonia que mencioné. Uno de los Carrier ha caído, destrozado por las fuerzas de Robotnik. Pero no ha habido señales de conquista a la nación por parte del Doctor Robotnik – decía otro, con temor en su voz.

- Cesen el fuego. Las señales indican que el pequeño ejército de Robotnik abandona las montañas de un poblado de Chun-nan. – decía otro, con orgullo. Y así sucesivamente escuchaba lo que decían hasta que abandonamos la sala. Recorrimos por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una especie de sala de interrogatorios. Allí entramos todos, siendo vigilados por los soldados que trabajaban en el Carrier. Esperamos varios minutos y, con una sonrisa, veía como el capitán Max se sentía impaciente en el lugar.

- Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos aquí. Fácilmente pudimos haberte hecho un juicio en tierra. – decía, alzando poco a poco la voz. – Me pregunto qué idiota quiso hacerte este juicio. – Terminó de decir, sentándose en una de las sillas.

- Creo que yo soy el idiota del que habla. – Escuché, mientras la puerta se abría de manera automática y un señor de cabello gris con un ojo ámbar y otro azul, creyendo que el color de su piel era moreno hasta que la lámpara ilumino que era de tez bien blanca (el juego de las sombras y las luces, haciéndote creer ver cosas que no son). Noté como el capitán se asustaba, pero le mostraba un saludo militar a ese señor.

- ¡Buenos día Comandante! – Grito el capitán Max. Ese hombre lo miró serio, sin responder al saludo que le daba, sentándose en la silla. Yo no podía creer que él fuera el Comandante de G.U.N. Era muy joven. No parecía alguien mayor de 48 años para un cargo, que según decían, solo eran actos aquellas personas mayores de 60 años. Sentí como la cadete Topaz me ponía en la silla, viendo directamente al señor. Vi como él revisaba unos papeles en la mesa, que tenían mi nombre escrito. Cuando los dejó de mirar, él me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Bueno, es hora que comience tú interrogatorio. – dijo él, juntando sus manos.

- Pero señor. Es una simple criminal. Usted no debería encargarse de estas tareas mundanas. – dijo el capitán Max, interrumpiéndolo.

- Es verdad. Esto es demasiado bajo para el cargo al que estoy. Pero la razón por la que hago esto es porque escuché a varios de mis agentes hablando sobre las persecuciones de esta chica o mejor dicho niña. Cuando los oí hablar, pensé: _"Debe ser alguien con muchos años de experiencias"_ Pero al ver su archivo, no podía creer esto. Una niña, escapando de nuestros mejores agentes y las trampas que les poníamos. Eso llamó mi interés. – Le dijo al capitán Max, con un tono de voz seria. Él comenzó alejarse de nosotros, con un poco de temor.

- ¿Cómo es posible que usted, siendo tan joven, sea el comandante de todo G.U.N? – Le pregunté.

- ¿Creí que yo era quien debía interrogarte?– Dijo seriamente. – Pero es cierto. Alguien tan joven, a sus 47 años, sea el que comanda las fuerzas que protegen a este mundo es raro. La respuesta es simple, yo soy un buen líder. Se tomar las decisiones correctas. Soy muy lógico. He demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte como liderarlos hacia la victoria de nuestros enemigos, sean de la Tierra o del espacio exterior. – Aunque sus palabras las decía seriamente, parecían que estaba orgulloso de decir esto en el fondo.

- _Mobius._ – dije, haciendo que me viera confuso. – Durante estos dos años descubrí, por parte de nativos americanos y diferentes tribus, que al planeta Tierra se le llamaba Mobius. – Terminé de decir, sin miedo a cualquier represalia.

- Bueno, Tierra Mobius. No suena tan mal. Suena mejor, de hecho. – Dijo, sin dejar de estar serio. – Volviendo a donde estábamos, dígame: "_Acepta los cargos por el homicidio de 19 personas, de diferentes especies" _– Preguntó él.

- No. Fueron 20. El primero que asesiné fue en un hospital de Cottonmouth, Florida. – le contesté, notando una leve sorpresa por parte del Comandante.

- Bien, sigamos. _"Acepta los cargos de 128 robos a corporaciones, museos y/o joyerías de diferentes estados del país"_ – Preguntó.

- Sí. Creo que eran más pero no me acuerdo. – Dije, fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Bueno, con esto se podría cerrar el caso y darte una sentencia de 37 años. Aun así, quiero que me digas una cosa: ¿Por qué? – terminó de decir.

- ¿Por qué? – Repetí la pregunta, pensando que no había oído bien.

- Exacto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Por venganza. – dije, notando el silencie que yacía en la sala. Sabía que debía continuar hablando para satisfacer su ego de tenerme en sus garras. – Vivía felizmente con mi madre. Pero él que le hizo a daño a mí madre, volvió. Robé la Esmeralda con la intención de salvarla pero no pude, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Usé el dolor que me había dejado para destruirlo. Pero, a pesar de haberlo matado, el dolor sigue allí. Me está matando lentamente. – en ese momento empecé a sollozar.

- Según las pruebas de ADN, Strauss era tú…–

- ¡Strauss no es nada mío y yo no soy nada de él! – grité, interrumpiéndolo. No quería que él dijera esa palabra. – ¡Mi padre era y será mi madre! – Volví a gritar, golpeando mis palmas sobre la mesa, haciendo que los soldados apuntaran sus armas contra mí. – Tienen miedo de una niña. Patético. – termine de decir, tirándome sobre la silla, viendo hacia el suelo con rabia. – No sé si usted sepa el dolor que siento. Y si lo sabe, ¿Usted hubiera hecho lo que yo hice? – Pregunté, sin esperar que me contestaran.

- Capitán Max, ¿Usted ha perdido alguna vez a algún agente bajo su mando? – Le preguntó el Comandante.

- Sí señor. – Le contestó.

- Ha querido matar a los culpables de esos crímenes. – dijo otra pregunta.

- Sí, señor. – Le respondió rápidamente

- ¿Lo ha hecho? – Preguntó, alzando un poco la voz.

- No, señor. – Respondió.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el Comandante sin dejar de estar serio.

- Por qué he sido instruido, por muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, que eso es malo y que debo ser siempre acorde a la justicia. – le contestó el capitán Max.

- Ves. Cuando dejas que las buenas personas te guíen en tú vida no dejas que esos sentimientos te consuman. Supongo que hubo personas que trataron de detenerte, de buena manera, pero tú no los dejaste. – Dijo calmadamente. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, porque era verdad. El señor Han trató de detenerme, pero yo no lo dejé. Pude haber tenido un destino diferente si me hubiera quedado, dando mi versión de los hechos ante la policía y G.U.N, pero no quería. Solo pensaba en matar al maldito que la mató. – Aun así, si yo hubiera sido tan fuerte como tú en aquel entonces, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. – Le escuché decir tristemente, mientras yo alzaba la mirada sorprendida. – Vi como crearon a esa criatura pero me mentí a mí mismo. Me dije: "_Todo es producto de mí imaginación"._ Durante las siguientes semanas me pareció agradable, ya que a quien consideraba mi hermana era su mejor amiga. Ella me decía: _"Solo porque es serio no lo vuelve malo"._ Así pasó el tiempo, antes de la tormenta. Yo estaba en un pequeño cuarto de entretenimiento, junto con diez de mis amigos y amigas, cuando escuchamos los disparos. Se escuchaban disparos por un lado y por otro se escuchaban explosiones. Teníamos miedo, por no saber lo que pasaba. De un momento a otro, la puerta de la sala explotó. Allí, al instante, entraron como una decena de soldados de G.U.N, quienes rápidamente nos apuntaron con sus armas. Noté que todos ellos temblaban, como si fueran hacer algo malo que no quisieran. Pensamos que moriríamos en ese instante, hasta que llegó un señor que gritó: _"¡Están locos! ¡No ven que no están infectados! ¡Llévenlos rápidamente a las naves de evacuación!"_ Cuando ya estuvimos a salvo, descubrimos que nosotros éramos los únicos sobrevivientes de la colonia, junto a uno que otro científico. Nos dijeron que los diferentes programas de investigación se salieron de control. Que infestaron a los científicos y por eso tuvieron que ejecutarlos. Sin embargo, mientras evacuábamos la colonia, yo escuché por parte de uno de los soldados la mención del nombre de esa criatura. En eso me di cuenta de la verdad. Todo lo que pasó fue su culpa. Perdí a todos los que quería por esa maldita criatura. Juré averiguar la verdad. Me inscribí en G.U.N, subí escalones rápidamente, fui ejemplarmente correcto y llegué aquí. Pero, esa verdad que busco sigue oculta a plena vista. He descubierto una parte de la verdad, pero siento que falta mucho por descubrir. – Se detuvo por unos segundos, sobándose sus ojos. Escuché unos suspiros de asombro por parte de varios soldados que vigilaban la sala. Como si verlo en esa posición fuera algo nuevo, o poco común. – Sé que soy alguien que trata de pensar lógicamente pero… sé que si volviera a ver a esa criatura, yo dejaría de lado cualquier pisca de cordura para atraparlo y hacer lo necesario para verlo pudrirse en el agujero más hondo de este mundo. – Terminó de decir, viéndome seriamente. Por alguna razón, sentía que sus palabras eran pensamientos parecidos a los que sentí durante estos dos años. Un odio que no te dejar ver más allá de la cordura y la razón. – Técnicamente, debería mandarte a prisión por los siguientes 37 años, pero tengo lago mejor para ti. – dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso qué seria? – Le pregunto, sin saber si será para bien o para mal.

- Quiero que te nos unas a la organización. Me gustaría tenerte como una agente especial. Tus habilidades de sigilo son avanzadas para tu corta edad pero, con entrenamiento especial, apuesto que aquí mejoraras mucho más. Así que, ¿Qué me dices? – me dijo, ya sin la sonrisa. Pensé en sus palabras. Ya que lo que escogiera decidiría el nuevo rumbo de mí vida.

- Si yo trabajara para G.U.N no sería una simple agente. Yo sería…– en eso me paré de la silla, haciendo que los soldados me apuntaran, de nuevo. Sin importarme esto, hice una pose frente a ellos. –… Rouge the Bat… Súper espía. – Sollocé un poco al terminar. Ya que estas mismas palabras se las había dicho a mi madre.

- Bien dicho. Firmaré los papeles de tu ingreso. Eres una piedra en bruto que quiero vigilar personalmente. – Terminó de decir, parándose de la silla y, quitándome las esposas.

- Hay algo que necesito que me conteste, por favor. – le pedí suplicando.

- ¿Qué sería? – preguntó el Comandante.

- La anciana Topaz tuvo piedad conmigo, ya que desobedeció las órdenes para que me sintiera bien después de lo que hice; y la van a echar por eso. ¿Está bien que un soldado tenga misericordia por el enemigo capturado? – Le dije.

- Sí, está bien. ¿Quién es Topaz? – preguntó él.

- Soy yo, señor. La cadete Topaz – Dijo ella, haciendo un saludo militar.

- Bueno, quiero que usted también inicie un entrenamiento especial. No será coma la de la _"Espía"_ Rouge, pero cuando termine… podrá acceder a las misiones especiales de alto rango. – Dijo el Comandante. Noté como Topaz se sorprendía ante lo dicho. – ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme? – Me dijo.

- ¿Podré volver a Westopolis? – Le pregunté, esperando que el pensamiento que tenía en mente no lo dijera.

- Por ahora no. – Dijo, sintiéndome mal por eso. – Pero tranquila, podrás comunicarte con algún ser querido para informarle parte de tú situación. Cuando cumplas 12 años, la edad legal de las criaturas antropomórficas para acceder a ciertos privilegios de adultos, tendrás más libertad. Solo tienes que esperar. – dijo seriamente.

- Gracias. – Dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

- No me decepciones. – Dijo, saliendo de la sala. – Capitán, ya puede irse. Esas dos chicas quedaran se aquí. – Vi como el capitán quedaba estupefacto a lo que había pasado.

- Ya lo oyó, puede irse. – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa de victoria. Él me miró a mí, y a la cadete Topaz, antes de salir de la sala, junto con los otros agentes que nos acompañaron.

- No lo puedo creer. – Dijo Topaz, sentándose en una de las sillas.

- Pues es verdad, anciana. – le dije, soltando unas risas

- Gracias, ladrona. – Dijo, también soltando unas risas.

- Señorita Rouge, el Comandante dijo que si quiere llamar a alguien que este es el momento apropiado. – me dijo unos de los soldados de la nave.

- De acuerdo. – dije, parándome de la silla. Lo seguí por el pasillo por hasta llegar a una especie de sala de comunicaciones. Allí él, con amabilidad, me entregó el teléfono. Marqué rápidamente al teléfono de la persona con quien quería hablar después de todo este tiempo.

- Joyería y compraventa el dragón de Jade, muy buenas tardes. ¿En qué podemos servirles? – contestó el señor Han con su tono amable y bondadoso.

- Hola señor Han. ¿Me extrañó? – Dije con alegría.

- Rouge, ¿En verdad eres tú? – Preguntó él, con un tono de asombro.

- Sí, soy yo. Me alegra mucho escuchar su voz. – Dije, con lágrimas en mis ojos. Cada día quería dejar mi búsqueda y volver con él. La única otra persona que consideraba como parte de mí familia. Pero pudo más el dolor y el odio.

- Supongo que debo colgar rápido. No quiero que te atra-…– Dijo rápidamente, ya que supongo que sus líneas estaban interceptadas.

- No se preocupe. Estoy en Central City. En la Base central de G.U.N. – Dije, tratando de calmarlo.

- Oh, no puede ser. – Le escuché decir tristemente.

- Solo quiero pedirle que cuide el apartamento de mi mamá y mío. Cuando termine mi entrenamiento como espía de GUN quiero, con el corazón, volver a ver mi hogar. – le pedí con emoción.

- ¡¿Entrenamiento con G.U.N?! – Preguntó confuso y sorprendido.

- Ohh, no se lo dije. Fui tan buena escapando que quieren que trabaje para ellos. Por eso no podré verlo en un par de años más. Pero sé que lo volveré a ver. – Traté de decir con ánimo, secándome las lágrimas de mi rostro.

- Vaya. Tú mamá estaría orgullosa. – dijo felizmente.

- Ella está orgullosa. – Refuté, porque seguía pensando que ella solo estaba perdida y que de alguna manera volvería.

-Sí, está orgullosa. Supongo que este es un adiós. – Dijo tristemente.

- No. Es un hasta luego. – le refuté seriamente.

- En ese caso, hasta luego Rouge the Bat. La Súper espía que quiero como a una nieta. – Dijo, y yo escuchaba sus sollozos de mi lado.

- Yo también lo quiero mucho. Hasta luego. – terminé de decir, mandando un beso por el teléfono, mientras colgaba. Noté como el soldado me veía fijamente, con una tristeza que trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa. Antes de salir de la sala escuché como unos de los agentes ponía en uno de los altavoces Last Ride to Hell (Escuchar/Ver en mí perfil). En cierta manera me gustaba esa canción. Me sentía como las letras que eran cantadas.

- Está lista para su nueva vida. – Dijo él, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

- Sobreviví al infierno en el que viví. Siempre estaré lista. – Dije mostrándole una sonrisa, sin dejar de recordar esa canción que se había pegado a mi mente, que se combinaban con mis pensamientos que yacían en ese momento. – _Dolor, gritos, llantos, odio, ira, venganza y muerte. Todo eso fue lo que he vivido en tan solo dos años. En cierta manera, estoy feliz de que me atraparan. Ahora espero convertirme en alguien mejor. Por ti, mami. Te quiero._ –

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>- El resto… es historia. – terminó de decir Rouge, viendo como Enzo se secaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.<p>

- Vaya… – Fue lo único que pudo decir la nutria ante la historia dada por la murciélago. – Pero, ¿Cómo fue que se la contaste a Topaz? –

- Es simple. Un mes, después de iniciado nuestro entrenamiento, pasamos por un pueblo cerca de Westopolis. Yo me escapé para saludar al señor Han. Cuando volví de nuevo al convoy, me querían encerrar por una semana en el calabozo, por desobediencia. Sin embargo, Topaz tomó mí lugar. Al ver ese acto, que no pude creer al comienzo, decidí decirle mi historia. Me escabullí dentro de su celda (fácilmente) todos los días que estuvo presa para acompañarla. Dormíamos acurrucadas en la pequeña cama, sintiendo un calor especial. No como el que sentía con mi madre, pero era agradable. Cuando le conté todo esto, y más, ella no dejó de llorar. Desde entonces, hemos sido muy buenas amigas. A pesar de que no nos tocan muchas misiones juntas. – Le respondió Rouge con orgullo.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el señor Han? – Preguntó de nuevo Enzo.

- Bueno, él aún tiene su joyería y compraventa. Es ayudado por su hijo, quien…–

- ¡¿Él señor Han tiene un hijo?! – Preguntó sorprendido la nutria ante la declaración de la murciélago.

- Sí. Tiene un hijo de 25 años. Lo que pasa es que el señor Han es divorciado, y su ex esposa quedó con la custodia del hijo. El señor Han vino a este país buscando mejores oportunidades de trabajo y escapar de un régimen comunista. Le dijo a su ex esposa que cuando tuviera suficiente ingreso, la traería a ella y a su hijo. Un año después de que me uní a GUN supe que al fin los había logrado traer. Me sentí feliz de eso. – Enzo vi como Rouge sonreía de felicidad. – En cierta manera, mi madre le recordaba al hijo que no podía tener a su lado. Por eso la protegía tanto. Ahora, ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacerme? – Dijo sonriendo, en modo de burla

- De hecho, sí. Tú madre mencionó a un hombre fantástico y que lo verías algún día. ¿Has hablado o te has encontrado con ese hombre? – Preguntó seriamente. Enzo vio como la sonrisa de Rouge desaparecía, viéndolo seriamente.

- No. Me temo que no. Cuando tuve un poco más de libertad en la agencia, pensé: _"Solo necesito su nombre para encontrarlo"._ Le pregunté al señor Han, pero él reacio a contestarme. Lo poco que me dijo fue que no solamente ayudó a mi madre, sino que también lo ayudó a él. Cuando lo conoció su negocio estaba al borde de la quiebra, sin saber qué hacer. Luego, él apareció con una propuesta. En pocos días consiguió el dinero suficiente para pagar las deudas. El señor Han no sabía cómo agradecerle, pero él le dijo: _"Quiero que la cuides (a mi madre) muy bien. Eso es todo lo que te pido". _El señor Han me dijo que duró como un mes más con ellos, después de mi nacimiento, antes de irse. – La murciélago dio unos suspiros antes de continuar hablando. – Mi madre le pidió que no me dijera nada. Aun así, yo seguía suplicándole. Con todas mis suplicas me terminó de decir parte de la verdad: _"Como esperas que te dé su nombre si yo nunca supe cómo se llamaba. Solo le decíamos Doctor o El Doctor"._ – Termino de decir Rouge, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

- Doctor Who? – Preguntó Enzo.

- _¿Doctor Qué?_ Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Trata de buscar en una base de datos a alguien con ese simple rango o alias. – Dijo ella, soltando unas carcajadas. – ¿Cómo puedes vivir más de nueve meses con una persona sin siquiera saber su verdadero nombre? –

- Estoy seguro que lo veras algún día. – dijo Enzo, tratando de darle confianza.

- Gracias. Eso espero. – Dijo ella, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle. – Terminó de decir, parándose de su asiento. Enzo también hizo lo mismo.

- Te esperaré afuera. – le informó. Rouge comenzó a apagar las luces del apartamento del que fue su hogar. Ese lugar, en donde pasó los mejores momentos de su vida. Ese lugar tan especial, que cambiaría todos los tesoros que están en su disposición solo para volver a esa época en la que era feliz, junto con su madre y el señor Han. Lamentablemente, ella sabía que eso no era posible. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sin darse cuenta, ya había abierto la puerta del apartamento para salir de allí. Pero su alma no le permitía irse. Esta vez no tenía la fuerza para salir. Miró hacia el suelo, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. En medio de ese sentimiento de dolor, sintió un empujón por la espalda. Ya afuera, en el pasillo, giró rápidamente sorprendida de lo que había pasado y la vio. Vio a su madre, quien le sonreía. Ella llevaba su atuendo típico pero en color blanco. Rouge también cambio su tristeza por una sonrisa de felicidad. En medio de un parpadeo, ella desapareció. Aun así, la murciélago sabía que aunque no pudiera verla con sus ojos, la vería con el corazón. Rouge se limpió sus lágrimas y cerró la puerta de su hogar.

- Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntó a la nutria, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Bueno, es hora de que vayamos a G.U.N. Después de todo, debo dar el informe final de tú situación. Aun me quedo sorprendido de que en menos de un mes, después de la invasión de Black Doom, construyeran una base grande en donde antes era el centro. – terminó de decir. Ella asintió.

- Y el Comandante se trasladó a la ciudad para darle confianza a los ciudadanos de que estarán más protegidos. Pero pídeles que arreglen un hospital o una escuela y demoraran meses antes de firmar cualquier cosa. – Dijo y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Ya afuera del edificio, Rouge lo detiene.

- ¿Qué vas a decirles? – Le preguntó a Enzo.

- Bueno, diré que la escena te recordó a un trauma emocional de tú infancia. Eso hizo que tú perdieras el control. Aun así, gracias a la sesión que tuvimos, puedo afirmar que hablar de tus emociones te ha calmado. Como recomendación, deben darte tres días de reposo para evitar cualquier problema. – Le contestó la nutria.

- Eso es bueno. Con todo lo que conozco a G.U.N pensé que, con lo sucedido, me meterían por una semana al calabozo. – Dijo Rouge en modo de burla, riéndose.

- Eso es lo que querían hacer en un principio. – Dijo seriamente Enzo. Rouge dejo de reír y lo vio sorprendida. – Tuve que convencerlos para que me permitieran darte esta terapia para ayudarte. – le refutó la nutria.

- O sea, ¿que tú tienes la culpa de todo este dolor que recordé esta tarde? – Dijo Rouge, con ira en su tono de voz.

- Desde mi punto de vista, esto lo necesitabas. – Terminó de decir. Enzo vio como Rouge se acercaba a él, mientras levantaba la mano para darle una cachetada. Él cerró los ojos, esperándola. No tenía derecho a evitarlo. Sin embargo, no sintió ninguna cachetada en el rostro sino todo lo contrario. Sintió un beso de pasión. El abrió los ojos y vio como ella lo besaba. Ella se separó de él, mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Gracias. Realmente lo necesitaba. – Le dijo mostrándole un giño.

- Enzo, con que aquí estabas. Veo que estas bien acompañado. – Escuchó Rouge la voz de un joven.

- Brandon, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Enzo, separándose de un poco de Rouge.

- ¿Que qué pasa? Tú hermana Trish te ha estado llamando todo el día y tú no contestas. Es por una cosa sobre una cuarentena en Empire City. – Terminó de decir el joven, quien era un felino café con ojos café y cabello negro. Su atuendo era una camisa azul sin mangas y unos jeans azules algo rasgados. Sobre su cabeza portaba unos audífonos (Ver Brandon 3.5). El felino saco una Tablet de un pequeño morral que yacía en su espalda. – Mira, aquí te paso a Cole. – Terminó de decir, mientras le pasaba la Tablet, viendo al novio de su hermana (Ver Cole McGrath inFamous).

- Cole, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en la ciudad? – Preguntó la nutria, asustado.

- Oh Enzo, hace un momento se escuchaban las voces de los moribundos mientras morían aplastadas por edificios o por incendios. La ciudad se ha venido abajo. Ha aparecido una especie de plaga. Se han presentados revueltas, robos y violaciones. Literalmente, el suicidio de la civilización. En un burdo intento, de contener la amenaza biológica, el gobierno ha cerrado todos los accesos de la ciudad. Ahora estamos encerrados en esta jaula, rodeado de psicópatas. Los policías han sido casi aniquilados o tiene mucho miedo para salir a las calles a enfrentar esto. Espero que o sea tarde para-…– En eso, se ve como la pantalla se mueve de un lado a otro.

- ¡Dame eso! – Gritó una nutria, que llevaba un atuendo parecido a paramédico, enojada.

- Trish, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿No estas…? – Decía temeroso Enzo.

- Oh, Come on! Dime que no volviste a caer en las bromas de Cole. – Decía seriamente Trish. Enzo apartó la mirada y vio al joven felino, quien silbaba, tratando de aparentar que no sabía nada. – Mira lo que pasa es esto: _"Se ha detectado unos casos de Ébola en la ciudad. Por lo que estará en cuarentena durante tres días. Queremos saber si hay otros infectados que puedan esparcir el virus"._ En sí, eso es todo. –

- Dile a tú novio que si no deja de asustarme le patearé el trasero y…– Decía Enzo, en tono de amenaza.

- Como si pudieras hacerlo. Bueno, nos vemos. Te quiero. – Termino de decir, con una sonrisa.

- Yo también te quiero Trish. – Le dijo Enzo con cariño. La imagen se apagó y la nutria le entregó la Tablet al felino, quien la guardó rápidamente en su morral, mientras este se subía a su bicicleta de color negro.

- Bueno, te dejo Enzo. Tengo unas cosas pendientes. Nos vemos. – El felino vio a la murciélago y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. – Nos vemos, Rouge the Bat Súper espía de G.U.N. – Terminó de decir, comenzando a paladear y alejándose del lugar; mientras Rouge se sorprendía por esto. Una cosa era que supieran de ella como cazadora de tesoros. Pero otra cosa, totalmente distinta, es que sepan de su afiliación a G.U.N.

- ¿Quién es él? – Le preguntó ella Enzo, quien se sorprendió por esto. – ¿Quién es ese muchacho? Y dímelo todo. Sabe que yo pertenezco a G.U.N y eso no es normal. – Terminó de decir la murciélago seriamente.

- Bueno, se podría decir que son inteligentes. Él y Cole eran del mismo pueblo. Brandon era adoptado, viviendo a las afueras del pueblo y Cole vivía en el centro. Cuando "Robotnik" atacó el pueblo, tenían 4 años. Perdieron a sus familias, pero el destino quiso que se conocieran. Junto con otros niños, que eran como prodigios, formaron una pandilla. Ellos iban de pueblo en pueblo, viviendo una aventura. Lamentablemente, pasó algo que los separó hace casi un año. Cada quien tomó su camino. – dijo, viendo un poco triste a Rouge. – Cada vez que escucho a Cole hablar sobre ese grupo que formaron, siento que habla de su familia. Sintiendo dolor por separarse de ellos. – Terminó de decir Enzo, soltando una carcajada. – Me da algo de risa la historia que se inventó Brandon para soportar la muerte de su familia adoptiva. – Rouge lo vio, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Y cuál es esa historia? – Preguntó Rouge seria.

- Bueno, él dice que fue humano…– Enzo soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Un humano de otro mundo. Que, con sus palabras, se sentía como un inútil para su familia. Una noche, una especie de grieta apareció en su patio, mostrando un "Vacío", y saltó en ella. Dice que al estar dentro del "Vacío" sintió que no había diferencia de la luz y la oscuridad. Que todo era una "nada "infinita. Dice que pudo estar atrapado unos cuantos segundos o milenios allí. Cuando otra grita se abrió en la "nada", sintió que era absorbida por este. Cuando iba a salir por la grieta, sintió como su cuerpo se destrozaba. – Enzo suelta un suspiro antes de continuar. – Dice que todo esto lo comenzó a recordar a las pocas semanas de haber perdido a sus padres adoptivos. Yo creo que necesitaba una historia para sentirse bien consigo mismo. No sabe quiénes son sus padres y luego pierde a los otros, es algo duro. Pero lo cuenta de tal manera que parece verdad. – Terminó de decir la nutria.

- Bueno, supongo que debemos irnos. – dijo Rouge.

- Sí, vámonos. – Enzo abre la puerta de su coche pero de su pantalón cae la Caos Esmeralda verde.

- Cuidado la pierdes. Puedes decir como excusa que desapareció pero, sin pruebas, no te lo creerán mucho. – Dijo Rouge a Enzo. Ella vio al cielo con una sonrisa. – Desearía volver a sentir, así sea, las plumas de mi madre. – Al terminar de decir esto un brillo, proveniente de la Esmeralda, cegó a la nutria y a la murciélago. Cuando el brillo terminó Rouge alzó de nuevo la mirada al cielo, como si algo le dijera que lo hiciera, y vio algo que le hizo brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Vio como lentamente caían tres plumas blancas, que emanaban un brillo azul celeste. Ella abrió la palma de su mano para que las plumas aterrizaran suavemente. Las acercó a su nariz y sintió el aroma dulce de su madre. La persona que más quería. Vio a la Esmeralda y le mostró una sonrisa. – Gracias. – Dijo, dándole un pequeño beso. Ella le entregó a Enzo la Esmeralda. – Gracias Enzo, muchas gracias. – le decía mostrándole una sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas y sobándose las plumas por el rostro.

- Pero yo no hice nada. – Decía confundido Enzo al ver lo que pasó.

- ¿Que no hiciste esto? Si no hubiera sido por tus acciones no hubiera tenido este regalo. No hubiera sentido que este dolor se disipara un poco. Me siento mejor. Gracias. No sé cómo agradecerte. – Decía, guardando las plumas con cuidado en su bolsillo.

- No es necesario. Es mi trabajo. – le respondió Enzo. Rouge pensó en algo y le mostró una sonrisa lujuriosa a la nutria, desconcertándolo.

- Creo que tengo que pedirte otro favor. Dicen que algunos problemas emocionales afectan la vida íntima de la persona. Quiero que estos tres días, en los que estaré descansando, estés conmigo para saber si esto me ha afectado a mí. Con los chicos con los que he estado me aclaman como diosa. Pero quiero saber la opinión de un experto. – Le dijo a Enzo, sonrojándolo por la declaración de la murciélago.

- No sé si…– Dudó por un momento la nutria, recordando a su novia.

- Por favor. Sabes que debemos seguir adelante. – Le pidió Rouge.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa. Rouge sacó su billetera y, de esta, le entregó una pequeña tarjeta a la nutria.

- Pide una reservación a mi nombre. No me gusta comenzar con el estómago vacío. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Enzo vio el lugar que decía la tarjeta y abrió los ojos como plato.

- Este lugar me consumirá el salario de un mes. Eres muy difícil. – le criticó a la murciélago.

- Pero lo valgo. – dijo con un tono coqueto. En eso, se empezó a elevar por los aires. – Te espero en G.U.N. Me iré volando. No tardes. – terminó de decir, mientras se alejaba.

- Sí. Definitivamente lo vale. – Terminó de decir, mientras entraba al coche y veía la silueta de la murciélago alejarse. Mientras tanto, Rouge sentía el viento acariciar su pelaje. Se sentía libre y feliz. Sin aviso, siente como si le sostuvieran la mano. Ella gira la cabeza a su izquierda y ve una silueta traslucida a su madre, quien le sonríe. Rouge le sonríe y al parpadear desaparece. A ella no le molesta ya que (como antes) su madre nunca la abandonaría.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron y veía el lugar en que se encontraba. A pesar de lo que veía, y de lo que pasó, no lo podía creer. Sentía una pequeña respiración sobre su pecho. Al bajar un poco la vista vio a Rouge aun dormida sobre su pecho. Notó que su cuerpo estaba descubierto y, con delicadeza, cogió la sabana de la cama y la arropó. Al terminar esto, comenzó a acariciarle con cuidado su cabeza.<p>

- Si se los contara a mis amigos lo que pasó aquí no se lo creerían. – dijo en modo de burla Enzo, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Rouge. Notó como ella se movió un poco.

- _Mami._ – dijo Rouge con ternura, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su pueblo.

- Me gustaría saber con qué sueñas ahora. – Dijo, sin dejar de acariciarla.

* * *

><p><em>En medio de un bello prado verde, como la Esmeralda, dos siluetas lo recorrían a alta velocidad. <em>

_- Te he ganado. Ya no eres tan rápida como antes. – Decía la murciélago con orgullo, mientras aterrizaba con suavidad. Sin que se diera cuenta sintió, con fuerza, como le daban un pellizco en la oreja. – Ouch, ouch. Y ahora, ¿que hice? – se quejó ella con la Pegaso._

_- La verdad, nada. Solo me gusta hacerte eso. – Decía Sapphire, mostrándole una sonrisa._

_- Es bueno verte de nuevo. – Decía Rouge dándole un gran abrazo a su madre._

_- Me has visto muchas veces pero no lo recuerdas. Creo que por esa razón nos permiten venir de vez en cuando. Uno siempre olvida lo que sueña. Siente que soñó algo bueno, pero recordarlo es otra cosa. –_

_- A un tengo miedo. – Dijo Rouge con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_- Lo sé. Desde donde estoy puedo ver eso. Literalmente, puedo ver el pasado y el presente cuando quiera; Pero el futuro es algo que nos pide que no veamos. Puedo ver el momento en el que morí y los años antes de eso. Cuando llegué aquí, hubo una felina que me ayudó. Me guió en lo básico de este nuevo mundo. Lo chistoso es que teóricamente ella murió tres años después de mí. Pero, según ella, caminó hacia atrás y me encontró en el camino. Qué bueno que lo hizo. –_

_- Cuando supe la verdad, sobre mi procreación, sentí dolor por ti. Todo lo que sufriste. Después de eso me pregunté si en mí rostro lo vei…–_

_- Yo nunca lo vi a él en ti. Tú eres tú y él es él. Aun cuando te enojabas, por cosas que no te compraba, nunca lo vi a él. – le dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. – Lo único que te puedo decir sobre él es que está pagando por el daño que le hizo a todas las personas que lastimó; aunque te puedo decir que descubrí que hasta el infierno hay compasión. – Dijo Sapphire, mostrándole una sonrisa._

_- No lo entiendo. – Dijo Rouge confundida por esto._

_- Cuando llegues aquí lo entenderás. – Le respondió._

_- No me quiero ir – Le dijo Rouge tristemente._

_- Aun no es tú tiempo. Te faltan muchos, muchos años para eso…– Le dijo Sapphire a su hija, mientras la abrazaba. –… O puede que solo te falten meses. Algo está perturbando el tiempo y tú te enfrentaras a algo maligno y no sé si ganaras. – Le dijo seriamente a Rouge, quien la veía con miedo. – Te quiero mi pequeña gema. Adiós y despierta. – Terminó de decir, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija._

_- Yo también te quiero. Adiós mami. – termino de decir Rouge a su madre, viendo como todo el lugar empezaba a brillar cegándola._

* * *

><p>Rouge abrió lentamente sus parpados y, con una sonrisa, vio a Enzo, quien no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza.<p>

- ¿Cómo le podemos decir a lo que acabamos de hacer? – Preguntó Rouge, sin dejar de esbozar la sonrisa que yacía en su rostro.

- Bueno, teóricamente hay tres escalones. El primero es el sexo, ya que nos divertimos haciendo ese acto. Pero ese no es nuestro caso. El segundo es el desahogo, que es donde nos encontramos. Nuestros problemas emocionales nos afectan a tal punto de tratar de negar todo lo que sufrimos. Pero, cuando dejamos que personas nos ayuden podemos seguir adelante. Yo te ayudé a ti y tú me ayudaste. En este escalón hacer esto en sí no significa nada y a la vez mucho. – Dijo Enzo con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad. Eres lindo, pero no me veo contigo en mi futuro. – Le dijo la murciélago.

- Yo tampoco me veo contigo, pero lo que acabamos de hacer liberó tensión en nuestras vidas. – dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Y cuál es el tercer escalón? – Preguntó Rouge.

- Hacer el amor. Dos almas se fusionan. Parte de esa persona permanece en ti por siempre. Y, aunque te separes de ella, nunca te abandonará. – Dijo seriamente Enzo.

- Tú has estado ahí, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Rouge.

- Sí, con Sheva. Cuando ella murió siempre pensé que esa parte de mi había muerto. Pero la verdad es que la parte de ella siempre estará viva en mí y yo viviré en ella. Donde sea que se encuentre. ¿Tú has hecho el amor? – Le preguntó Enzo a la murciélago.

- Creo que solamente he estado en el primer escalón. – Le respondió.

- ¿No hay nadie especial en tú vida? – Le preguntó la nutria.

- No. Sí. Bueno... la verdad es algo complicado. Creo que ninguno de los nosotros tiene el valor de dar el primer paso. – Le respondí tristemente.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo Enzo

- Knuckles the Echidna. El último Echidna. – Dijo ella con orgullo.

- ¿Último? ¿Cómo?, si hay muchos equidnas en el mundo. – Preguntó confuso.

- Él es el último equidna nativo de Angel Island. Pero cuando le pregunto sobre su familia, es como si le preguntara algo raro para él. Él dice que desde que tiene memoria, siempre ha estado protegiendo a la Master Esmeralda. Yo lo visito de vez en cuando. Le pregunté si alguna vez pensó que fue una creación de la Master Esmeralda para tener un guardián que lo protegiera, no me respondió. Días después, cuando volví, fingí quedarme dormida. En eso, él dijo algo que me hizo sentir miedo. "_Que pasa si solo soy un espejismo de lo que fue mi tribu. Una criatura nacida para serle devoto a la Master Esmeralda. Una criatura con la fuerza de los guerreros pero con la bondad de Tikal. Tal vez un día desaparezca y yo lo aceptaré"._ En cierta manera, me dio miedo. _"¿Qué pasa si cuando al fin decida abrirme al amor lo pierda frente a mis ojos?"_ – Dijo Rouge con tristeza al pensar esto.

- No lo perderás. Por qué si él te ama peleará en contra de ese destino. Si estuvo solo gran parte de su vida, tal vez crea que no hay nada por qué luchar. Pero si lo amas, debes demostrarle lo contrario. – Le dijo Enzo a Rouge, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- Tal vez lo haga. Tal vez lo haga. – Le respondió con una sonrisa. – Bueno, ya que me desperté, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con el segundo Round? – Dijo Rouge, mostrándole una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- Vaya, sí que tienes mucha energía. – Le dijo, mientras cogía la sabana y se tapaban con ella.

- Guau. No pierdes el tiempo. – dijo sorprendida Rouge.

- Tú tampoco. – dijo Enzo alegremente, mientras ambos se movían bajo las sabanas.

_A pesar de sabían que lo que experimentaban no era amor, les daba igual. Porque, en cierta manera, se sentían mejores consigo mismo y eso era lo único que les importaba en ese momento. Desahogarse de los problemas que carcomían sus almas, así sea por un breve momento, para poder continuar con sus vidas._

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la historia. No olviden Dejar sus Reviews. Todo comentario será bien recibido. Les tengo dos preguntas a ustedes (el público) para que me contesten (si quieren, no es obligación). La primera: Quitándole algunas partes innecesarias o que no concuerdan al Fanfic, <em>¿Esta historia y la de Diary of Flames, serían lo suficientemente buenas como para caber dentro del canon de la serie? <em>(opinión personal).

Como favor, les pido que me contesten en un MP la segunda pregunta: _"¿Cómo ven a la franquicia de Sonic en el ámbito de los juegos y de su exposición ante el mundo? Y¿ qué aspectos nuevos o mejores les gustaría ver en la franquicia? " _

También les informo que en mi perfil encontraran un Link que los llevará a la traducción, hecho por mí, del Comic Ghosts of the Future por EvanStanley. Un excelente Fan comic que puedo decir, ¡GUAU! Está tan bien diseñado que SEGA debería pagarle por hacerlo.

Bueno sin más que decir, Sigan adelante con sus metas y les deseo lo mejor a todo el mundo.

**_NOS VEMOS PRONTO._**


	6. EXTRA

**EXTRA**

En medio de la calma que había en el apartamento de Rouge the Bat, un sonido empezaba a ser acto de presencia. Este sonido provenía del baño. Allí, en medio del aire, se comenzaba a vislumbrar una grieta, haciendo un sonido de algo desquebrajándose. Las líneas que lo conformaban podían cegar a una persona con su brillo casi idéntico como el sol, mientras el fondo de este parecía un "Vacío" infinito. Dentro no parecía haber nada, como la soledad infinita. El día y la noche no podrían distinguirse dentro de este. En medio de eso, una risa se escuchó proveniente de esta. Una risa demoniaca, capaz de matar a los más débiles. En menos de un segundo, esta grieta desapareció sin dejar ningún daño atrás, en el instante en que Enzo entraba, con temor en su rostro.

- Juraría que vino de aquí. – Decía él, mientras inspeccionaba el baño.

- ¿Qué pasó? Te levantaste y saliste corriendo. – Decía Rouge, quien llevaba puesto una bata negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo delineado.

- Es que escuché una risa tétrica proveniente de aquí. – le dijo a la murciélago.

- Eso no es posible. Yo lo hubiera escuchado. – Le refutó mientras bostezaba. – Enzo, son las seis de la mañana. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la cama y más tarde te doy un plato fuerte que jamás olvidaras? – Le dijo Rouge a Enzo, con un tono de lujuria.

- Me parece un buen plan. Supongo que fue una pesadilla. – Le dijo a Rouge, mientras la abrazaba y caminaban de regreso a la cama.

- Sí. Hay pesadillas que parecen casi reales. Pero, con alguien a tu lado, estas desaparecerán. – Terminó de decir, dándole un beso en los labios y acostándose en la cama.

**_Viejos recuerdos atormentaran a nuestros héroes, llevándolos al borde de la locura. ¿Podrán enfrentarse al pasado para salvar su futuro y el de la realidad misma? ¿O todos los mundos caerán a manos de un ser infernal?_**

_**Esta historia Continuara y terminará en STH & DW: El Terror de Sonic Exe**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿eso es todo? La respuesta es: <em><strong>¡Claro que no, Carajo!<strong>_ A continuación encontraran un episodio semi-Gore. Se lo agradezco a Sonatika, ya que en cierta manera es quien desata la imaginación dándome esas ideas en sus Reviews XD. Además, encontraran las Notas de Autor. Tengo que ser honesto, debo darle crédito a las series de donde saqué las ideas en las que me inspiré. Bueno, sin más que decir, _**¡A LEER (Sí quieren)!**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hay Compasión En El Infierno?<strong>

Pesado. Se sentía pesado respirar el aire de aquel lugar. No podía ver nada. Su mente le decía que ya había estado muchos siglos atrapado en ese lugar pero al mismo tiempo le decía que solo ha estado segundos. Todo era oscuridad en ese sitio, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de agonía de ciento, no, de miles de millones de almas como si fueran torturadas. Rápidamente dedujo donde estaba, recorriéndole un frio por las venas. Trató de correr pero sus piernas no se lo permitían. En medio de todas esas sombras que inundaban el lugar, una silueta se alzaba en medio de todo eso. Strauss levantó la mirada, pero aún estaba muy oscuro como para ver quién era. Sin embargo, sintió como esta figura le lanzo una patada contra su cara. El dolor que sintió fue insoportable. Era mil veces más doloroso que cuando estaba vivo. Patada tras patada, sentía los golpes dados a su cuerpo. Al cerrar los parpados y abrirlos, se encontró atado una mesa de operaciones. Notó como su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo. También notó como sus genitales estaban expuestos fuera de su pelaje, preguntándose el porqué, ya que estar en esa condición no le excitaba para nada. Al dejar de lado esa duda, miró alrededor y vio como había una especie de chimenea en donde se hallaban varias varillas de metal siendo abrasadas por el fuego. También notó como, en una pequeña mesa al lado de chimenea, había varios utensilios de tortura. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. No quería imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Preparado? – dijo una voz de una mujer. Strauss se sorprendió al escuchar la voz. Reconocería ese tono de voz en cualquier parte. En medio de la oscuridad, vio como una Pegaso hacia acto de presencia. Su apariencia era como lo recordaba, pero en un estilo demacrado y terrorífico.

- ¡Sapphire! ¡Sácame de aquí! – Le ordenó gritando.

- ¡Ooohh! ¿No te gustaron las caricias que te di con mis piernas? – Decía ella en modo de burla. Strauss vio como ella cogía unas tijeras de jardinería, las abría y las ponía en sus genitales. – ¿O prefieres un trato especial? – Decía ella con una sonrisa.

- Tú no eres Sapphire. Solo eres un demonio que tomó su cuerpo. – Le dijo. Pro ella solo sonreía.

- Estas en lo correcto y a la vez no. El cuerpo es de un demonio pero si soy yo. – Strauss sintió como ajustaba la tijera un poco, sitiando un pequeño ardor.

- Nuestra hija me mató. Al final y al cabo, salió idéntica a mí. – Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa. La Pegaso le sonrió ante su declaración.

- ¿Y qué tal si lo sacó de mí? Porque, si te soy honesta, si le hubieras hecho daño a Rouge yo no habría hecho nada más que registrar el planeta entero en tú búsqueda patética basura infernal… y enviarte al infierno, lugar al que perteneces. – Strauss vio como Sapphire soltaba unos sollozos. – Yo le prometí a una amiga que te perdonaría y me iría de aquí. Lamentablemente,…– En eso, la Pegaso cerró las tijeras, amputando el miembro viril del murciélago, quien gritaba a todo pulmón por esto. –… no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que devolverte todo el dolor que me distes esa vez. Aun así, de todo ese dolor salió algo bueno. Mi preciosa Rouge. – terminó de decir, mientras cogía los genitales amputados y se los mostraba a Strauss. – ¿Qué pasa Strauss? ¿Tú herramienta se desatornilló de su lugar? – Dijo ella, mostrándole una sonrisa tétrica. Strauss no dejaba de gritar, pero vio como Sapphire cogía una de las varillas de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué vas hacer con esa cosa? –Le preguntó Strauss, mientras en sus venas aun sentía el dolor de la amputada.

- Bueno, quiero que sientas lo que yo sentí todos esos días contigo. – Al terminar la frase, le clava la varilla ardiente por el trasero. Los músculos de su cara se tensan al sentir ese dolor recorrerle por todo su cuerpo. – Así es como me sentía. Sentía como una varilla era incrustada dentro de mí. Una varilla que quemaba mis entrañas. Una varilla que me llevó al borde de la locura. – Decía Sapphire, sacándole y metiéndole la varilla rápidamente. – ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Eres una maldita. Aun así, siempre seré tú amo. Y con todo lo que hicimos, salió Rouge. Una pequeña abominación. Aun cuando sufra aquí, siempre seré feliz por destruir tu vida. – Dijo Strauss con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? Pues veamos que tanto aguantas conmigo. – Dijo, cogiendo una pequeña sierra eléctrica y comenzando a abrirle el estómago. Sacó sus intestinos y se los metió en la boca del murciélago. Con un mazo, empezó a romperle los diferentes huesos de las piernas y los brazos. Strauss gritaba a más no poder. Nunca creyó que su vida terminaría de esa manera. Sin darse cuenta, sintió como le taladraban el pecho. Cuando creyó que ya no podía pasar nada más, ve como Sapphire coge de nuevo el mazo y le comienza a golpear el cráneo. Siente como los huesos perforan sus ojos, quedando ciego. – Yo solo soy la menta que te dan antes del aperitivo. Quisiera verte sufrir el resto de la eternidad. – dijo ella en tono de locura. Strauss sintió como su conciencia se desmayaba. En ese momento Strauss volvió abrir los parpados, notando a una Sapphire desconcertada. – ¿Qué pasó? No quiero dejar de torturarte. – dijo ella, en tono de locura.

- Sapphire respóndeme esto, ¿por qué tuviste a Rouge? – Decía Strauss, sin dejar el dolor dado por la Pegaso.

- Porque un hombre fantástico, que era novecientas veces mejor que tú, me guió por el camino correcto. – Decía ella.

- Entonces si no lo hubieras conocido, ¿habrías tenido a Rouge o la habrías arrancado de tus entrañas? – Preguntó, con una sonrisa monstruosa.

- Yo, yo…– Comenzó a titubear, ya que no sabía que responderle.

- Exacto. Si el infierno existe, eso quiere decir que existen otros mundos. En otros mundos, tú la mataste. – Dijo, haciendo que Sapphire lo viera aterrado y comenzara a llorar.

- Eso es posible. Yo la maté. La he matado en otros mundos. ¡Acabé con mi pequeña gema! – Gritó, mientras se tiraba en el suelo en posición fetal, y empezaba a llorar aún más.

- Oh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes con la verdad? – dijo, mientras le daba una patada en el estómago de la Pegaso. – En este lugar no somos diferentes. Tú y yo somos lo mismo. Somos asesinos. – Dijo, sin dejar de golpearla.

- Lo que dices es ver…–

- ¡No! – Se escuchó este grito venir desde la oscuridad. Strauss vio como una felina lavanda demacrada aparecía de entre las sombras. Vio como ella hizo brotar unas llamas de sus manos y se la lanzaba a él. – No escuches sus palabras Sapphire. Solo trata de hacerte daño. – Le decía la felina, levantando a Sapphire del suelo.

- Dime que no es verdad lo que dijo. Dime que no la maté. – Le dijo la Pegaso al a felina.

- Hubo una Sapphire que impidió que el bebé que yacía dentro de ella viviera. – La Pegaso

- ¡Lo sabía la maté! – Gritó ella en llanto.

- No, esa Sapphire no eras tú. – Le dijo la felina

- No entiendo. – Dijo ella confusa.

- Hay muchos mundos. Hay una Sapphire que nunca fue secuestrada por esa basura. Hay una Sapphire que nunca tuvo a Rouge, pero Rouge nació en la cuna de un grupo de cazadores de tesoros. Hay otra tú que se casó con una versión buena y joven de Strauss. Hay otros mundos en los que ni siquiera existes. Pero el punto es simple, cada mundo es lugar distinto. Hay muchas tú, pero cada una tiene su propia vida. Lo que te pase en un mundo no significa que otro tú deba sufrirlo. Tuviste a Rouge y eso es lo que importa. Esa fue la decisión que se forjo en tú mundo. Qué bueno que el paraíso no permite que nos encontremos con otros de nosotros. Nos volveríamos locos si se nos permitiera eso. – La felina empezó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de la Pegaso. – Sé que es duro, pero debes perdonarlo. Él sufrirá aquí y eso es más que suficiente. Solo así, podrás descansar en paz. – Decía la felina, mostrándole una sonrisa. En eso la Pegaso le asintió y corrió hacia Strauss y lo abrazó.

- Gracias Strauss. A pesar de todo, lo mejores años que viví fueran al lado de Rouge. El día que nació tenía miedo. Miedo de verte en su rostro. Pero, cuando la cargué por primera vez, ese miedo se disipo. Vi como abría lentamente sus ojos y me miraba. Fue y será un bello momento que siempre perdurará en mí, como todos los demás. Adiós Strauss, disfruta de tú nueva vida. – Le dijo Sapphire, alejándose de él. – Vamos a casa, Flames. – Terminó de decir, mientras cerraba sus ojos. En eso un brillo cegó a Strauss. Cuando él abrió los parpados vio, sin poder creer, como las alas de la Pegaso habían desaparecido. La apariencia de ella se había vuelto más demacrada que antes. Él vio como ella se acercaba a la felina.

- Una vez al siglo nos permiten traer del cielo a alguien para que vea, perdone o torture a su asesino o la persona que más daño le hizo. Pero tú ya… ya habías usado ese permiso. –

- Sí. Yo ya lo usé hace tiempo. Aun así, no significa que tenga piedad por aquellas personas que pierden el camino. –

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Ellos nos consideran malos a nosotros. Le agradecen todo a Dios y a nosotros nos culpan de las cosas malas que suceden en sus vidas. Dios no baja al infierno a castigar a los malos. ¡Somos nosotros quienes castigamos a los malos, no Él! – Gritó ella, con ira en sus ojos.

- ¿Y por qué nos consideren malos, debemos serlo? Es verdad. Todo es Dios, incluso aquí, le agradecemos a él por nuestras vidas. También es verdad que muchos demonios van al mundo terrenal a estafar a las personas para torturarlos en el infierno. Pero, cuando su pecado de vender su alma es perdonado, y si fue bueno en vida, el cielo les abre las puertas. Yo nací para este trabajo y, muchas veces, desearía que fuera diferente. Pero esta es mi vida y no puedo cambiar mi destino. – Dijo la felina con tristeza.

- Creo que tienes razón. – Terminó de decir, mientras le daba un abrazo a la felina. – ¿Quieres ayudarme? – Terminó de decir, viendo como Strauss se asustaba y caía al suelo.

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías. Quiero su corazón. – dijo con una sonrisa tétrica la felina, mientras se le veían sus colmillos.

- Siempre el corazón. ¿No te cansas de ese órgano? – dijo la Pegaso en modo de burla, caminando lentamente hacia su objetivo. – Oh, Strauss. Espera a las lindas cosas que te haremos por toda la eternidad. – Decia ella, mostrándole una sonrisa siniestra.

- ¡ALEJENSE DE MÍ! – Grito aterrado, sabiendo el destino de su nueva vida. Gritaba sin contenerse, mientras lo desmembraban, miembro por miembro, sin poder evitarlo. Creyó que lastimar una vez más a Sapphire le daría la fuerza para soportar todo ese infierno. Lamentablemente, Sapphire fue más fuerte y ese logro no pudo obtenerlo. Cada recuerdo de las personas que lastimó venía a su mente, sintiendo su dolor. – ¡SÁLVENME! – Gritó, pero nadie lo salvaría. Aunque se arrepintiera de todo lo malo, ya era muy tarde. Y lo peor, es que todo ese calvario apenas comenzaba.

_**"SI PROPAGAS DOLOR AL MUNDO, NO TE SORPRENDAS SI ESTE TE LO DEVUELVE TARDE O TEMPRANO"**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews y aquí abajo encontraran datos extras.<p>

**Notas de autor:**

* El grupo extremista **_I.S.I.L_** está inspirado en un grupo del mundo real. No juzgo las razones, motivos o ideales de los grupos pero, en muchos casos, matar en nombre de un dios o cualquier cosa es la excusa más vieja y estúpida jamás conocida.

* La razón por la que escogí que la madre de Rouge fuera una Pegaso es que cuando vi la imagen de portada en el Fanfic me vino la idea y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue una Pegaso.

* Aunque en para Japón el planeta en el que se encuentra Sonic es la Tierra, quise hacer un giño a la traducción que le hicieron en Estados Unidos, llamándolo Mobius. El mapa en el que me basé fue el que apareció en Shadow the Hedgehog.

* Traté de narrar un poco lo hechos ocurridos en Isla Navidad, desde otra perspectiva.

* Traté de parecer a Eggman más realista, siendo alguien vil y siniestro.

* En la historia traté de incluir los hechos que agobian el mundo real, donde los crímenes no son más que estadísticas para unos gobiernos.

* La nación/país de Tenochtitlan está inspirado en México.

* Carcer City es una localidad que aparece la saga de videojuegos Manhunt. Se inspira en Detroit.

* Cottonmouth, Florida. Es una localidad que aparece en el videojuego Manhunt.

* La Nación de Granadas está inspirada en Colombia y Venezuela.

* San Fierro, Los Santos y el estado de San Andreas los saqué del videojuego GTA: San Andreas.

*El poblado Kijuju lo saqué del juego Resident Evil, al igual que el nombre de la difunta novia de Enzo, Sheva.

* Los Carrier están inspirados en los Helicarrier de SHIELD o de otras series donde aparecían grandes naves pertenecientes a la fuerza militar.

* La frase _"Bienvenida al Carrier. Las mejores naves de este siglo, que protegen los cielos del planeta Tierra"_ la inspiré en _"Bienvenidos al Valiant… Es una nave del siglo 21, protegiendo los cielos del planeta Tierra"_ dicho por el Capitán Jack Harkness en Doctor Who 3x12 El Sonido de los Tambores.

* Traté de darle una explicación a los hechos ocurridos en el A.R.K y la razón por la que quedaron algunos sobrevivientes, así como el dolor por parte del Comandante y su odio hacia Shadow.

* Cuando Rouge es empujada fuera de su casa por el espíritu de su madre lo basé, de la misma manera, de un episodio de One piece donde Nami es empujada por el espíritu de su madre.

* Los personajes Trish y Cole McGrath los basé del juego inFamous. De hecho, cuando Cole le cuenta en broma lo que pasa, es un giño a la primera cinemática que aparece en el juego.

* La frase "Eres muy difícil… "Pero lo valgo" lo fueron dichas por el Capitán Jack Harkness en Doctor Who 1x11 Boom Town.

* La frase_ "hasta el infierno hay compasión.__**" **_la saqué de la película Infierno al Volante (Drive Angry) dicha por Milton (Nicolas Cage) a la mano derecha del mismísimo diablo (William Fichtner).

* La frase "si le hubieras hecho daño a Rouge yo no habría hecho nada más que registrar el planeta entero en tú búsqueda patética basura infernal… y enviarte al infierno, lugar al que perteneces." La basé en la frase dicha por Jason Todd (Red Hood) a Batman casi al final de la película **_"Batman: Under the Red Hood"_**


End file.
